Boy X Boy
by greenandred
Summary: "Hmm, aku mengharapkan sambutan yang lebih hangat, Prince. Lagi pula apa salahnya kalau aku ingin mengunjungi mansion adikku sendiri. Harus kuakui, mansionmu ini cukup menarik." The festival has just begun!
1. I

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pair(s) : U. Sasuke & U. Naruto

Rate : T (mungkin akan naik seiring perkembangan cerita).

Warning(s) : OOC, OOC, OOC, boy love, shonen-ai, AU, un-beta'd

A/N : Cerita ini sebenernya udah lama pengin saya post, tapi masih aja ada rasa kurang puas dengan plot-nya (standar sekali soalnya). Tapi dari pada nggak di-post dan cuma menuh-menuhin leppie saya, jadi saya publish aja. Mohon kritik dan sarannya....

_

_

_

**Boy X Boy**

**by**

**greenandred**

**-**

**----**

**-**

Sore itu, seperti biasa. Aku turun di Stasiun Higurashi di dekat rumahku dan langsung berjalan pulang ke rumah. Saat berjalan pulang aku sama sekali tidak menyangka akan ada kekacauan besar yang tengah menungguku di rumah. Aku hanya berjalan santai seperi hari-hari sebelumnya. Melewati jembatan dekat stasiun, melewati sebuah konbini bernama Yote Ke dan sebuah warung mie ramen. Dan kemudian tanpa aku menyadarinya, aku telah sampai di depan rumahku.

"Okaeri." ucapku saat aku membuka pintu depan rumahku dan memasuki genkan rumah kami. Aku langsung melepas sepatu kets-ku.

"Tadaima." aku mendengar ibuku menjawab dari dalam rumah dan kemudian melihat kepalanya menyembul keluar dari pintu ruang keluarga.

"Naruto, kemari sebentar." ibuku memanggil, masih dari dalam ruang keluarga kami. Aku kemudian berjalan ke ruang keluarga. Di sana ayahku, ibu, dan Kyuu-nii sedang duduk bersama sambil nonton berita di TV.

"Ada apa?" aku bertanya sambil mendudukkan diriku di sebelah Kyuu-nii.

"Coba lihat ini," ibuku berkata sambil menyodorkan secarik kertas padaku. Aku menerimanya. Kertas itu ternyata adalah sebuah foto. Foto seorang remaja laki-laki paling tampan yang pernah kulihat. Anak itu memiliki kulit pucat porselen dan.... Apa ya istilahnya? Flawless....?

Rambutnya berwarna hitam dan akan berpendar kebiruan bila terkena sinar dari sudut yang pas. Aku bertanya-tanya sendiri apakah itu hasil cat rambut atau memang alami. Anak itu memiliki wajah yang terpahat sempurna; tulang pipi yang tinggi, hidung yang panjang dan lurus, alis mata yang tidak terlalu tebal maupun terlalu tipis, bibir penuh berwarna pink pucat, dan dua buah mata dengan iris sehitam malam. Pandangannya tajam, tegas dan agak dingin.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" ibuku bertanya.

"Bagaimana apanya?" aku bertanya balik. Kenapa tiba-tiba ibu menunjukkan foto cowok cantik ini padaku?

"Yah, apa kesanmu setelah melihat foto itu?" ibuku bertanya lagi dan anehnya, sepertinya ayahku dan Kyuu-nii juga menunggu jawabanku.

"Biasa saja," jawabku singkat. Benar 'kan? Memang apa yang akan kalian harapkan saat seorang remaja lelaki melihat foto remaja laki-laki lainnya yang kebetulan sangat cakep? Mereka tidak sedang mengharapkan aku akan berteriak kegirangan atau bersemu merah 'kan? Yang benar saja! Ibuku kelihatannya sedikit kecewa dengan jawabanku barusan itu.

"Naruto biar kuberi tahu kau, dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke, anak bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha. Sebuah keluarga yang sangat terpandang dan memiliki jaringan perusahaan teknologi paling besar di seluruh dunia," ibuku berkata lagi.

"Lalu memangnya kenapa?" aku bertanya, bingung. Memang kenapa kalu dia itu anak bungsu dari salah satu keluarga paling berpengaruh di dunia ini? Dan lagi, kenapa ibuku menunjukkan foto Uchiha Sasuke ini padaku? Tidak ada hubungannya denganku 'kan?

"Kaa-san, langsung saja beritahu dia," tiba-tiba Kyuu-nii menyeletuk.

"Beritahu aku apa?" aku bertanya lagi.

"Dia adalah calon suamimu,"

Aku ingat kalau kepalaku jadi berputar begitu mendengar pernyataan ibuku ini.

_

_

Saat aku terbangun aku sudah berada di dalam kamarku, di balik selimut berwarna oranye milikku dengan pemanas ruangan yang menyala dan seluruh anggota keluargaku mengelilingiku. Aku berusaha bangkit untuk duduk, kepalaku pusing sekali.

"Hati-hati. Pelan-pelan saja," ibuku buru-buru mendekatiku dan membantuku duduk.

"Kaa-san, yang Kaa-san tadi bicarakan itu bohong 'kan?" aku bertanya, berharap. Ibuku tidak langsung menjawabku.

"Naruto, di antara keluarga Uchiha dan Uzumaki ada sebuah janji yang sampai saat ini masih tetap dijalankan. Demi kebaikan dua belah pihak dan demi hubungan masa lalu keud buah keluarga. Perjanjian itu adalah setiap lima generasi sekali keturunan terakhir dari keluarga inti kedua keluarga akan dinikahkan. Tidak peduli apakah mereka menolaknya atau tidak, mereka akan tetap dinikahkan, demi kebaikan kedua keluarga dan demi kejayaan masa lalu. Lalu kau Naruto, kau adalah keturunan terakhir keluarga Uzumaki dan kau harus menikah dengan keturunan terakhir keluarga Uchiha," rasanya aku jadi mati rasa. Kepalaku sekali lagi berputar, sakit. Tapi kali ini aku berusaha untuk tetap sadar.

"Tapi namaku 'Namikaze' Naruto, bukan 'Uzumaki' Naruto. Lagi pula sejak kapan keluarga Uchiha memiliki hubungan dengan keluarga Uzumaki?" aku bertanya dan berusaha untuk mengelak.

"Nama gadis Kaa-san dulu adalah Uzumaki Kushina, Naruto. Walaupun kini kau menyandang nama 'Namikaze', kau tetapalah seorang 'Uzumaki' dan tentang hubungan Uchiha dan Uzumaki itu...memang agak rumit," Tou-san ikut bicara.

"Rumit? Memang kenapa?" tanyaku lebih lanjut. Ayah dan ibuku bertukar pandang. Seperti yang sedang meyakinkan sesuatu pada satu sama lain.

"Dulu, dulu sekali, seorang gadis Uzumaki dan seorang pemuda Uchiha adalah sahabat dekat. Seiring berjalannya waktu sang pemuda mulai jatuh cinta pada si gadis. Suatu hari, sang Uchiha memutuskan datang pada keluarga Uzumaki untuk melamar gadis yang dia cintai itu. Namun sayangnya keluarga si gadis menolak tawaran si pemuda karena telah terlebih dahulu menerima lamaran dari pemuda lain. Sang pemuda pun akhirnya pulang dengan kecewa. Namun sebelum pergi, sang pemuda meminta kepada keluarga Uzumaki agar keturunan ke empat dari si gadis yang ia sukai itu agar menikahi keturunan ke empatnya. Keluarga Uzumaki yang sebenarnya cukup menyukai si pemuda pun akhirnya menyetujui persetujuan itu. Hingga kini janji itu tetap dijaga oleh kedu belah pihak dan sekarang telah saat diwujudkan," Kaa-san menjelaskan sejarah yang menurutku sangat tidak masuk akal itu dan sukses membuatku kaku selama beberapa saat.

"Tap-tapi, aku ini laki-laki, dan Uchiha Sasuke itu juga jelas-jelas laki-laki juga!" aku masih juga berusaha mengelak. Walaupun sedikit bagian dari diriku tahu, tak ada harapan sama sekali.

"Bagi kami gender tidak masalah, Naruto. Lagi pula tidak ada undang-undang di Konoha yang melarang perkawinan sesama jenis 'kan?" Tou-san bicara lagi.

"Tapi, tapi..."

"Naruto, untuk kali ini saja. Kali ini saja. Tolong. Kaa-san mohon padamu. Untuk yang satu ini saja. Tolong kabulkan permintaan Kaa-san," ibuku mulai memohon padaku.

"Kaa-san..."

"Tolong, Naruto. Kalau kau tidak melakukan ini entah apa yang akan dilakukan oleh kakek dan nenekmu pada keluarga kita," ibuku memohon lagi.

Apa yang harus kulakukan? Ini bukan perkara mudah! Yang benar saja? Aku harus menikah dengan LAKI-LAKI yang bahkan SAMA SEKALI TIDAK KUKENAL. Tapi aku juga tidak ingin berpisah dari keluargaku. Aku tahu kakek dan nenekku dari pihak ibu tidak terlalu menyukai kelurga kecil kami ini dan bisa saja mereka melakukan apa saja untuk memisahkan kami. Huuaaaarrrggghhhh!!! APA YANG HARUS KULAKUKAN??!!

_

_

_

Jadi, pantaskah cerita ini saya lanjutkan? Review pleaseeeee......!!!!!


	2. II

_

_

**Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi**

**Pair : U. Sasuke & U. Naruto**

**Rated : T+ (?)**

**Warning(s) : Yaoi, OOC, AU, un-beta'd.**

_

_

**Boy X Boy**

**Ch. II**

**by greenandred**

_

_

_

Kalau ada yang bilang Uzumaki Naruto itu orangnya penyabar mereka itu pasti adalah pembohong besar. Kenapa? Yah, bayangkan saja, dia sudah akan mencak-mencak sendiri kalau disuruh menunggu mi ramen instan-nya matang dalam waktu tiga menit. Apa lagi kalau disiruh menunggu orang di bandara besar yang berisik selama dua jam.

Dua jam.

Sudah dua jam pemuda berambut pirang mata biru kesayangan kita ini menunggu kedatangan cowok yang katanya bakal jadi suaminya dalam beberapa bulan ke depan. Untuk entah keberapa kalinya siang itu Naruto menghela nafas. Dia sudah cukup kesal disuruh oleh orang tuanya untuk menjemput Sasuke dan disuruh memakai kimono tipis konyol ini pada udara bulan Maret yang belum terlalu ramah, dan sekarang, cowok cantik Pantat Ayam itu berani-beraninya terlambat datang.

'Dasar kulit mayat sialan!' rutuk Naruto dalam hati.

Ya, walaupun dengan amat sangat berat hati, akhirnya Naruto menyetujui perjodohan ini. Kedua orang tuanya sangat senang mendengar keputusan akhirnya. Kemudian selama seminggu berikutnya mereka semua disibukkan dengan tugas beres-beres rumah untuk menyambut kedatangan calon menantu mereka yang sudah disepakati oleh kedua belah keluarga akan menghabiskan sisa masa SMU mereka di rumah kediaman Namikaze.

Dibilang beres-beres pun tidak ada yang dibereskan sebetulnya. Mereka hanya mendiskusikan di mana Sasuke akan tidur. Akhirnya diputuskan Sasuke akan tidur di kamar Naruto sementara Naruto tidur di ruang baca keluarga sampai bulan agustus nanti saat pernikahan digelar. Hal ini jugalah membuat Naruto kesal. Coba saja, siapa yang rela mengalah memberikan kamar mereka pada seorang cowok emo berkulit sepucat mayat yang sama sekali belum dikenalnya dengan suka rela? Tidak akan ada!

Namun akhirnya sekali lagi Naruto menyerah kalah di hadapan tatapan memohon ibunya dan mulai mempersiapkan ruang baca itu agar lebih layak huni baginya. Ruangan itu juga sebenarnya adalah kamar tamu, namun karena mereka tidak punya ruangan lain lagi untuk menyimpan buku-buku milik mereka akhirnya dipakailah kamar tamu itu.

Naruto menggeram jengkel sekali lagi, mengumpati cowok yang seharusnya sudah muncul di hadapannya dua jam lalu itu. Hari ini Sasuke dijadwalkan datang dari Inggris pukul sepuluh tepat. Namun sekarang sudah pukul dua belas lebih dia belum muncul-muncul juga! Cari mati apa? Menyebalkan sekali! Naruto akhirnya memutuskan kalau Sasuke itu tidak muncul dalam lima belas menit dia akan pulang saja. Terserah dia mau datang atau tidak, Naruto tidak peduli.

Naruto kembali mengedarkan pandangannya pada ruangan luas dan ramai tempat ia menunggu itu. Kemudian dia mulai mengamati gerbang kedatangan yang tak jauh dari tempatnya menunggu selama dua jam. Siapa tahu si Uchiha sialan itu terselip di antara orang-orang yang berlalu lalang ini.

PANG!!

Rasa shock langsung menyerangnya saat dia membaca serangkaian huruf kanji yang dengan jelas terpasang di atas gerbang besi itu.

"KEDATANGAN DALAM NEGERI"

Naruto membeku di tempat.

........

.......

.......

"SIAL!!" umpat Naruto, cukup keras sehingga orang-orang di sekitarnya melempar pandang tidak senang padanya.

Buru-buru dia bangun dari kursi tunggu berwarna biru tua itu dan berlari secepat mungkin ke sisi lain ruang tunggu bandara. Ternyata selama ini dia salah tempat. Dia seharusnya menunggu Sasuke di bagian Kedatangan Luar Negeri. Jelas saja dia tidak melihat Sasuke di manapun di bagian Kedatangan Dalam Negeri.

'Bodoh kau, Naruto! Otakmu ke mana saja selama ini?' Naruto memaki dirinya sendiri. Naruto memang paling tidak suka dibuat menunggu, tetapi dia jauh lebih tidak suka lagi kalau dirinya yang membuat orang lain jadi menunggu. Apa lagi selama dua jam lebih.

Aaaarrrrrrgggggggghhhhh........!!!!!!!!!!!

Sesampainya di bagian Kedatangan Luar Negeri Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya sejauh mungkin untuk menemukan sosok Sasuke.

"Oi! Naruto!" terdengar seseorang memanggilnya. Naruto langsung menole ke arah datangnya suara itu dan terkejut saat mengetahui bahwa Kyuubi-lah yang memanggilnya.

"Kyuu-nii? Ngapain di sini?" tanya Naruto penasaran sambil berjalan mendekati Kyuubi.

"Kau ini kemana saja sih? Aku sudah satu jam menunggumu di sini dengan Sasuke," Kyuubi balik bertanya.

"Maaf, aku salah tempat menunggu," ucap Naruto dengan lesu.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?" Kyuubi tambah bingung. Dengan menundukkan kepala Naruto pun akhirnya menceritakan kebodohannya itu pada kakaknya.

"Pfftt, phua, ha,ha,ha,ha!!!" Kyuubi langsung meledak tertawa begitu cerita Naruto selesai. Orang-orang sampai memandanginya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Kyuu-nii, nggak perlu ketawa sekeras itu, tahu!" Naruto protes dengan suara lemah.

"Aha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!! Maaf, maaf, Naruto! Tapi, pfft! Ceritamu itu, hmpf. Hua, ha, ha, ha, ha!!" Kyuubi terus saja tertawa tanpa ampun sampai-sampai air matanya keluar.

"Cukup, Nii-san! Sekarang di mana cowok cantik itu? Aku sudah lelah dan hampir membeku disuruh menunggunya selama dua jam," ucap Naruto. Kesal pada kakaknya yang tertawa tanpa henti.

"Siapa yang kau panggil 'cowok cantik' itu, Pirang bego?" tiba-tiba sebuah suara terdengar dari belakang Naruto. Naruto sedikit melonjang mendengar suara bariton itu dankarena nada dingin yang dipakai oleh pemiliknya. Dia membalik badannya dengan cepat dan menemukan sosok tinggi Uchiha Sasuke di hadapannya.

"Ah! Akhirnya kau muncul juga, Pantat ayam!" ucap Naruto, sedikit berteriak sambil menunjuk Sasuke dengan tangan kanannya.

"Tidak sopan menunjuk-nunjuk, Naruto," ucap Kyuubi sebelum Sasuke membalas Naruto sambil menurunkan tangan kanan Naruto.

"Hmph," gumam Naruto.

"Ha, ha. Oke, karena semuanya sudah ketemu, kita pulang!" ujar Kyuubi dengan ceria.

_

_

_

"Tadaima~" ucap Kyuubi sambil membuka pintu rumah mereka dan menyeret salah satu koper Sasuke.

"Okaeri. Kenapa kalian terlambat sekali pulangnya?" tanya Kushina sambil menyembulkan kepalanya dari pintu dapur.

"Ha, ha, ha. Kaa-san tanya saja sama Naruto ini," Kyuubi tertanya.

"Eh? Memangnya ada apa Naruto?" Kushina bertanya penasaran dan keluar dari area dapur menuju tiga pemuda yang tengah berkutat dengan tiga buah koper.

"Wah, bawaannya banyak sekali ya?" komentar Kushiha.

"Gomen, Kushina-san. Kaa-san memaksaku membawa oleh-oleh untuk kalian semua," ucap Sasuke datar.

"Wah, seharusnya tidak perlu repot-repot begitu," Kushina berkata.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa,"

"Kaa-san, aku mandi dulu," ucap Naruto setelah dengan susah payah berhasil memasukkan sebuah koper dan menyandarkannya di dinding terdekat. Dia masih kesal pada Sasuke yang telah membuatnya menunggu sampai hampir membeku selama dua jam. Walaupun dia tahu sebenarnya hal itu sebagian besar adalah salahnya sendiri. Tapi menyalahkan orang lain itu lebih mudah dari pada mengakui kesalahan sendiri bukan?

Naruto menutup pintu kamar mandi rumahnya, namun tidak menguncinya. Setelah itu dia melepaskan kimononya satu per satu, kemudian menyalakan shower, mengaturnya sampai suhunya pas di kulitnya. Air hangat yang menyiram tubuhnya itu membantu merilekskan otot-otot tubuh Naruto yang tegang sekaligus menghangatkan tubuhnya yang hampir membeku tadi. Naruto menghela nafas lega, kemudian menyambar sabun dan mulai menyabuni seluruh tubuhnya. Aroma citrus yang menyegarkan menguar dari busa-busa putih yang dihasilkan membuat tubuh menjadi lebih rileks dan pikiran jernih.

Sepuluh menit kemudian Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi. Sebuah handuk putih melingkar di pinggangnya yang ramping dan sebuah lagi digerakkan oleh tangannya untuk mengeringkan rambut pirangnya. Dengan santai dia berjalan ke kamarnya untuk ganti baju. Sesampainya di kamarnya yang bernuansa oranye itu Naruto langsung mencari-cari baju di dalam lemari pakaiannya yang berukuran sedang. Dia kemudian memilih sebuah celana pendek berwarna krem dan kaos berwarna oranye yang kebesaran untuknya. Handuk putihnya tergeletak terlupakan di lantai kayu dekat kakinya.

"Hn. Kita baru beberapa menit bertemu dan kau sudah ingin menggodaku, Dobe?"

Naruto membeku di tengah gerakannya memakai celana boxernya. Kemudian, dengan perlahan, kesadarannya mulai terproses di otaknya.

"Aaaarrrggghhh!!!" teriak Naruto, agak telat. Dengan cepat dia menarik boxernya ke atas dan buru-buru menyembunyikan tubuhnya di antara gumpalan kain yang tadi terlupakan di lantai.

"Gah!! Teme mseum! Ngapain kau ada di kamarku hah?!" teriak Naruto yang terduduk di lantai sambil berusaha menyembunyikan tubuhnya sebaik mungkin di balik handuk dan pakaiannya yang tercecer.

"Oh, jadi ini kamarmu, ya?" Sasuke balik bertanya dengan santai dari atas tempat tidur Naruto.

"Kushina-san menyuruhku istirahat dan tidur di sini," ucap Sasuke datar. Dia memiringkan tubuhnya dan menyangga kepalanya dengan tangannya dan menatap Naruto yang tengah terduduk di lantai.

Naruto memandang sebal Sasuke dengan posisinya yang terkesan 'mengundang' itu.

"Tchah," Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sasuke dan buru-buru memakai pakaiannya dengan Sasuke yang masih terus mengawasi setiap gerakannya.

"Mau kemana kau?" ucap Sasuke saat dilihatnya Naruto mulai beranjak ke pintu.

"Ruang baca," jawab Naruto singkat.

"Ah, kau tidur di sana," ucap Sasuke datar.

"Memangnya kau pikir ini gara-gara siapa?" ujar Naruto ketus sambil membuka pintu kamarnya.

BLAM!

Pintu berwarna oranye itu tertutup, meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian di dalam kamar yang menurutnya terlalu terang dan berantakan.

_

_

Naruto menggumam kecil dalam tidurnya. Kemudian setelah beberapa saat, kelopak mata berwarna kecoklatan itu mulai membuka perlahan, memperlihatkan iris secerah langit musim panas yang masih digayuti oleh kantuk. Naruto mengedipkan kelopak matanya beberapa kali, kemudian bangun dengan perlahan sambil megucek-ucek matanya, berusaha menghilangkan kantuk yang membayang. Dia melirik jam digital yang ada di sisi kepala futon-nya.

17.57

Tepat waktu makan malam.

Naruto menguap lebar dan meregangkan ototnya sebelum bangun dan keluar dari kamar tidur sementaranya. Dia menguap lebar sambil berjalan turun tangga menuju dapur. Di sana dia bisa menemukan ayahnya yang sedang membaca koran sore dengan tekun dan ibunya serta Kyuubi yang sedang mempersiapkan meja makan. Sangar-sangar begitu, Kyuubi itu sebenarnya suka sekali memasak.

"Naruto?" Kushina memanggil. "Bagus kau sudah bangun. Cuci mukamu dan bangunkan Sasuke sana,"

"Hhaiiihh!" Naruto menjawab sambil menguap lagi.

Setelah mencuci muka, Naruto naik lagi ke lantai dua untuk membangunkan Sasuke.

"Teme bangun!" ucap Naruto setelah membuka pintu kamarnya dengan tidak lembut. Dia mendapati Sasuke tengah tertidur pulas di balik bed cover-nya yang bernuansa oranye, sama sekali tidak terpengaruh oleh panggilan Naruto yang luayan keras tadi.

Naruto menghela nafas kesal, kemudian berjalan menandak-nandak ke arah tempat tidurnya.

"Bangun, Teme!" ucap Naruto keras sambil menarik bed cover-nya dari tubuh Sasuke dengan kasar.

"Hngh," Sasuke bergumam kecil. Walaupun begitu dia sama sekali tidak membuaka matanya.

"Dasar pemalas! Bang – Aaaarrrrghhh!!"

BRUK!

GREB!

"Ugh..." keluh Naruto saat berat tubuh Saske menimpanya. Dia sudah cukup kaget tadi saat tiba-tiba tangan Sasuke menyambar tangannya dan menariknya dengan keras sehingga dia jatuh telentang di atas kasur kecil itu.

Naruto menghela nafas panjang dan perlahan untuk menenangkan jantungnya yang berdetak lebih cepat karena kaget.

"Hei, Teme! Bangun kau!" Naruto berucap. Kali ini sambil memukul punggung Sasuke yang dengan seenak pantat ayam-nya sendiri telah menyamankan diri tidur di atas Naruto.

"Mhh," gumam Sasuke kecil yang alih-alih bangun, semakin menyamankan dirinya di atas tubuh Naruto dan memeluk tubuh tan itu semakin erat.

"G, gah! Teme! Bangun–hhmp!"

Mata Naruto terbelalak kaget saat mulutnya dibungkam oleh bibir Sasuke. Yup, benar! Mouth to mouth. Mulut ke mulut. Bukan hanya itu saja, setelah beberapa detik hanya menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Naruto, Sasuke mulai menggunakan lidahnya. Menjilati bibir bawah Naruto seakan-akan tengah menjilat es krim atau permen loli.

Nafas Naruto tercekat, mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Hal yang tidak menguntungkan bagi Naruto karena Sasuke langsung memanfaatkannya untuk memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Naruto dan mulai menjelajahi rongga mulutnya. Menikmati setiap milimeter permukaan rongga mulut pemuda pirang itu.

Sementara bibirnya bekerja, tangan Sasuke pun tidak mau kalah. Sasuke menyusupkan tangannya ke balik kaos Naruto yang longgar. Dia kemudian mulai menjelajahi tubuh Naruto dari balik kain tipis itu, dimulai dengan mengelus sisi tubuh Naruto dengan sentuhan seringan bulu. Kemudian tangan Sasuke pindah keperut Naruto dan pindah lagi ke bagian atas tubuh Naruto. Jemarinya mulai memainkan puting susu pemuda pirang itu sementara lidahnya membuat basah melewati garis rahang, leher, dan berakhir di tulang selangka Naruto yang menonjol.

Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu seharusnya Naruto berusaha melawan sekuat mungkin. Namun saat Sasuke sudah mulai menciuminya di berbagai tempat, tenaga dan akal sehatnya entah terbang kemana. Sentuhan-sentuhan Sasuke pada tubuhnya membuatnya terlena, pandangannya mulai berkabut dan tubuhnya seperti bereaksi sendiri terhadap rangsangan-rangsangan itu.

Sasuke terus bekerja menggunakan mulut dan tangannya sementara Naruto hanya bisa memeluknya dengan kuat dan membenamkan wajahnya pada pundak Sasuke untuk meredam suaranya. Namun saat Sasuke mulai bekerja pada 'daerah terlarangnya', akal sehatnya mulai bekerja kembali. Buru-buru Naruto menyingkirkan Sasuke dari tubuhnya.

"Gah, Teme!! Bangun kau!!" teriak Naruto sambil mendorong Sasuke sekuat tenaganya hingga pemuda berkulit pucat itu jatuh dari ranjang. Untung saja kamar Naruto ini kedap suara, jadi teriakannya itu tadi tidak akan terdengar sampai ke bawah.

Sasuke yang jatuh ke lantai dengan lumayan keras mulai sadar dari alam bawah sadarnya. Pandangannya terfokus pada Naruto yang tengan duduk di atas tempat tidur berwarna oranye dan berantakan itu dengan nafas memburu, pakaian berantakan, muka merah, dan satu atau dua kiss mark di daerah sekitar lehernya. Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, menganalisa keadaan. Kemudian dia paham apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Ergh! Maaf, Naruto. Aku memang sering ngelindur tidak jelas begitu," ujar Sasuke depresi sambil menunduk dan sedikit menjambak rambutnya. Dia memang sudah lama mempunyai kebiasaan tidur yang aneh. Pernah suatu kali tidur di kamarnya, namun saat bangun keesokan harinya, dia mendapati dirinya sudah berada di taman kota. Aneh memang.

"Bagus kau sudah sadar!" ucap Naruto jengkel sambil meluncur turun dari ranjangnya. Kemudian dengan cepat dia merapikan pakaiannya lagi.

"Sekarang turun! Makan malam sudah siap dari tadi, tahu!"

Berkata begitu Naruto berjalan keluar dari kamarnya, sekali meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian di dalam ruangan oranye itu. Sasuke memandang punggung Naruto sampai menghilang di tangga. Perlahan, sebuah seringai yang cukup mengerikan muncul di wajahnya.

"Menarik."

_

_

_

'Huh, dasar Uchiha sialan! Apaan yang tadi itu? Kebiasaan kok aneh begitu! Kalau begitu sih bakal merepotkan orang lain!' Naruto bersungut-sungut dalam hati saat menuruni tangga.

'Seenaknya saja menyentuh-nyentuh tubuhku! Hah?! Tubuhku?! Tadi dia juga mencium bibirku 'kan?' Naruto berhenti di kaki tangga.

............

............

............

'Gyaaahhh!!! Uchiha sialan!!! Yang tadi itu ciuman pertamaku, bodoh!!!' dengan kasar dia menggosok-gosokkan punggung tangannya pada mulutnya, mencoba mengahapus bekas ciuman Sasuke yang masih tertinggal di sana.

"Naruto? Ada apa? Kenapa lama sekali? Mana Sasuke?" Kushina bertanya bertubi-tubi pada anak bungsunya itu.

"Sebentar lagi juga si Teme itu turun kok," ujar Naruto kesal seraya duduk di sebelah Kyuubi.

"Siapa yang kau panggil 'teme' itu, eh, Dobe?" suara Sasuke terdengar. Kemudian diikuti sang pemilik yang berjalan santai memasuki dapur.

"Sasuke-kun, kenapa lama sekali?" tanya Kushina yang tengah mengambilkan nasi untuk Naruto.

"Cuci muka dulu," jawab Sasuke singkat. Dia mengambil tempat di sebelah Kushina, tepat dihadapan Naruto yang sengaja menalihkan pandangannya dari calon suaminya itu.

"Saa, karena semuanya sudah kumpul, mari kita mulai makannya. Itadakimasu~" ujar Minato riang yang diikuti oleh angota keluarganya yang lain.

"Hei, hei, Naruto, tidak perlu makan secepat itu!" tegur Kyuubi pada adiknya yang sudah makan lebih dari setengah porsinya dalam waktu beberapa detik.

"Aku sedang buru-buru! Besok ada tugas yang harus dikumpulkan," jawab Naruto dengan mulut penuh.

"Oh," respon Kyuubi singkat. Ayah dan ibunya sama sekali tidak berkomentar apapun. Mereka sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan kebiasaan Naruto yang baru akan mengerjakan sesuatu dengan sungguh-sungguh saat waktunya sudah mepet.

"Selesai! Aku ke atas dulu!" ujar Naruto beberapa saat kemudian. Buru-buru Naruto melangkah ke lantai dua.

"Dia kenapa?" tanya Sasuke, entah ditujukan pada siapa.

"Biasa lah. Dia kalau sudah mengerjakan sesuatu yang dia sukai jadi kelewat antusias begitu," jawab Kyuubi santai.

"Hm," ujar Sasuke singkat. Sekilas dia melihat ekspresi wajah Kyuubi yang melembut.

"Memangnya ada tugas apa sih?" Sasuke bertanya lagi. Mengherankan juga, karena dia tidak pernah penasaran pada hal apa pun di dunia ini selama delapan belas tahun hidupnya.

"Proyek lukisnya. Dia mengambil jurusan seni di sekolah," kali ini Minato yang menjawab.

"Oh iya, Sasuke-kun. Di sekolah nanti Sasuke-kun mau mengambil jurusan apa?" tanya Kushina. Sistem pengajaran di Konoha Gakuen memang agak berbeda. Di sekolah ini sudah dibuat sistem penjurusan seperti di universitas. Hanya saja pilihan jurusannya tidak sebanyak di universitas. Semuanya ada delapan jurusan, seni rupa, seni musik, sains dan teknologi, fotografi dan film, hukum dan politik, ekonomi, kebumian dan astronomi, juga bahasa. Selain pelajaran di bidangnya masing-masing mereka juga tetap mendapat pelajaran dasar dari masing-masing jurusan. Setelah empat tahun mendapat pendidikan dan lulus dari Konoha Gakuen para siswanya bisa melanjutkan lagi ke universitas atau bisa langsung bekerja.

"Mm, fotografi dan film," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Begitu ya? Kalau begitu semangat ya!" Kushina tersenyum pada calon menantunya, yang hanya dibalas dengan sebuah anggukan.

Setelah selesai makan, semua orang berpencar sendiri-sendiri; Minato langsung menuju ke ruang tengah untuk menonton berita sore, Kushina mencuci piring dan gelas di dapur, Kyuubi sudah mengurung diri lagi di dalam kamarnya sementara Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengunjungi Naruto di kamar sementaranya.

"Hn, gambarmu lumayan juga ternyata," ujar Sasuke saat masuk ke dalam ruang baca dan menemukan Naruto yang sedang serius dengan lukisannya.

"Gyah!!" hampir saja Naruto menumpahkan cat airnya ke kain kanvas yang kini tengah bertengger di hadapannya. Di dalamnya sudah ada gambar sebuah desain desa yang sudah hampir jadi.

"Teme! Kau ini hobi sekali bikin orang jantungan, ya?!" tanya Naruto kesal, berusaha menenangkan detak jangtungnya seperti semula. Sasuke tidak mengindahkan protes Naruto itu dan melangkah semakin memasuki ruangan penuh rak buku itu.

"Ini gambar apa sih?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengamati gambar desa itu.

"Desa tempat tinggal tokoh utama karakter komik-ku," jawab Naruto ketus.

"Namanya?"

Naruto mengernyit bingung mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke itu.

"Desanya atau tokoh utamanya?" Naruto balik bertanya.

"Desanya, Baka!"

"Konohagakure,"

"Sengaja mengambil nama sekolah, ya?"

Naruto tidak menanggapi pertanyaan Sasuke yang terakhir itu dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Hmm, kau benar-benar suka gambar, ya?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Tentu saja! Bagiku menggambar adalah hal paling indah, paling keren, dan paling menyenangkan di seluruh dunia!" ujar Naruto bersemangat sambil terus melukis.

"Memangnya bakal selesai dalam semalam?"

"Tentu saja!" jawab Naruto percaya diri.

"Hn. Di sini lumayan banyak buku juga, ya." Ujar Sasuke, mengalihkan perhatiannya pada rak-rak buku yang penuh dengan berbagai macam buku dengan berbagai warna, ketebalan, dan ukuran.

"Itu semua punya Tou-san dan Kyuu-nii,"

"Novel dan komik-komik ini juga?"

"Kalau itu punyaku,"

"Hn. Tidak kusangka kau suka novel macam Sherlock Holmes. Padahal kemampuan otakmu nggak seberapa," ujar Sasuke sambil membaca sampul belakang salah satu novel seri Sherlock Holmes milik Naruto.

"Jangan remehkan aku, ya!" ujar Naruto sewot.

"Hn," ujar Sasuke singkat. Dia telah menyamankan diri di atas futon Naruto dan sudah mulai mebaca novel setebal tiga ratus halaman itu.

Untuk beberapa saat ruangan itu diliputi ketenangan. Yang tedengar hanya suara kuas Naruto yang bergesekan dengan permukaan kanvas yang kasar dan suara halaman buku yang dibalik. Namun setelah beberapa jam suara gemerisik kertas itu tidak lagi terdengar. Namun sepertinya Naruto terlalu berkonsentrasi pada lukisannya sehingga dia sama sekali tidak menyadari hal itu.

"Yup! Selesai!" ujar Naruto riang saat lukisan desanya sudah jadi. Tepat tengah malam.

"Tinggal tunggu sampai kering dan dibungkus besok pagi," ujar Naruto sambil membereskan peralatan lukisnya. Kemudian dilihatnya Sasuke yang sudah tertidur di atas futonnya.

Naruto mengernyit memandang Sasuke.

'Hmm, bangunkan tidak ya?' pikir Naruto. Namun bayangan akan kejadian sebelum makan malam tadi terbayang lagi di dalam kepalanya. Kerutan di dahinya semakin dalam.

"Hei, Teme! Bangun!" ujar Naruto sambil menusuk-nusuk perut Sasuke dengan ujung jarinya.

"Mhm, biarkan aku tidur..." gumam Sasuke dalam tidurnya sambil memunggungi Naruto sementara pemdua bermata biru langit hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah. Dia tidak berani mengambil tindakan yang lebih jauh lagi. Takut kalau-kalau kejadian sebelum makan mlam itu terjadi lagi.

'Hm, kalau begitu biar aku saja yang pakai kamarku. Ah, tapi tidak sopan 'kan kalau tuan rumah membiarkan tamunya tidur di lantai begini? Yah walaupun ada futon tapi tetap saja...' Naruto berpikir selama beberapa saat.

Kemudian, dengan mengedikkan kepalanya dia akhirnya merebahkan diri di samping Sasuke.

'Lagi pula futonnya cukup besar,' pikir Naruto sebelum menyamankan diri dan langsung tertidur.

'Oyasumi, Teme,'

_

**TBC**

_

**Yup, chap dua selesai!!! Bagaimana, sudah ada peningkatan kah? Lalu apa rate-nya harus saya naikkan karena ada sedikit adegan 'itu' di sini atau tetap di T?**

**REVIEW, PLEASE...!!!**

**Regards,**

**G+R**


	3. III

_

_

**Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi**

**Pair : U. Sasuke & U. Naruto**

**Rated : di sini K+ mungkin? Nggak ada yang bahaya kok.**

**Warning(s) : Yaoi, OOC, AU, un-beta'd, typos.**

_

_

_

**Boy X Boy**

**Ch. III**

**by greenandred**

** _**

_

_

KRIIIIINGGGG!!!

BIP!

Sesosok tangan pucat terjulur dari balik futon brwarna biru pucat, mencoba mematikan jam digital berwarna oranye dengan suara yang nyaring itu dengan sekali tekan. Tangan pucat nan panjang itu tersambung dengan tubuh seorang pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke yang tengah meregangkan ototnya yang kaku gara-gara tidur dengan posisi kurang nyaman semalaman. Karena gerakan tiba-tiba yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke dan bunyi jam weker yang nyaring, seorang pemuda lain dengan kulit kecoklatan dan rambut pirang yang tengah tidur di sebelah Sasuke ikut terbangun.

"Nggghhh. Ohayo, Teme," pemuda pirang tadi, Naruto, dengan setengah sadar menarik wajah teman tidurnya itu lebih dekat ke wajahnya, kemudian memberikan sebuah ciuman singkat di bibir Sasuke yang berwarna sedikit lebih pucat dari bibirnya.

"Hmh. Ohayo, Dobe," jawab Sasuke setelah ciuman singkat itu berakhir.

Kemudian mereka berdua sama-sama terdiam di pelukan yang lain, belum ingin beranjak dari balik futon yang terlalu sempit untuk dipakai mereka berdua namun sangat hangat itu. Kelihatannya damai sekali, bukan? Ya, benar. Sangat damai. Namun tidak hingga pada akhirnya –AKHIRNYA– nyawa kedua pemuda dengan ciri fisik sangat berlawanan itu mulai pulih dan otak mereka telah bisa bekerja dengan baik dan memproses semua hal yang telah terjadi selama beberapa menit terakhir.

............

............

............

Mata hitam Sasuke membulat.

Mata biru Naruto membulat.

"GYYYAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

Secepat kilat Naruto berdiri dari posisi berbaringnya di samping Sasuke dan buru-buru mundur sampai punggungnya menabrak tembok di seberang ruangan.

"Uuugghh, kau ini benar-benar suka berteriak ya, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengambil posisi duduk di atas futon yang berantakan dengan malas. Salah satu tangan bergerak menutupi kuap yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kau yang apa-apaan, Teme!" Naruto berteriak lagi. "Berani-beraninya kau menyentuhku saat aku sedang tidak waspada!"

"Menyentuhmu?" ucap sang Uchiha bungsu sambil menatap tajam Naruto.

"Memangnya siapa yang tiba-tiba menarik dan menciumku tadi?"

Mendengar hal ini muka Naruto langsung merah. Entah karena malu atau marah.

"Dilihat dari sisi manapun sudah jelas aku yang dirugikan oleh kejadian ini, tahu!" ucap Naruto sebal.

"Heh. Terserah kau sajalah, Usuratonkatchi," ucap Sasuke sambil melengos pergi dari ruangan. Naruto jadi semakin tersulut mendengar kata terakhir yang diucapkan Sasuke tadi.

"Kau bilang apa, Teme? Dasar, Pantat Ayam! Kemari kau kalau berani!" Naruto berteriak. Menantang. Namun Sasuke sama sekali tidak mempedulikannya dan terus berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu, mengangkat tangan kanannya sebagai salam perpisahan pada Naruto.

"Ugh, dasar Pantat Ayam kurang ajar!" umpat Naruto sekali lagi sebelum melangkah ke luar dari kamar sementaranya.

_

_

_

"Teme, ngapain kau mengikutiku terus dari tadi?!" Naruto menghardik kesal pada Sasuke yang tengah berjalan di belakangnya.

"Memangnya siapa yang mengikutimu? Kau lupa kalau sekolah kita sama?" jawab Sasuke dengan muka datarnya yang biasa. Ugh, bikin sebal saja.

"Hmph," dengusku sambil mempercepat langkahku agar bisa membuat jarak dengan si rambut landak itu.

Tak berapa lama akhirnya aku sampai di halte bus. Tentu saja Sasuke sampai beberapa detik setelah kedatanganku. Saat Sasuke datang, gadis-gadis yang kebetulan juga ikut menunggu bus mereka saat itu mula berbisik-bisik seru satu sama lain dan menunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke, tapi si Teme itu cuek saja mendengar desisan-desisan aneh dan tawa cekikikan yang datang dari gadis-gadis itu. Mungkin dia sudah biasa? Ah, apa peduliku.

Akhirnya bus yang akan memabawaku ke sekolah datang juga. Hanya aku, Teme, dan seorang bapak berpakaian jas dengan tas jinjing yang naik bus ini. Aku bisa mendengar desah kecewa gadis-gadis yang tinggal di halte. Entah kenapa, mendengar desah kecewa mereka membuatku jadi ingin menyeringai lebar. Aneh.

Hanya ada tiga bangku kosong di dalam bus. Satu di belakang sopir dan dua di bagian paling belakang bus. Karena bapak bertas jinjing itu sudah menduduki kursi yang ada di belakang kursi sopir jadilah aku berjalan ke bagian belakang bus. Dengan Sasuke berjalan santai di belakangku.

Aku melempar pandangan sebal padanya sekali lagi.

"Kenapa kau terus-terusan mengikutiku sih?" tanyaku, jengkel.

"Hn," begitu saja respon yang kuterima dari Tuan Muda Uchiha yang Menyebalkan itu sebelum dia melewatiku dan mengambil tempat di dekat jendela. Dengan terpaksa akhirnya aku duduk di bangku di sebelahnya. Mau bagaimana lagi, cuma di situ yang kosong.

Bus berwarna hijau tua itu pun mulai berjalan lagi dan aku mengeluarkan iPod oranyeku dan memasang headphone-nya. Lagu Sen no Yoru wo Koete dari Aqua Timez langsung mengalun. Aku tersenyum kecil mendengar lagu ini yang terputar pertama kali. Lagu ini benar-benar membangkitkan kenangan masa lalu.

Butuh waktu selama tiga puluh menit untuk sampai ke sekolahku. Dan selama selang waktu itu aku sama sekali mengacuhkan keberadaan Sasuke yang duduk di sebelahku. Memang lebih baik begitu dari pada kami memulai pertarungan lagi di dalam bus. Sama sekali tidak lucu. Aku langsung melompat bangun saat bus mulai melambat di halte dekat sekolahku dan berjalan ke pintu keluar bus. Lagi-lagi dengan Sasuke mengekor di belakangku. Ampun deh. Memangnya aku ini induknya apa?

Turun dari bus aku langsung berjalan menuju ke bangunan sekolahku. Masih cukup pagi, belum banyak siswa yang berangkat. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan ada yang menarik-narik bagian belakang seragamku. Aku menoleh dan melihat si Teme itu memegangi blazer seragamku.

"Apa, Teme?" tanyaku ketus sambil melepas headphone-ku.

"Antar aku ke kantor Kepala Sekolah!"

Dia tidak meminta. Tidak. Nada yang ia gunakan adalah nada perintah. Apa-apaan dia ini? Menyebalkan sekali!

"Apa-apaan kau ini? Setidaknya mintalah dengan sopan! Dasar, Baka!" aku berpaling dan hendak berjalan lagi ketika aku mendengar suara dalam Sasuke.

"Tolong."

Aku membeku di tempat. Aku tidak salah dengar 'kan? Aku berbalik memandang Sasuke lagi. Ekspresi di mukanya sama sekali tidak berubah, tetap datar. Tapi aku bisa melihat sedikit rona merah di wajahnya. Apa-apan?! Dia malu hanya karena minta tolong pada orang lain? Apa harga diri seorang Uchiha sebegitu tingginya sampai-sampai minta tolong pada orang lain saja membuat mereka merasa malu? Benar-benar tidak masuk akal!

"Ikut aku," ucapku ketus sambil berbalik dan memasang lagi headphone-ku.

Kantor kepala sekolah ada di lantai tiga. Hanya bisa diakses setelah kalian melewati ruang guru dan kantor Tata Usaha. Aku berhenti di depan ruang guru.

"Kau masuk saja dan tanya salah satu Sensei. mereka pasti akan membawamu langsung ke Tsunade-sensei. Sudah ya?" ujarku sambil berjalan pergi.

Kemudian aku mendengar pintu yang dibuka dan ditutup lagi. Cih, dia bahkan tidak berterima kasih padaku. Dasar Uchiha sialan!

_

_

"Nee, ini adalah Uchiha Sasuke-kun. Mulai hari ini dia akan belajar bersama kalian. Perlakukan dia dengan baik," ujar Kakashi-sensei di sebelahku. Aku hanya memandangi siswa lain yang ada di dalam ruangan itu. 'Teman-teman' baruku.

"Nee, Uchiha-kun, ada yang ingin kau sampaikan?" tanya guru berpenampilan eksentrik itu. Aku hanya menggeleng kecil.

"Hm, baiklah. Kau boleh pilih sendiri tempat dudukumu. Oke hari ini kita akan mulai..."

Aku berjalan menuju salah satu bangku kosong di bagian belakang kelas di dekat jendela, kemudian duduk dan mengeluarkan buku catatanku yang masih kosong. Aku dapat merasakan beberapa pasang mata masih memandangiku saat aku mulai menulis di bukuku. Huh, peduli apa. Aku sudah sangat terbiasa dengan pandangan dan bisik-bisik gadis-gadis kurang kerjaan itu. Seperti aku ini selebritis saja.

Dengan cepat suara dalam Kakashi-sensei membuatku bosan. Aku pun melemparkan pandanganku keluar jendela, mencari-cari hiburan lain yang jauh lebih menarik dari guru bertopeng itu. Mataku menangkap sosok seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang dan kulit kecoklatan di gedung seberang. Naruto. Sepertinya dia dan teman-teman seni-nya sedang praktek mebuat patung dari gips, atau apapun nama benda berwarna putih itu. Setiap anak mendapat sebongkah besar benda putih itu. Hn, apa itu yang di buatnya? Sayap? Burung? Heh, ada-ada saja.

Uzumaki Naruto.

Hanya dalam beberapa hari saja dia sudah bisa membuat mataku selalu mencari-cari sosoknya itu. Benar-benar anak yang merepotkan. Saat bertemu di bandara waktu itu rasanya juga sudah begini. Yah, apa boleh buat. Toh suka tidak suka aku juga akan jadi suaminya.

Suami.

Menikah.

Aku menghela nafas panjang sekali dan mengalihkan lagi pandanganku ke depan kelas.

Bagaimana denganmu, Naruto?

_

_

"Oke, hari ini kita akan mulai bekerja dengan gips. Kalian sudah tahu dasar-dasarnya, jadi silakan dimulai saja," ujar Anko-sensei bersemangat.

Aku pun langsung meraih bongkahan benda putih itu mendekat dan mulai memikirkan akan membuat apa. Kemudian bayangan Sasuke langsung muncul di dalam kepalaku. He? Masa mau membuat patung wajah si Kulit Mayat itu sih? Nggak mungkin! Wlaupun mungkin warnanya cocok, tapi yang benar saja! Pikirkan yang lain, Naruto! Hmm, gagak? Elang? Parkit? Aduuuhh, kenapa nggak bisa jauh-jauh dari burung sih? Sudahlah! Lihat saja nanti hasil akhirnya bagaimana.

Sampai bel tanda pelajaran berakhir berbunyi, aku telah berhasil membuat sesutau yang agak mirip burung dengan gips-ku ini. Dahiku sedikit mengernyit melihat hasil karyaku ini. Yah, apa boleh buat. Aku pun akhirnya membawa patungku yang belum jadi itu ke loker siswa yang terdapat di dalam kelas untuk para siswa menyimpan hasil karya mereka yang belum jadi. Aku kemudian mencuci tanganku, menyambar tas dan berjalan keluar kelas bersama teman-temanku yang lain menuju ke kelas berikutnya.

**---TIMESKIP---**

Naruto berjalan ke salah satu meja kosong di dekat jendela kafetaria sekolahnya kemudian duduk dan mulai menyendok makan siangnya yang berupa kare dan susu kotak.

"Yo, Naruto!" terdengar seseorang menyapanya. Nartuo mendongak dan kemudian nyengir lebar melihat seorang pemuda berambut coklat dengan tanda segitiga merah terbalik di masing-masing pipinya dan seorang lagi dengan kacamata hitam bundar terpasang di batang hidungnya. Mata pemuda itu otomatis tertutup seluruhnya oleh kacamata hitam bundar itu.

"Yo, Kiba, Shino!" ucap Naruto bersemangat saat kedua pemuda itu, Kiba dan Shino yang duduk di depan dan sebelahnya.

"Bagaimana kelasmu?" tanya Naruto pada kedua temannya yang memang mengambil jurusan yang berbeda dengan Naruto. Kiba di Kebumian dan Astronomi sedangkan Shino memilih Sasins dan Teknologi. Sebenarnya Kiba juga ingin masuk Sains, mempelajari lebih dalam tentang anjing. Tapi sayangnya nilainya tidak memenuhi standar, akhirnya dia memilih Astronomi.

"Hmm, tidak buruk. Tadi kami menganalisis apakah benar akan terjadi hari kiamat di bumi gara-gara badai matahari tahun 2012 nanti," jawab Kiba sambil menyendok karenya.

"Terus hasilnya?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Memang benar puncak siklus badai matahari diperkirakan dua tahu lagi dan radiasinya bakal berpengaruh banyak di bumi. Tapi belum bisa dipastikan apakah benar-benar akan mengakibatkan kiamat di bumi," jelas Kiba.

"Hm, semoga saja tidak ya. Bagaimana denganmu Shino?"

"Penggabungan DNA,"

"Waow! Berhasilkah?"

"Tidak,"

"Sayang sekali ya. Memangnya DNA siapa yang kalian campur?"

"Belalang dan laba-laba,"

"Hooo..."

"Yo, Naruto, Kiba, Shino!" Terdengar suara seorang gadis memanggil. Ketiga pemuda itu menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Sakura-chan! Ino-chan!" Naruto menyapa riang kedua gadis dengan rambut berwarna cerah itu.

"Hei, hei, kalian sudah tahu belum ada anak baru lagi di sekolah kita ini?" Ino membuka pembicaraan saat dia dan Sakura duduk di dua buah bangku kososng yang tersedia. Jangan heran kalau Ino langsung mengajak teman-temannya bergosip begitu. Dia memang biang gosip di Kogaku ini.

"Belum," Sakura, Kiba, dan Shino menyahut secara bersamaan. Naruto hanya diam saja. Berusaha untuk sama sekali tidak terlibat dalam pembicaraan menyangkut si anak baru a.k.a calon suaminya itu. Dia sama sekali tidak mau teman-temannya tahu kalau dia telah dijodohkan dengan si bungsu Uchiha itu.

"Namanya Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke," Ino melanjutkan.

"Hm, bukan 'Uchiha' yang punya Amaterasu Tech itu 'kan?" tanya Shino penasaran.

"Iya. Menurut informasi yang kudapat dia adalah anak bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha yang itu," Ino berkata lagi.

"Yang benar, Ino?" Kiba bertanya tak percaya.

"Kau dapat informasi itu dari mana?" Sakura penasaran.

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Kalian tidak perlu meragukan jaringan informasiku deh," Ino meenyombong.

"Terus-terus, apa lagi yang kau dapat?" Sakura mulai tertarik.

"Sasuke-kun akan belajar di sekolah kita ini sampai lulus nanti," Ino berkata lagi.

"Wah, kenapa harus ke Jepang? Bukannya di Inggris sana tingkat pendidikannya sama saja dengan di sini? Bahkan bisa dibilang lebih tinggi," Kiba menimpali.

"Nah, di situlah misteri terbesarnya. Dari info yang kudapat dari sumberku dia pindah ke Jepang karena dia akan menikahi salah satu siswa Konoha Gakuen in..."

"Uhuk, uhuk, uhuk..."

Semua kepala menoleh ke arah Naruto yang tengah terbatuk-batuk hebat.

"Naruto! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Sakura bertanya khawatir.

"T-tidak...apa-apa..." ucap Naruto sambil sedikit terbatuk lagi.

"Kalau minum pelan-pelan, Sobat," ujar Kiba sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Naruto yang masih sedikit batuk-batuk.

"Prince Uchiha, arah jam tiga," celetuk Shino tiba-tiba. Keempat remaja yang lain refleks langsung menoleh ke arah yang di tunjuk Shino.

Benar saja, di antrean paling depan kasir kafetaria, berdiri seorang pemuda tinggi berkulit pucat dengan rambut hitam kebiruan dan mata hitam kelam. Sepertinya dia tengah membayar dua bungkus roti dan sekotak susu coklat yang ada di tangannya. Semua gerakan, pembicaraan, dan kegaduhan-kegaduhan lain di dalam kafetaria terhenti saat itu juga. Semua pandangan tertuju pada sosok pemuda tampan itu. Tertarik pada sosoknya yang hampir-hampir tidak manusiawi kesempurnaannya.

Naruto menelan ludahnya. Entah setan apa yang membuatnya berpikir begitu. Namun saat ini dia dan sekitar tiga ratus siswa lain yang ada di dalam kafetaria Konoha Gakuen yang tiba-tiba berubah jadi sesepi kamar mayat rumah sakit tengah sangat terpesona pada sosok Uchiha bungsu itu. Naruto benar-benar tak habis pikir kenapa dia bisa berpikiran kalau Sasuke itu 'menarik' saat itu. Saat dia berada di sekolah dengan teman-temannya. Padahal dia sudah tahu sifat asli pemuda itu dan kebanyakan waktu yang dia habiskan dengan Sasuke mereka gunakan untuk berdebat.

Matanya kembali mengikuti sosok Sasuke yang berjalan keluar dari kafetaria dengan luwesnya. Selama beberapa detik setelahnya keadaan di dalam ruangan besar dengan jendela-jendelanya yang lebar itu benar-benar sunyi. Kemudian semua orang mulai berbicara lagi secara bersamaan, seakan-akan ada yang menekan tombol 'play' dan percakapan pun dimulai kembali dalam volume yang cukup keras.

"Ehem, jadi itu yang namanya Uchiha Sasuke?" suara Kiba sedikit serak dan mukanya sedikit bersemu. Naruto yakin mukanya pun tidak jauh berbeda dari yang lainnya.

_

_

Naruto berjalan menyusuri tangga dari lantai dua ke lantai dasar. Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi sejak lima belas menit yang lalu. Dia sengaja menunggu beberapa saat sebelum turun ke ruang loker karena kalau langsung turun pasti bakal berdesak-desakan dengan siswa-siswa yang lain.

"Dobe," terdengar suara Sasuke memanggilnya saat dia sedang berkutat dengan buku-bukunya di depan loker.

"Aku bukan dobe, Teme," jawab Naruto sambil lalu. Dia bisa merasakan Sasuke yang berjalan mendekatinya dari arah belakang. Kemudian pemuda berkulit pucat itu menyandarkan punggungnya di loker sebelah loker milik Naruto.

"Eh, kau kalau mau pulang duluan saja," kata Naruto melihat Sasuke yang malah menunggunya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Sasuke bertanya datar.

"Uhm, aku mau mapir ke suatu tempat dulu di dekat sini," jawab Naruto sambil mengaduk-aduk tasnya lagi.

"Kalau begitu aku ikut," ucap Sasuke tegas.

"Eh? Tidak perlu. Kau pulang saja duluan. Aku mungkin pulang agak telat nanti," ucap Naruto kaget.

"Memangnya kau mau ke mana?"

"Uhm, itu.... Ada tempat yang ingin kukunjungi," jawab Naruto sambil menutup lokernya dan menguncinya.

"Aku ikut," Sasuke memaksa.

"Kau ini benar-benar keras kepala ya! Terserah kau sajalah!" Naruto kesal. Dia lamudian berbalik memunggungi Sasuke dan berjalan ke pintu keluar.

_

_

Naruto membawa mereka ke suatu tempat yang semakin lama semakin sepi orang. Jalannya rumit sekali sehingga Sasuke harus benar-benar memperhatikan agar bisa mengingatnya dengan baik. Pertama mereka berjalan ke balik bukit di belakang sekolah, kemudian mengikuti jalan setapak yang membawa mereka ke hutan di balik bukit itu. Beberapa kali menembus semak belukar sampai akhirnya bertemu jalan setapak lainnya. Sepuluh menit menyusuri jalan ini Sasuke mulai paham ke mana Naruto membawa mereka. Akhirnya mereka pun berhenti.

Di hadapan mereka terhampar sebuah danau berukuran sedang yang memantulkan birunya langit di atas bumi. Danau ini dikelilingi oleh hutan dan belukar-belukar rendah yang lebat. Hanya jalan setapak yang mereka lalui tadi yang menuju ke danau ini. Danau ini benar-benar hampir tak terjamah.

"Kita di mana?" Sasuke bertanya, setengah terkesima melihat pemandangan di hadapannya saat ini.

"Sebenarnya ini danau di dekat kompleks perumahanku. Kyuu-nii yang menemukan danau ini dulu. Kemudian jalan yang tadi kita lewati itu adalah jalan pintas dari sekolah langsung ke danau ini. Aku yang menemukannya dua tahun lalu," jelas Naruto sambil duduk di atas rumput yang tumbuh subur di pinggir danau dan mengeluarkan buku sketsa dan pensilnya.

"Hn," respon Sasuke singkat. Dia kemudian ikut duduk di atas rumput dan mengeluarkan handycam yang selalu ia bawa ke mana-mana.

"Kau sedang cari apa?" tanya Naruto heran melihat Sasuke celingukan, mencari-cari sesuatu di sekitar danau.

"Pohon," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Pohon? Buat apa?" tanya Naruto lagi. Namun Sasuke sama sekali tidak menghiraukannya dan langsung berjalan ke salah satu pepohonan yang berjajar di pinggir danau. Sasuke kemudian memanjat pohon itu, duduk di salah satu cabangnya dan mulai mengambil gambar pemandangan di sekitar danau. Naruto yang melihat kelakuan antik calon suaminya itu hanya mengedikkan bahunya dan melanjutkan gambarnya sendiri.

Pemandangan danau itu memang bagus. Apa lagi dilihat dari atas pohon tempat Sasuke duduk saat ini. Sempurna. Sasuke menggerakkan handycam-nya, mengambil gambar danau itu dari ujung ke ujung. Tanpa sengaja, Naruto yang tengah menggambar di pinggir danau ikut terekam olehnya.

Harus Sasuke akui, melihat wajah Naruto yang tengah berkonsentrasi begitu merupakan pemandangan yang menyenangkan. Tangannya bergerak cepat sekali di atas kertas gambarnya, lidahnya sedikit terjulur dari bibirnya, dan alisnya sedikit berkerut dalam konsentrasi. Sesekali dia mendongak menatap danau dan kembali menunduk pada kertas gambarnya. Rambut pirangnya bergerak-gerak anggun mengikuti setiap gerakan kepalanya.

Sasuke tertegun mengagumi sosok Naruto. Sejak pertama kali bertemu pun dia sudah mengakui kalau Naruto itu enak dipandang. Sekarang setelah tiga hari terus bersama Naruto, dia bisa merasakan keberadaan pemuda berambut pirang itu di dalam hatinya. Meskipun hubungan mereka mungkin memang kurang baik, dia bisa merasakan bahwa perlahan-lahan dia mulai menyukai Naruto.

"Hei, Teme! Sudah belum ambil gambarnya?" lamunan Sasuke dibuyarkan oleh suara 'indah' Naruto yang sudah mulai membereskan alat-alat gambarnya. Langit pun sudah mulai memerah di atas sana.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat. Dia kemudian mematikan handycam-nya dan langsung turun dari pohon.

_

_

Sudah hampir tiga puluh menit lebih Sasuke mencari-cari Naruto di seluruh ruangan di dalam kediaman keluarga Namikaze ini. Namun pemuda hiperaktif itu sama sekali belum bisa dia temukan. Dia sudah mencarinya ke seluruh sudut yang ada di rumah berukuran tidak terlalu besar itu, tapi tetap saja tidak ketemu. Yah, tidak perlu heran kenapa Sasuke bisa-bisanya melakukan hal aneh macam itu. Karena, siapa sih orang yang mau pisah lama-lama dari orang yang disukainya?

Yup, benar. Akhirnya Sasuke mengakui kalau dia telah jatuh hati pada Namikaze Naruto. Yah, walaupun dia baru mengakuinya dalam hati saja sih. Tapi paling tidak dia sudah tidak menyangkal hal itu lagi. Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, dada Sasuke jadi sedikit lebih lega karena dia telah berani mengakui perasaannya sendiri pada Naruto. Dia tidak mau terus-terusan berkubang dalam rawa penolakan yang nggak ada baik-baiknya sama sekali. Lebih baik mengakuinya dan menerimanya apa adanya. Tinggal bagaimana nanti Naruto saja.

Menyerah, Sasuke pun akhirnya berjalan menuju ke halaman belakang rumah Namikaze yang cukup luas. Sebenarnya, luas halaman belakang rumah ini hampir setengah dari luas tanah yang ada. Saat pertama kali mengetahuinya pun Sasuke sedikit merasa aneh. Baru kali ini dia menemukan orang yang merelakan luas rumah mereka dipersempit hanya demi memiliki halaman belakang yang luas. Dengan segera dia menemukan jawabannya; Namikaze Minato dan istrinya adalah pecinta tanaman. Terutama pada pohon-pohon yang cenderung bercabang banyak dan berdaun lebat. Karena itulah halaman belakang rumah mereka dibuat lebih luas.

Di sana kalian bisa menemukan berbagai macam tanaman mulai dari pohon bunga sakura sampai pohon ginko. Setiap macam hanya terdapat satu pohon di halaman ini. Cerdik juga idenya. Dan karena sekarang sudah mulai memasuki musim semi, halaman belakang rumah Namikaze terlihat sangat menyejukkan. Pucuk-pucuk dedaunan muda mulai tumbuh. Kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura mulai bermunculan di satu-satunya pohon sakura yang ada di sana. Sangat menyejukkan mata.

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru halaman. Mengamati setiap pohon yang ada dengan sangat mendetail. Matanya menangkap sesosok pemuda berambut pirang tengah duduk di salah satu cabang pohon mapel. Alis Sasuke terangkat sebelah. Ternyata semlama ini Naruto ada di halaman belakang rupanya. Sasuke pun turun dari teras belakang rumah dan mendekati pohon yang tengah diduduki Naruto.

"Sedang apa kau di atas sana, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke saat sampai di pohon yang Naruto panjat. Hampir saja Naruto jatuh dari dahan tempatnya duduk kalau saja dia tidak langsung menyambar batang pohon untuk penyeimbang.

"Teme! Kenapa kau selalu mengagetkanku sih?!" teriak Naruto sambil menunduk memandang Sasuke dengan galak.

"Hn," sahut Sasuke singkat. Kemudian dia pun ikut memanjat pohon mapel yang lumayan tinggi itu.

"Heh, ngapain ikut manjat segala?" tanya Naruto. Nada ketusnya belum hilang.

"Ingin saja," jawab Sasuke singkat sambil menyamankan diri di samping Naruto. Naruto hanya diam mendengar jawaban Sasuke itu.

"Hn, di sini lumayan juga," komentar Sasuke.

"Iya 'kan? Makanya aku sering menyegarkan pikiran di sini. Padahal waktu kecil dudlu aku paling malas kalau di suruh ke sini," sahut Naruto.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Habisnya menakutkan. Waktu kecil dulu aku sering sekali melihat bayangan sesuatu di sini. Tapi ternyata cuma bayangan ranting pohon saja. Dan lagi, mau tidak mau aku harus sering-sering ke sini dulu,"

"Kenapa?"

"Untuk merawat pohonku," jawab Naruto sambil menepuk batang pohon mapel tempat dia bertengger.

Alis Sasuke sedikit naik di dahinya, "Pohonmu?"

"Yap! Waktu umurku baru lima tahun ayahku menanam pohon ini sebagai hadiah ulang tahunku. Dan aku harus merawat sendiri pohonku sampai dia bisa tumbuh sendiri tanpa perlu aku sirami setiap hari," jawab Naruto.

"Jadi ini pohonmu?" tanya Sasuke sambil memandang daun-daun hijau pohon mapel Naruto itu.

"Iya. Pohon cemara itu punya Kyuu-nii, ginko itu punya Tou-san, dan sakura itu punya Kaa-san. Mereka menanamnya waktu pindahan ke rumah ini," jelas Naruto bersemangat sambil menunjuk masing-masing pohon rindang yang ada di halaman belakang.

"Lalu, mana pohonku?"

Pertanyaan Sasuke ini menyebabkan nafas Naruto tercekat di tenggorokannya.

"Pohon...mu?"

"Ya. Bukannya aku akan menjadi bagian dari keluarga ini nantinya?"

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sasuke. Tak bisa menjawab apa-apa. Bagi Naruto, masalah perjodohannya ini memang sangat mengejutkan dan begitu mendadak. Walaupun dia sudah menyetujui perjodohan ini, Naruto masih ragu apakah dia bisa menjalani hidup dengan baik dengan Sasuke nantinya.

"Hei, Naruto, memangnya kau sebegitu tidak sukanya ya dijodohkan denganku?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

Naruto terdiam selama beberapa saat lagi. Sama sekali tidak menyangka Sasuke akan bertanya hal semacam itu. Dan kali itu adalah kali pertama Sasuke memanggil namanya dengan benar. Orang ini benar-benar penuh kejutan.

"Hmm, bukannya tidak suka atau bagaimana. Mungkin, aku hanya belum bisa menyesuaikan diri saja dengan semua hal ini," jawab Naruto pada akhirnya.

"Kau.... Mungkinkah kau akhirnya bisa menerima perjodohan ini?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Setelah beberapa waktu mungkin bisa," tutur Naruto. Sasuke terdiam sesaat.

"Aku menyukaimu, Dobe,"

Kali ini mulut Naruto benar-benar ternganga mendengar pernyataan yang keluar dari bibir pucat Uchiha bungsu yang tengah duduk di sampingnya ini. Mana ada sih orang yang menyatakan perasaan mereka kemudian langsung mengejek orang yang mereka sukai itu? Dan lagi, muka apa itu? DATAR sekali!! Tanpa basa basi pula. Dia ini benar-benar serius tidak sih?

"Jangan ngelindur lagi, Teme," uacap Naruto. Akhirnya memutuska bahwa pernyataan Sasuke tadi tidak sungguh-sungguh. Mungkin dia sedang berada di bawah pengaruh kebiasaan tidurnya yang sama sekali tidak lazim itu.

"Aku serius," tegas Sasuke.

"Yang benar saja? Mana ada orang yang mencampurkan kata 'suka' dan 'dobe' pada satu kalimat? Selera humormu parah, Sasuke!" timpal Naruto sebal.

"Aku ini Sasuke. Bukan orang lain."

Kata-kata itulah yang akhirnya membuat Naruto akhirnya benar-benar menatap Sasuke. Untuk ukuran orang yang sedang 'menembak' orang yang disukai, Sasuke tergolong tenang. Sangat tenang malah, jadi terkesan dia tidak serius sama sekali. Tapi Naruto bisa melihat keseriusan di balik wajah tenang Sasuke itu. Mata hitamnya memantulkan bayangan Naruto dan ketetapan. Melihat hal ini membuat Naruto menghela nafas panjang.

"Kau serius, Sasuke?"

"Aku tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapanku," Sasuke menegaskan.

"Kita baru satu minggu bertemu,"

"Cukup satu minggu bagiku untuk menyukaimu seperti ini,"

Naruto terdiam lagi.

"Untuk saat ini aku belum bisa menjawabmu," ucap Naruto pelan.

"Akan kutunggu sampai kapanpun kau sudah siap menjawabnya. Tapi sebaiknya tidak terlalu lama karena mungkin aku bahkan tidak akan bisa menahan diriku sampai bulan Juli nanti."

Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke dengan cepat dan memandangnya dengan tajam.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto tajam. Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahunya. Kemudian dengan gerakan cepat dia melompat turun ke tanah, menegakkan tubuh dan langsung berjalan dengan tenang kembali ke dalam rumah.

Naruto memandang punggung lebar Sasuke yang menjauh hingga akhirnya menghilang di balik pintu belakang rumah dengan dahi berkerut.

'Apa maksudmu, Teme?'

_

_

_

**TBC**

_

_

_

Sedikit kemajuan antara hubungan Naruto dan Sasuke. Maaf atas keterlambatan update saya, Minna-san. Mind to review?


	4. IV

**Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi**

**Pair : U. Sasuke & U. Naruto**

**Rated : di sini K+.**

**Warning(s) : Yaoi, OOC, AU, un-beta'd, typos.**

**Boy X Boy**

**Ch. IV**

**by greenandred**

"Hhhooooaaaahhhmmmm..." Naruto keluar dari kamarnya dengan menguap lebar. Sebuah handuk berwarna oranye tergantung di lehernya. Dengan langkah sedikit sempoyongan dia berjalan ke arah kamar mandi yang ada di lantai dua. Setelah masuk, pemuda pirang itu langsung mencuci mukanya dengan air dingin wastafel. Biar segar. Dia juga sedikit membasahi rambut pirangnya yang mencuat dengan sangat tidak teratur dan posisi-posisi yang sama sekali tidak lazim. Setelah mengeringkan muka, Naruto menyambar sikat dan pasta giginya. Kemudian menggosok giginya dengan merata dan menyeluruh. Setelah itu membersihkan mulutnya. Kesehatan gigi dan mulut itu penting. Karena itulah dia selalu menjaga kesehatan rongga mulutnya.

"Dobe,"

"WUAAA!" Naruto melompat kaget dari tempatnya berdiri di depan wastafel karena mendengar seseorang memanggilnya. Suara orang itu begitu rendah, mirip bisikan. Walaupun sama sekali tidak keras, tetap saja membuat kaget karena kemunculnya yang sangat tiba-tiba. Naruto menoleh dengan menggeram kesal saat berhadapan langsung dengan calon suaminya yang berkulit pucat dan berambut hitam, Sasuke. Yah, siapa lagi?

"Kau berisik sekali, Dobe. Ini masih pagi, tahu tidak?" ujar Sasuke tenang sambil berpindah tempat ke sebelah Naruto.

"Kau tahu, Teme? Kau adalah orang paling menyebalkan, paling arogan, dan paling sombong yang pernah kutemui," desis Naruto dengan memandang sebal pada Sasuke.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat sambil memulai untuk mencuci mukanya. Naruto memandangnya dengan mata menyipit selama beberapa detik. Kemudian dia berbalik meninggalkan Sasuke di kamar mandi.

Namun, tanpa disadarinya, tangan Sasuke telah bergerak lebih cepat dari langkah kaki Naruto karena detik berikutnya dia merasakan tangannya itu ditarik oleh Sasuke dan menemukan dirinya berada dalam posisi yang kurang mengenakkan menurutnya. Tangan kirinya yang tadi ditarik oleh Sasuke melingkar di pinggangnya dan tubuhnya, yang sama sekali tidak siap menerima serangan yang begitu mendadak, di rebahkan pada tangan kanan Sasuke.

Naruto mengedipkan matanya sekali. Rasa-rasanya dia pernah lihat pose seperti ini tapi entah di mana. Naruto tidak sempat berpikir lebih jauh lagi karena saat itu Sasuke sudah menurunkan wajahnya dan mencium pipi kiri Naruto, kemudian meluruskan diri lagi.

"Ohayo, Dobe," ujar Sasuke dengan senyum kecil tersungging di wajahnya.

Naruto yang mengalami dobel syok hanya bisa memandangi Sasuke dengan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

"GYAAAAAA! TEME SINTING!" teriak Naruto. Keras sekali hingga rasanya seluruh rumah bergetar.

Buru-buru Naruto membebaskan diri dari posisi aneh yang sama sekali tidak nyaman itu dan lari secepat kilat ke kamar sementaranya tanpa mempedulikan orang tua dan kakaknya yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi karena khawatir atas teriakan Naruto tadi. Ceklikan keras yang berasal dari kamar sementara Naruto dapat terdengar jelas oleh keempat orang lainnya.

Minato, Kushina dan Kyuubi yang sejak tadi bingung melihat tingkah aneh anak dan adik mereka beralih menoleh pada Sasuke yang tampak tenang-tenang saja melihat calon suaminya kabur dengan berisik.

"Dia...kenapa?" tanya Kyuubi sambil menunjuk ke arah ruang baca.

"Hanya malu saja kurasa," jawab Sasuke singkat sambil berbalik dan melanjutkan ritual paginya yang tadi tertunda sementar ketiga orang dewasa yang lain hanya manggut-manggut paham.

Naruto berjalan dengan cepat menuju halte bis dekat rumahnya. Dia sama sekali tidak mempedulikan Sasuke yang berjalan di belakangnya dengan langkah biasa. Makin hari Sasuke jadi makin aneh dan menyebalkan menurut Naruto. Apalagi sejak kejadian di halaman belakang minggu lalu.

Meskipun Naruto sudah berusaha sangat keras untuk menghindari Sasuke, namun tetap saja pemuda itu mencoba untuk mendekati Naruto dalam berbagai macam situasi dan tempat. Bahkan di sekolah juga. Sering kali Sasuke menghampiri dan menyapa Naruto saat mereka kebetulan bertemu di kafetaria atau berpapasan di koridor sekolah. Tapi setelah itu dia langsung pergi.

Hal ini mengundang kecurigaan Sakura, Ino, dan teman-temannya yang lain. Mereka langsung menyudutkan Naruto dan membombardirnya dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan saat pertama kalinya Sasuke menyapa Naruto. Naruto yang bingung harus menjwab apa hanya bisa beralasan bahwa dia dan Sasuke sering satu bis saat berangkat sekolah dan mereka jadi teman mengobrol ketika di bis. Walaupun tampaknya teman-temannya tidak yakin sepenuhnya akan jawaban yang diberikan oleh Naruto, namun setelah kali pertama itu mereka tidak pernah lagi bertanya-tanya tentang hubungannya dengan Sasuke.

Halte bus tempatnya menunggu sudah ramai seperti biasanya. Namun sepertinya tidak pernah dia melihat sebegitu banyak orang yang menunggu di halte ini. Dan sebagian besar penunggunya adalah kaum wanita. Naruto bertanya-tanya dalam hati kenapa para wanita dari berbagai ukuran, usia, dan dimensi ini semuanya berkumpul menjadi satu di halte ini? Pertanyaannya ini langsung terjawab saat calon suaminya juga telah sampai di halte. Perempuan-perempuan itu jadi menjerit-jerit histeris dan mulai menepuk-nepukkan bedak ke wajah mereka yang sudah seperti topeng kabuki sementara Sasuke cuek saja. Naruto hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat hal itu.

Heran deh, kenapa ya cewek-cewek itu terus saja mengejar-ngejar Sasuke walaupun sudah jelas-jelas tidak dihiraukan oleh cowok dingin itu? Apa lagi kalau melihat sifatnya yang sangat dingin, kasar, dan sangat tidak sopan itu. Apa tipe cowok seperti Sasuke ini yang sedang diminati sekarang atau cewek-cewek itu hanya sekumpulan makhluk bodoh yang hanya silau oleh penampilan fisik Sasuke saja? Benar-benar tak habis pikir.

Akhirnya bus Naruto datang. Cepat-cepat Naruto menaiki bus itu, diikuti oleh Sasuke dan desah kecewa para cewek yang tertinggal di halte. Kali ini tinggal satu bangku saja yang kosong. Di dekat jendela. Single chair. Jadi cepat-cepat Naruto berjalan menuju ke bangku itu dan duduk di atasnya. Dia menghela nafas lega saat akhirnya telah duduk dan melempar pandangannya ke luar dari jendela bus.

"Dobe, aku mau bicara," Naruto sedikit tersentak saat disadarinya Sasuke telah berdiri di samping bangkunya. Dia mendongak dan menatap Sasuke sekilas sebelum mengalihkan lagi perhatiannya ke jendela.

"Silakan saja. Kau tidak perlu meminta izinku untuk bicara. Itu hakmu," ujarnya ketus.

"Baiklah. Aku ingin menegaskan hal ini sekali lagi. Aku menyukaimu, Dobe," kepala Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke dengan cepat, kemudian memandang berkeliling bus. Sepertinya tidak ada yang mendengar pernyataan Sasuke tadi, jadi dia menatap Sasuke lagi dengan pandangan galak.

"Apa maksudmu mengungkit-ungkit hal itu di dalam bus umum seperti ini, Teme?" desis Naruto pelan sehingga hanya Sasuke yang bisa mendengarnya.

"Apa kau sebegitu bodohnya sampai-sampai kau sama sekali tidak bisa memahami kalimat sederhana seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke dengan alis terangkat. Rahang Naruto menengang, namun dia berusaha menahan diri agar jangan sampai lepas kendali di tempat umum seperti sekarang ini.

"Yang kukatakan sudah jelas," lanjut Sasuke dengan suara pelan dan datar, "aku menyukaimu, dan sampai kapanpun akan tetap begitu. Terserah kau mau menyukaiku balik atau tidak. Tapi yang pasti, pada akhirnya kau akan menjadi milikku."

Naruto sedikit menyeringai mendengar perkataan Sasuke tadi.

"Jangan becanda yang tidak lucu, Teme,"

Sasuke memandang Naruto sejenak. Kemudian menundukkan badannya sampai sejajar dengan Naruto dan berkata; "Aku sama sekali tidak sedang bercanda, Dobe,"

Dan...

CUP.

Sebuah ciuman singkat mendarat di pipi kiri Naruto.

"Itu hanyalah sebuah bukti kecil atas keseriusanku padamu," ujar Sasuke. Setelah itu dia langsung menegakkan diri setelah melakukan hal yang bisa membuat Naruto sampai mematung begitu dan kembali ke posisi berdirinya semula.

Sementara Naruto. Yah, bersyukur sajalah, jantungnya masih berdetak walaupun detaknya sama sekali tidak teratur. Minimal dia bisa selamat dan masih sehat wal afiat sampai ke kelasnya.

"Hhhaaaaahhh..." aku menghela nafas untuk entah yang keberapa kalinya hari itu sambil merebahkan kepalaku di atas meja.

'Kenapa...?' batinku. Pikirannya kembali melayang ke arah pemuda berambut hitam tertentu yang sudah selama beberapa minggu ini mengganggu pikiranku.

PLAKK!

"Ouwh...!" aku memegangi bagian belakang kepalaku yang kena pukul itu.

"Sakit! Kiba! Apa-apaan kau ini hah?" aku berteriak pada anak laki-laki berambut coklat yang sudah bergerak duduk di depanku sambil memegangi bagian kepalaku yang kena pukul tadi.

"Aku cuma membangunkanmu, Naruto. Lagian kau ini kenapa sih? Sejak minggu lalu kau lesu sekali, tahu tidak?" Kiba berucap sambil mengetuk-ngetuk meja di antara kami.

Aku memandang Kiba dengan tajam. Yah, Kiba memang sering sekali mengunjungiku saat ada waktu luang meskipun kami beda jurusan dan kelas kami tentu saja terpisah. "Hei, kau kenapa? Sakit?" tanya Kiba lagi. Mukanya khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok," jawabku singkat. Aku tidak yakin apakah Kiba akan percaya pada alasanku atau tidak kalau aku bicara yang sebenarnya.

"Kau ada masalah? Kau bisa cerita padaku kalau mau," ujar Kiba lagi.

Aku memandangnya ragu sejenak. Menimbang-nimbang bisakah Kiba cukup bisa dipercaya untuk tidak membeberkan berita yang akan kuberikan padanya ini.

"Janji padaku kau tidak akan mengatakannya pada siapapun tanpa seizinku," kataku pada akhirnya. Toh, Kiba adalah sahabat terdekatku. Lagi pula kalau dia sampai berani membeberkan rahasiaku ini pada semua orang, aku bisa selalu menghajarnya sampai babak belur.

"Iya, iya. Aku janji tidak akan memberitahukannya pada siapapun tanpa izin darimu. Sekarang, apa masalahmu?"

Aku diam selama sedetik. Kemudian menunduk memandang pangkuanku.

"Kau masih ingat, salah satu gosip yang dikatakan Ino beberapa minggu yang lalu?" ucapku pelan.

"Gosip Ino? Yang mana?" Kiba terdengar bingung.

"Tentang Sasuke...yang datang ke Jepang untuk menikah," jawabku masih dengan tertunduk.

"Oh, yang itu. Ya, aku ingat. Memang kenapa?"

Aku mendongak dan menatap pemuda yang kelewat menyukai anjing yang tengah duduk di depanku saat ini dengan perasaan tak menentu. Aku pun menunduk lagi dan mencoba untuk mengucapkan sesuatu pada Kiba.

"Sasuke... Aku...adalah calon suami Sasuke..."

Akhirnya! Rasanya sedikit lega setelah berhasil mengucapkan kata-kata singkat itu pada akhirnya. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak berani mendongak memandang Kiba. Entah bagaimana ekspresinya setelah mendengar kabar yang menurutku hampir sama buruknya dengan terbakarnya semua warung dan pabrik ramen di seluruh penjuru bumi.

Kudengar Kiba menghela nafasnya sedikit berat, kemudian berkata: "Aku sudah menduganya,"

Dengan kecepatan suara aku mengangkat kepalaku, memandang Kiba di hadapanku yang sepertinya sama sekali tidak kaget mendengar berita yang baru saja kukabarkan padanya.

"Ap-pa...?"

"Ya, aku sudah menduganya. Yang lain juga sepertinya juga sudah,"

Mataku membulat mendengar perkataan Kiba itu? Bagaimana bisa seorang Inuzuka Kiba yang sama sekali tidak sensitif terhadap hal apapun ini bisa menebak – dengan benar – hubunganku dengan Sasuke yang selama ini berusaha kusembunyikan? Terlebih lagi, kalau sampai Kiba saja bisa menduganya – dengan tepat – tidak akan terlalu mengherankan jika teman-temanku yang lain juga sudah bisa menebaknya.

"Bagaimana...kau tahu?"

Kiba menghela nafas.

"Kelihatan kok dari cara kalian berinteraksi dengan satu sama lain,"

Aku mengernyitkan dahiku oleh kata-kata Kiba yang sulit dimengerti.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau tahu, Naruto? Kelihatannya kau dan Sasuke itu memang diciptakan untuk satu sama lain,"

Kernyit di dahiku semakin dalam.

"Kau ngomong apa sih?"

"Kau ini pura-pura bodoh atau memang bodoh dari lahir sih?"

"Kau ini ngomong apa sih? Aku beneran nggak ngerti tahu!"

Rasanya ingin sekali membenamkan tinjuku ini ke wajah kecoklatan Kiba.

"Tidakkah kau sadar sikap Sasuke jadi lembut setiap kali berhadapan denganmu?"

Aku hanya bisa menggeleng mendengar perkataan Kiba itu.

"Kalau kau benar-benar memperhatikan calon suamimu itu Naruto, kau akan menemukan perbedaan yang sangat besar sekali dalam sikap si Uchiha itu saat dia berbicara dengan orang lain dan saat dia berbicara denganmu," jelas Kiba.

"Beda apanya? Setiap kali dia bicara padaku pasti aku ini diejeknya. Dia itu kasar sekali, tahu tidak?" ucapku sambil melipat tanganku di dada.

"Itu tandanya dia memperhatikanmu, bodoh!"

"Perhatian apanya?"

"Apa kau pernah melihatnya bicara dengan orang lain selain kau atau keluargamu sejauh ini?" tanya Kiba.

Alisku sedikit terangkat mendengar ucapannya ini. Yah, selama sebulan ini aku memang belum pernah melihat Sasuke bicara pada orang lain. Bahkan saat beli makanan di kafetaria pun dia hanya menunjuk makanan apa yang ia mau kemudian membayarnya. Yah, bukan berarti aku selalu bertemu dengannya di kafetaria sih. Tapi siapa yang tahu 'kan? Dia pasti punya teman-teman sendiri 'kan?

"Memang tidak. Tapi dia pasti bicara 'kan? Maksudku, dia pasti punya teman-temannya sendiri 'kan?"

"Yah, memang mungkin. Tapi dari tingkah lakunya saat berbicara atau hanya sekedar berpapasan denganmu di koridor sekolah sudah menunjukkan dengan jelas bahwa dia itu menyukaimu,"

Aku hanya dapat terdiam mendengar perkataan Kiba itu. Apa benar sejelas itu? Yah, Sasuke-nya sendiri sudah mengakui hal itu padanya sih, jadi hal itu tidak mungkin salah. Tapi, cowok macam si Uchiha itu bisa benar-benar suka pada seseorang? Kemudian pertanyaan lain muncul di benakku, kenapa Sasuke mau menerima perjodohan ini? Apa alasannya? Apa dia benar-benar menyukaiku?

Sekali lagi Sasuke mengikutiku turun dari bus dan berjalan di belakangku dalam perjalanan pulang. Aku sama sekali tidak menghiraukannya. Sama sekali tidak bicara padanya atau meliriknya meskipun dia duduk di sebelahku di bus tadi. Pikiranku terlalu penuh untuk mengeluarkan suara. Selain karena perbincanganku dengan Kiba tadi siang aku juga masih bingung dengan perasaanku sendiri.

Apa aku benar-benar menginginkan perjodohan ini? Apa aku akan sanggup menjalaninya dengan baik dengan Sasuke? Apa aku benar-benar membenci Sasuke? Karena, mana mungkin aku dapat menikah dengan orang yang kubenci. Tapi rasanya aku juga tidak menyukai Sasuke. Aku...

Tiba-tiba kurasakan sesuatu yang agak dingin menyelimuti tangan kananku. Saat aku menoleh untuk mengetahui apa benda dingin tersebut, aku melihat tangan kiri Sasuke yang pucat telah menggenggam tanganku. Aku pun mendongak menatapnya dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Kau kenapa? Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan sampai-sampai dahimu berkerut begitu?" tanya Sasuke. Tangan kanannya yang bebas terangkan dan mengelus sebuah titik di dahiku yang sepertinya sejak tadi berkerut.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok. Ayo pulang," ucapku sambil melepaskan tanganku dari Sasuke dan melanjutkan jalanku.

Tanpa sadar aku mengerutkan dahiku lagi. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang bergerak di dalam dadaku saat tangan Sasuke menyentuh dahiku tadi. Rasanya... Yah, rasanya hangat.

Malam ini setelah makan malam aku mengurung diri lagi di dalam kamar sementaraku. Bukannya tanpa alsan. Aku masih punya tugas sekolah yang lumayan banyak untuk kukerjakan. Aku tidak suka menunda-nundanya mengerjakannya sampai saat terakhir dan akhirnya kalang kabut sendiri gara-gara deadline pengumpulan tugasnya sudah di depan mata. Jadi malam ini kuselesaikan saja sekalian lukisanku yang sebenarnya baru akan dikumpulkan hari Selasa. Setelah itu aku juga melanjutkan sketsaku tentang anatomi tubuh manusia.

Saat aku membereskan semua peralatan gambarku dan mendongak menatap jam dinding yang tergantung di dalam ruang baca, aku sama sekali tidak kaget kalau saat ini sudah hampir tengah malam. Pantas saja perutku ini sudah menjerit-jerit minta diisi. Maklum saja, kalau sudah berhadapan dengan buku gambar atau kanvas dan kroni-kroninya aku bakal melupakan semua hal lain di luar kekasih-kekasihku itu.

Untuk saja hari ini hari Jumat, jadi tidak perlu khawatir besok harus bangun pagi atau apa. Setelah selesai mencuci tangan di kamar mandi, aku langsung turun ke dapur untuk mencari makan. Untung saja Kaa-san menyisakan sedikit makanan untukku. Kumasukkan lauk sisa itu kedalam microwave dan memanaskannya sementara aku menuangkan susu ke dalam sebuah gelas panjang.

Hampir saja jantungku copot dan menggelinding di lantai dapur yang berwarna krem saat aku melihat Sasuke telah berdiri di hadapanku dengan muka stoiknya.

"Teme! Kau benar-benar ingin membunuhku atau apa sih? Jangan bikin aku jadi jantungan dan mati muda!"

"Aku lebih baik mati sendiri dari pada harus membunuhmu, Dobe,"

Saat itu, rasanya aku benar-benar bisa merasakan jantungku jatuh menggelinding di lantai dapur.

Lagi-lagi si blonde itu mengurung diri di dalam kamarnya. Dia bahkan sama sekali tidak keluar dari dalam kamarnya untuk makan malam. Sepertinya hal ini sudah sering sekali terjadi karena baik Kushina-san, Minato-san, maupun Kyuu-nii sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkannya. Aku jadi bertanya-tanya sendiri, jangan-jangan si Dobe itu punya kepribadian ganda. Kenapa kau tanya? Yah, biasanya 'kan orang yang cerewet dan banyak omong seperti dia sama sekali tidak betah kalau harus menyendiri di dalam ruangan tertutup terlalu lama. Sepertinya si cerewet satu ini agak berbeda dari orang kebanyakan.

Setelah selesai makan, aku menaruh peralatan makanku di bak cuci piring di dapur dan langsung naik ke lantai. Aku melihat pintu ruang baca yang ada di seberang kamar Naruto yang kutempati sedikit terbuka. Penasaran, aku mendekatinya, membukanya sedikit lebih lebar dan mengintip ke dalam ruangan.

Aku bisa melihat sosok si rambut pirang itu. Tubuhnya membelakangi pintu, jadi dia sama sekali tidak bisa melihatku. Di hadapannya berdiri sebuah kanvas yang sudah oenuh dengan coretan-coretan cat warna-warni yang terjalin menjadi satu membentuk sebuah lukisan desa imajinasi yang sangat bagus. Lukisan itu adalah lukisan yang sama dengan lukisan yang dulu itu aku lihat. Apa untuk menyelesaikan sebuah lukisan memang butuh waktu lama?

Menghela nafas, aku pun akhirnya menutup lagi pintu berwarna krem itu, kemudian menuju kamar oranye di seberang koridor. Yah, lebih baik aku juga kerjakan tugas sekolahku. Aku baru sadar bahwa tinggal dua hari lagi aku harus mengumpulkan essay tentang sejarah fotografi, dan aku baru menyelesaikan setengahnya.

Aku mendengar pintu ruangan di seberang koridor terbuka dan langkah kaki ke kamar mandi saat tengah mencari referensi tambahan di internet. Dahiku sedikit mengernyit. Si dobe itu baru selesai? Sudah hampir tengah malam begini. Apa mungkin dia lapar gara-gara belum makan malam tadi? Tepat saat itu mendengar langkah kaki ringan menuruni tangga. Sudut bibirku terangkat sedikit. Ternyata dia benar-benar lapar. Dasar Dobe. Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk ikut turun ke dapur untuk mencari camilan tengah malam. Aku pun bangkit dari kursi di depan meja belajar dan segera keluar dari dalam kamar Naruto.

Saat aku menuruni tangga aku bisa mendengar bunyi-bunyi pelan yang berasal dari dapur. Naruto tengah menuang susu segar dari karton ke sebuah gelas bening panjang saat aku sampai di dapur. Dan ekspresinya saat mendongak dan melihatku tiba-tiba sudah ada di hadapannya itu sungguh membuatku ingin tertawa.

"Teme! Kau benar-benar ingin membunuhku atau apa sih? Jangan bikin aku jadi jantungan dan mati muda!" ucapnya saat rasa kagetnya sudah mereda sedikit.

"Aku lebih baik mati sendiri dari pada harus membunuhmu, Dobe,"

Sungguh, aku tidak benar-benar bermaksud mengatakan kata-kata se-emo itu. Dan membuat Dobe-ku jadi makin mematung. Tapi yah, perkataan itu memang benar sih. Jadi tidak perlu kuralat.

"Mau sampai kapan kau berdiri mematung begitu? Ambilkan minum untukku," ujarku sedikit memerintah sambil mengambil tempat duduk di salah satu bangku meja makan yang ada di dapur.

"Kau pikir kau ini siapa, hah? Seenaknya saja memerintahku. Ambil minumanmu sendiri!"

Aduh, aduh, Dobe sayang. Tidak perlu berteriak-teriak begitu. Ini sudah tengah malam tahu.

"Hn," responku singkat, namun sama sekali tidak bergerak dari tempat dudukku dan terus memandangi Naruto yang sudah bergerak ke arah microwave dan mengeluarkan makan malamnya yang telah amat sangat terlambat. Dia mengambil sumpit dan semangkuk nasi. Kemudian, setelah kelihatannya ragu sejenak, dia mengambil tempat duduk di hadapanku.

"Kau tahu, kalau kau makan di atas pukul delapan malam, kau bakal jadi gendut," ucapku saat Naruto sudah memulai melahap makanannya.

"Apa pedulimu? Lagipula seberapa banyakpun aku makan berat badanku tidak akan bisa bertambah,"

"Ah, mungkin karena semua energimu kau gunakan untuk mengoceh sepanjang hari ya?"

"Apa maksudmu, Teme?"

Aku hanya tersenyum kecil melihat keantikan calon suamiku ini. Namun kemudian, Naruto terhenti di tengah gerakannya menyuap nasi ke mulutnya dan terlihat tercengang oleh... Aku?

"Ada apa, Dobe?" tanyaku, sedikit khawatir.

Naruto menelan makanannya terlebih dahulu sebelum menjawab.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau juga bisa senyum begitu," jawabnya santai sambil menyuam makanan lagi.

Entah kenapa aku merasa suhu ruangan jadi sederajat lebih panas dari suhu normal dan bisa kurasakan kalau mukaku memanas sedikit.

"Memang kau pikir aku ini apa? Robot?" ucapku sambil menyembunyikan wajahku dengan cara menopangkan daguku di atas telapak tanganku.

Naruto mendongak lagi menatapku. Kemudian aku melihatnya mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali seperti ingin memastikan sesuatu.

"Apa lagi sekarang?"

"Aku baru sadar kalau kau pakai kacamata selama ini," ucapnya polos. Aku mendengar diriku sendiri mendengus mendengar pernyataannya itu.

"Selain cerewet ternyata otakmu juga lamban rupanya,"

Aduh, aduh. Kebiasaan lama memang sulit hilang. Setelah aku selesai mengucapkan hal itu aku bisa melihat perubahan langsung yang terjadi di wajahnya yang manis itu. Mata birunya mendelik padaku sesaat. Namun kemudian, dia hanya cemberut dan meneruskan makan malamnya yang kelewat larut itu.

Kami terdiam selama beberapa saat. Naruto terus memakan makanannya sementara aku. Yah, karena tak ada hal yang harus kukerjakan, akhirnya aku bangkit dari kursiku, kemudian berjalan ke konter dapur, untuk mengambil segelas susu.

"Kau minus berapa, Teme?"

Alis mataku terangkat mendengar pertanyaan Naruto itu.

Kami berdua saling terdiam. Sibuk dengan pikiran kami masing-masing. Aku masih terus saja bertanya-tanya tentang perasaanku sendiri pada Sasuke. Yah, aku tahu aku tidak benar-benar membenci pemuda yang berada di hadapanku ini. Tapi aku juga tidak terlalu menyukainya juga sebenarnya. Walaupun dia ini agak sombong dan sangat blak-blakan, tapi dia juga punya sisi baik sebenarnya.

Sasuke sebenarnya orang yang baik hati. Dia memang bukan tipe orang yang akan memepercayai orang yang baru dikenalnya begitu saja. Kebaikan hatinya itu juga sedikit tertutupi dengan sikap dingin dan anti sosialnya. Dan aku baru menyadari satu hal lagi tentang Sasuke beberapa saat lalu. Bahwa dia benar-benar bukan sebuah robot. Bahwa wajahnya saat tersenyum kelihatan manis sekali.

Akhirnya akupun menghela nafas. Sudah kuputuskan. Aku benar-benar akan melakukan pernikahan ini dan akan berusaha semampuku untuk mengenal Sasuke lebih jauh dan sedikit lebih menyukainya. Aku berharap paling tidak aku bisa menganggapnya sebagai teman daripada sebagai orang asing atau musuh. Aku mendongak saat merasakan Sasuke kembali menempati tempat duduk di hadapanku.

"Kau minus berapa, Teme?" tanyaku. Bisa kulihat sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat dalam tanya.

"Ada apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba jadi ramah begitu?" tanya Sasuke sebelum meneguk susunya. Aku mengerutkan dahiku.

"Kau ini curigaan sekali. Lagi pula aku tidak tiba-tiba jadi ramah kok," belaku sambil menusuk-nusuk brokoli yang ada di piringku dengan sumpit.

"Ada apa? Kepalamu terbentur sesuatu atau kenapa?"

"Ugh! Sudahlah! Kau ini memang meneybalkan!"

Kesal, akhirnya aku bangkit dari kursiku. Saat aku berjalan menuju ke tempat cuci piring untuk membuang makananku yang tersisa sebuah tangan dingin dan pucat menahan tanganku. Tangan itu perlahan menarikku dan membuatku berhadapan langsung dengan Sasuke. Tangan Sasuke yang bebas meraih piring makanku dan menaruhhya di atas meja. Kemudian dia menarikku agar lebih dekat kepadanya.

"Ada apa? Bicara saja padaku?" uajarnya pelan dambil menatapku.

Untuk sesaat aku ragu. Namun kemudian aku meyakinkan diriku sendiri untuk mengatakannya kepada orang yang terus saja kupikirkan selama beberapa minggu terakhir ini.

"Aku sudah putuskan. Aku akan menerima perjanjian ini sepenuhnya dan mencoba untuk menerimamu," ucapku dengan cepat. Aku sama sekali tidak ingin untuk menunda-nunda mengatakan hal itu. Dan perasaanku jadi sedikit lega setelah mengatakan hal itu pada Sasuke.

Hening.

Walaupun hanya diam, aku merasakan pegangan tangan Sasuke semakin mengerat di tanganku. Pelan, aku mengangkat wajahku dan mempertemukan mataku dengan mata hitam Sasuke. Wajah pucatnya itu sulit memang sulit untuk dibaca. Tapi matanya mengatakan segalanya. Kebahagiannya, ketidakpercayaannya, juga rasa takutnya. Semua dengan jelas tergambar pada mata hitam itu.

Detik berikutnya aku bisa merasakan seluruh berat tubuhku tersentak keras ke depan dan kehangatan yang menyenangkan menyelubungi tubuhku. Aku pun sadar bahwa Sasuke telah menarikku ke dalam pelukannya ang hangat dan hampir saja menghancurkan tulang-tulang rusukku karena pelukannya yang sangat erat.

"Omf! Sus-sah...nafa-as...!" sengalku sambil menarik-narik bagian belakang kaos hitam yang dikenakan Sasuke.

"Gomen," lirih Sasuke sebelum mengendurkan pelukannya. Aku menghela nafas lega dan balas memeluknya, senyum kecil terbentuk di bibirku. Mungkin tidak ada salahnya juga menerima perjanjian ini dan Sasuke. Lagi pula dia tidak jelek-jelek amat.

"Mau sampai kapan kau memelukku begini?" tanyaku pada akhirnya setelah beberapa saat kami hanya berdiri diam.

"Aku tidak akan pernah melepasmu lagi, Dobe,"

"Di saat seperti ini masih sempat-sempatnya mengejekku?"

"Dobe,"

Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya padaku. Kami-sama! Dia ini benar-benar bayi! Apa cowok yang kini tengah mendekapku dengan erat ini benar si bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha yang dingin itu?

**TBC**

Minna-san,, saya benar-benar minta maaf karena cerita ini bener-bener lambat saya apdet. Saya minta maaf sekali untuk para readers yang masih menunggu kelanjutan cerita ini... Erm, itu pun kalo masih ada yang mau baca. Sekali lagi saya minta maaf. Dan terima kasih untuk kawan-kawan yang sudah mau mereview dan masih tetap menanti kelanjutan cerita ini. Chapter selanjutnya mugkin juga bakalan lama lagi buat di-apdet... Maaf~

Mind to review...?


	5. V

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair(s) : U. Sasuke & U. Naruto**

**Rate : T**

**Warning(s) : OOC, OOC, OOC, boy love, shonen-ai, AU, un-beta'd**

**

* * *

**

**Boy X Boy**

**Ch. V**

**by greenandred**

**

* * *

**

"Oke, jadi siapa yang ingin jadi penanggung jawab kelas untuk festival sekolah nanti?" ujar Sakura kepada seluruh kelas setelah dia selesai menulis "FESTIVAL SEKOLAH. PENANGGUNG JAWAB:" dengan huruf kanji besar-besar di papan tulis depan. Langsung terjadi dengungan hebat di seluruh penjuru kelas.

"Kalau jadi penanggung jawab malas..."

"Kerjanya paling berat sih..."

"Harus mengatur ini-itu..."

"Eh, tadi malam lihat drama sinetron baru itu tidak?"

"Hei, cat kuku-ku bagus tidak?"

"Kucingku melahirkan lho!"

BAAMM!

SIIING...

Kelas langsung hening mendengar suara keras yang tiba-tiba muncul itu.

"Kalian! Serius sedikit kenapa sih!" sepertinya bisikan-bisikan teman sekelasku kali ini sudah cukup keterlaluan sampai-sampai membuat Sakura-chan jadi berteriak sedahsyat itu. Hampir saja meja guru di depannya yang menjadi sasaran pukulan mautnya itu menjadi puing-puing.

Seketika seluruh kelas menjadi sunyi senyap. Satu-satunya orang di dalam kelas yang sama sekali tidak memperhatikan Sakura-chan adalah Kakashi-sensei, wali kelas kami yang (lagi-lagi) asik sendiri membaca Icha Icha Paradise-nya di sudut kelas.

"Siapa yang mau jadi penanggung jawab kelas?" ulang Sakura-chan pada teman-teman sekelasnya yang masih sedikit gemetar ketakutan. Memang sudah menjadi peraturan sekolah bahwa yang menjadi penanggung jawab kelas pada saat acara festival sekolah bukan ketua kelas. Jadi, mau tidak mau, Sakura-chan harus memilih anak lain sebagai penanggung jawab.

Selama beberapa saat sunyi. Tak ada satu anak pun yang berani bicara. Atau lebih bijaksana lagi, mengajukan diri sebagai penanggung jawab.

"Benar-benar tidak ada yang mau? Apa kalian ingin tahun terakhir kalian di Kogaku ini menjadi tahun yang sama sekali tidak indah untuk kalian kenang hanya gara-gara tidak ada yang mau jadi penanggung jawab kelas untuk festival Budaya di tahun terakhir kalian? Kalian tidak akan malu pada guru-guru? Pada para kohai kalian? Teman-teman kalian dari kelas lain?" ujar Sakura-chan sambil menunduk. Tangannya yang terkepal erat sedikit gemetar.

Wah, kepana jadi begini akhirnya? Apa boleh bu-

"Biar aku saja yang jadi penanggung jawab," terdengar suara bosan menyahut dari samping kiriku. Semua orang otomatis langsung menoleh ke arah itu dan melihat Nara Shikamaru, bocah paling jenius sekaligus pemalas di kelas kami, mengangkat tangannya sambil masih menelungkup di atas mejanya.

"Eeeeehhhh?" terdengar serempak dari penjuru kelas.

"Serius kau, Shika?" tanya Sakura dari depan kelas. Seluruh kelas (kecuali Kakashi-sensei tentu saja) yang masih syok menoleh pada Sakura.

Shikamaru menegakkan badannya dan menatap langsung pada Sakura. Tangannya masih terangkat.

"Tentu saja. Biar aku yang lakukan," jawab Shikamaru sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya yang teracung. Aku hanya bisa ber-sweatdropped-ria melihat kelakuan antik salah satu temanku ini.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Untuk selanjutnya aku serahkan semuanya padamu," ujar Sakura sambil berjalan ke tempatnya lagi di bangku deret ke dua sementara Shikamaru bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan ke depan kelas.

"Oke, oke. Jadi yang akan jadi wakilku adalah... Kau, Naruto," kata Shikamaru sambil memandang ke arahku.

"Eh? Aku?" tanyaku padanya sambil menunjuk diriku sendiri. Bingung.

"Ya, kau. Kau tadi juga sebenarnya mau mengajukan diri sebagai penanggung jawab 'kan?"

Wah, rasanya baru kali ini aku lihat Shikamaru bicara sepanjang itu tanpa menguap sama sekali.

"Mau tidak?" tawar Shikamaru.

"Eh, ya sudahlah. Aku terima," kataku pada kahirnya.

"Oke. Sekarang, apa yang akan kelas kita tampilkan untuk festival sekolah nanti?"

Kelas langsung meledak berdengung lagi.

"Main drama saja..."

"Kalu drama malas..."

"Bagaimana kalau rumah hantu?"

"Kafe..."

"Kedai teh..."

BRAK!

Lagi-lagi, aku merasa kasihan sekali pada meja yang menjadi sasaran Sakura-chan.

"Ngomong satu-satu," ucap Sakura-chan dari tempat duduknya.

"Hei, Shikamaru," terdengar suara Ino memanggil.

"Hmm?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita buat cosplay cafe?" usul Ino.

"Cosplay cafe?" Sakura-chan menoleh ke arah sahabatnya itu. Wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi penasaran sekaligus tertarik.

"Yup. Memang nggak jauh beda dari kafe biasa, tapi para pelayannya itu nantinya pakai kostum. Kita bisa minta bantuan anak-anak dari bagian desain atau dari ekskul darama untuk pinjam kostum. Bagaimana?" Ino menjelaskan.

"Hmm, lumayan juga aku ikut idemu," Sakura-chan akhirnya setuju dengan Ino. Mereka saling mengedipkan mata dan mengacungkan jempol.

"Oke. Naruto, tulis cosplay cafe. Yang lain ada yang mau usul lagi?" tanya Shikamaru pada anak-anak yang lain sementara aku menulis "Cosplay Cafe" di papan tulis. Shikamaru menunggu sampai beberapa detik.

"Hei, Shikamaru, bagaimana kalau kita sekalian adakan pameran lukisan-lukisan kita?" tiba-tiba Inari menyeletuk sambil mengangkat tangannya.

"Pameran lukisan?"

"Apa tempatnya akan cukup?" anak-anak yang lain bertanya.

"Yah, tidak perlu semuanya memajang lukisan mereka 'kan? Kita pilih saja lukisan siapa yang benar-benar bagus dan layak dipajang," Inari menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan teman-temannya.

"Hmm, lumayan juga..."

"Bagus juga tuh idenya!"

"Cosplay Cafe plus pameran lukisan bikinan sendiri..."

"Kedengarannya hebat!"

"Oke, oke," Shikamaru menengahi. "Jadi kita setuju membuat Cosplay cafe berikut pameran lukisannya?"

"OOOSSHH!" semua orang di dalam kelas menjawab dengan bersemangat. Bahkan kulihat Kakashi-sensei ikut mengangkat tangannya.

Perjuangan kami dalam mewujudkan Cosplay Cafe tidak hanya sampai di situ saja. Banyak sekali yang harus diurus. Seperti pembagian kerja dan anggaran belanja. Dekorasi kefe juga perlu diperhatikan. Juga pamflet untuk promosi dan menu apa saja yang akan disediakan oleh kafe kami.

Semua orang kelihatannya bersemangat sekali. Terutama Shikamaru. Entah kenapa dia jadi banyak bergerak dan bicara. Yah, tidak heran juga sih. Dia 'kan penanggung jawab kelas. Jadi banyak juga yang harus diaturnya.

* * *

"Hei, Naruto, nanti kau ikut aku rapat festival dengan yang lain ya?" Shika berkata padaku saat kami semua tengah melahap makan siang kami di kafetaria.

"Yah, boleh saja, sih," jawabku sambil menyuap kare yang kali ini menjadi menu makan siangku.

"Yo, Naruto, Shikamaru," terdengar suara nyaring yang sangat familiar itu menyapaku dan Shikamaru.

"Yo, Shino, kiba," ucapku riang seraya melambai pada mereka. Shikamaru sih cuma menguap saja.

"Bagaimana kelas pagi kalian? Ada yang menarik?" tanya Kiba sambil mengambil tempat duduk di hadapan Shikamaru sementara Shino mengambil tempat di depanku.

"Tadi kami mendiskusikan tentang festival sekolah nanti," jawabku.

"Benarkah? Di kelasku juga. Siapa penanggung jawab di kelasmu?" Kiba bertanya sambil menyendok sup miso-nya.

"Itu... dia," jawabku sambil menunjuk Shikamaru yang sama sekali tidak menghiraukan hidangan makanan di hadapannya dan malah tidur berbantalkan tangannya sendiri.

"Shikamaru? Nggak salah?" tanya Kiba setelah beberapa saat mematung dalam posisinya menyuapkan sup ke mulutnya sementara Shino sama sekali tidak memberi respon apa-apa. Yah, susah juga sih menentukan apakah Shino merespon atau tidak, Karena kaca mata hitam bundar dan kerah seragam yang ditinggikan itu sangat menganggu penerimaanku.

"Awalnya juga aku agak kaget. Tapi karena orangnya sendiri bilang mau, apa boleh buat," jawabku pada kahirnya.

"Ha, ha. Rasanya lucu juga ya, melihat Shikamaru mau kerja keras begitu?" celetuk Kiba sambil sedikit tertawa.

"Jangan membicarakan orang lain tepat di depannya dong. Hoaaaahhmm..." tiba-tiba saja Shikamaru bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Eh? Shika? Kau bangun rupanya?" tanyaku sedikit gugup.

"Malah bagus 'kan bicara langsung di depan orangnya? Kalau beraninya cuma bisik-bisisk di belakang itu pengecut namanya," Kiba membela diri.

"Hmh. Merepotkan," ujar Shikamaru malas dan mulai memposisikan kepalanya agar nyaman di atas lengannya yang terlipat di meja.

"Jadi, kau benar-benar dengan suka rela mengambil posisi merepotkan begitu, Shikamaru? Tanpa paksaan?" selidik Kiba lebih lanjut.

"Yah, tanpa paksaan. Lagi pula aku juga mau membuktikan kalau sebenarnya aku ini mampu," jawaban Shikamaru agak teredam oleh lengannya. Terlebih lagi, aku tidak sepenuhnya mengerti apa maksud dari kata-kata Shikamaru barusan.

"Kau ini. memang dasar ya?" Kiba berkata sambil tersenyum pasrah pada si genius itu.

"Sudah kuduga,"

Eh? Rasanya aku dengar ada seseorang yang bilang begitu. Tapi belum sempat aku memastikannya, Kiba sudah mengalihkanku pada pembicaraan seru tentang liga sepak bola nasional.

* * *

"Naruto, ayo," ajak Shikamaru saat bel tanda pelajaran terakhir hari ini berakhir berbunyi.

"Iya, iya. Sabar sebentar kenapa sih," jawabku sambil membereskan alat-alat sekolahku.

"Hei, sudah kau putuskan siapa saja yang akan dipilih lukisannya untuk dipamerkan?" tanya Shikamaru sembari menungguku.

"Yah, belum tahu pastinya juga sih. Kupikir ada satu anak yang lukisan-lukisannya bisa digolongkan ke kelas pro. Ayo," jawabku. Shikamaru mengangguk. Kemudian kami berdua berjalan menuju ruang rapat yang sudah ditentukan di lantai tiga.

"Menurutmu siapa?" tanya Shikamaru lagi.

"Sai," jawabku singkat.

"Yah, lukisannya memang selalu bagus dan enak dipandang sih. Tapi apa menurutmu tidak terlalu suram kalau lukisannya yang dipajang? Kau tahu sendiri 'kan dia kalau melukis itu agak 'emo'?"

"Hmm, mungkin itu karena dia selalu melukis pakai tinta dan kuas tradisional. Makanya kesan lukisannya jadi sedikit muram. Tapi menurutku sih tidak apa-apa. Kita juga bisa pilih lukisan-lukisan lain yang nggak begitu muram 'kan?"

"Yah, kau ada benarnya juga. Tidak semuanya harus lukisan Sai 'kan?"

Aku mengangguk setuju dan sudah membuka mulutku untuk berkomentar saat seseorang memanggilku, "Dobe!"

"Grrhh! Sudah berapa kali kubilang jangan panggil aku 'dobe', Teme!" tanpa kuberitahu namanya pun kalian juga sudah bisa mengetahui siapa orang yang begitu hobinya dan amat sangat kurang kerjaan yang selalu memanggilku 'dobe' bukan?

"Kau tidak pulang?" Sasuke bertanya dengan sama sekali tidak mepedulikan apa yang baru saja kuomongkan tadi.

"Tidak. Aku ada urusan dengan Shika. Kalu kau mau pulang duluan saja," jawabku ketus sambil bergerak sedikit lebih dekat pada Shikamaru yang cuma berdiri diam saja.

"Hn. Jangan pulang terlalu malam. Jaa," dan begitulah. Uchiha 'Teme' Sasuke berlalu begitu saja dari hadapanku. Kadang aku heran, kenapa sikapnya tidak ada manis-manisnya sama sekali padaku sih?

"Jadi, kau benar-benar tinggal bersama Uchiha ya?" celetukan Shikamaru membuatku tersadar.

"Hah? Oh. Yah, apa boleh buat. Ayo pergi. Yang lain pasti sudah menunggu."

Kami melanjutkan perjalanan kami ke lantai tiga gedung utama sekolah sambil membicarakan berbagai macam hal. Aku sedikit kaget melihat Kiba muncul di dalam ruangan rapat. Saat kutanya apa dia juga jadi penanggung jawab untuk kelasnya, dia hanya bilang bahwa dia hanya menjadi perwakilan saja saat itu karena penanggung jawab kelasnya sedang ada urusan lain.

"Rasanya aku juga tidak mau repot-repot jadi penanggung jawab deh," imbuhnya sambil tertawa kecil.

Di dalam rapat koordinasi kali ini ditentukan beberapa hal. Misalnya saja apakah semua kelas sudah memutuskan untuk membuat atau menampilkan apa dan apakah kami akan mendapat kelas yang berbeda untuk membuat kreasi kami. Tentu saja untuk kelas-kelas yang akan menampilkan darama atau paduan suara akan menempati aula sekolah. Untuk kelas-kelas yang akan diacak.

Pemusatan acara festival sekolah kali ini berada di gedung utama sekolah lantai dua dan tiga. Jadi bisa dipastikan kalau setiap kelas dari berbagai jurusan tidak akan ada yang akan menempati kelas mereka sendiri. Menurutku begini bagus juga sih. Kalau misalnya kami mekakai kelas kami sendiri bisa jadi kacau nantinya.

Kelasku nantinya akan menempati ruang 213 di lantai dua. Tempatnya lumayan menguntungkan untuk kami yang akan membuka kafe; tepat di samping tangga naik-turun bagian barat gedung yang memang sering dilalui orang. Aku dan Shika sama sekali tidak bisa memikirkan tempat yang jauh lebih bagus dari ruangan ini.

"Sepertinya semuanya berjalan dengan baik ya, Shika?" ujarku pada Shikamaru saat rapat telah selesai dan semua anak tengah bersiap-siap utnuk pulang.

"Yah, ini baru awalnya saja sih. Jangan terlalu terpaku pada festival sekolah saja," kata Shikamaru sambil menyandang tasnya di bahunya.

"Duluan, Naruto," katanya sambil berjalan pergi menyusul Kiba yang sudah duluan jalan. Rumah mereka memang berdekatan sih, jadi mereka lebih sering pulang dan berangkat sekolah bersama.

"Ya. Hati-hati,"

Beberapa menit setelah Shikamaru pergi aku pun keluar dari gedung sekolah. Saat aku berjalan ke halte dekat sekolahku, aku baru sadar kalau ternyata hari sudah mulai gelap. Sepertinya juga aku akan terlambat makan malam lagi di rumah. Sayangnya hari ini aku tidak bawa uang lebih, jadi niatku untuk makan malam di luar jadi gagal. Yah, semoga saja Kaa-san mau berbaik hati menyisakan makanan untukku di rumah.

Di dalam bus tidak terlalu ramai. Ada beberapa bangku yang kosong saat aku naik. Selama perjalanan pulang, headphone iPod-ku tak pernah lepas dari telingaku. Terus mengalunkan lagu-lagu kesukaanku selama tiga puluh menit. Di tengah perjalanan hujan mulai turun. Ugh, sial! Aku juga lupa bawa payung! Lagi pula tadi cuacanya cerah-cerah saja. Semoga saja nanti ada yang mau berbaik hati menjemputku di halte.

Tepat saat itu ponselku bergetar. Cepat-cepat aku mengambilnya dari tasku. Satu pesan masuk.

From: Teme U.

Sampai mana?

Singkat sekali! Dasar! Tingkat pendiamnya ini sudah sangat parah. Buru-buru aku mengetik balasanku.

To: Teme U.

Hampir sampai halte. Kenapa?

Beberapa saat kemudian balasanku datang:

From: Teme U.

Kutunggu di halte.

Eh? Yang benar saja? Si Teme itu mau menungguku di halte hujan-hujan begini? Sepertinya tidak mungkin sekali 'kan? Namun saat aku akan membalas pesan terakhir Sasuke itu ternyata bus yang kunaiki sudah sampai di halte tujuanku. Buru-buru aku bangkit dari tempat dudukku dan berjalan ke pintu keluar dengan langkah cepat. Dan, benar saja. Di halte bercat hijau muda itu berdirilah seorang pemuda berkulit pucat, bermata hitam dengan potongan rambut mirip jambul burung kakak tua.

"Dobe," ucapnya saat melihatku turun. Aku berjalan cepat ke arahnya.

"Sudah berapa lama kau menunggu?" tanyaku padanya dengan mata menyipit.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" Sasuke balik bertanya. Aku melirik jam tanganku sekilas.

"Setengah tujuh," jawabku singkat.

"Tiga puluh menit. Ayo jalan," ujarnya cuek sambil menarikku dengan tangan kirinya sementara tangan kanannya memegangi payung.

"Hei! Tanganmu dingin sekali! Kau benar-benar menungguku selama setengah jam?" tanyaku tidak percaya.

"Hn,"

"Kenapa kau menungguku selama itu? Harusnya di rumah saja dari pada nanti jadi sakit," protesku padanya.

Sasuke menoleh menatapku sejenak.

"Kau mau pulang kehujanan?" dia balik bertanya. Ugh, orang ini! Tidak bisakah dia langsung memberi jawaban langsung dari pada harus bertanya balik? Dasar!

"Tidak perlu menungguku selama itu 'kan?" ujarku ketus.

"Hn," sahut Sasuke singkat.

"Kenapa baru pulang?"

Aku mengangkat sebelah alis pirangku. Tumben sekali si Pangeran Es ini mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Aku ikut rapat untuk festival sekolah nanti," jawabku pada akhirnya.

"Kau jadi panitia?" Sasuke bertanya lebih lanjut.

"Ya. Cuma wakil ketua saja sih,"

"Hn,"

Akhirnya kami sampai juga di rumah. Buru-buru aku berjalan masuk ke rumah sementara Sasuke berurusan dengan payung yang dibawanya.

"Tadaima~" ucapku lantang sambil melepas sepatu dan jaket yang kupakai.

"Okaeri," terdengar suara ibuku dari kedalaman rumah sebelum kemudian kepalanya muncul dari ruang keluarga. Hmm, rasanya hal ini pernah terjadi sebelumnya. De Javu. De Javu.

"Kenapa baru pulang Naruto?" tanya ibuku sambil menghampiriku di genkan.

"Ah, itu. Ada rapat panitia untuk acara festival sekolah kami tadi," jawabku.

"Ah, begitu ya. Mandi dulu sana. Air hangatnya sudah Kaa-san siapkan," suruh ibuku.

"Hai~"

* * *

Dua puluh menit kemudian, Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi kemudian langsung menuju ke ruang makan untuk memakan makan malamnya yang agak telat. Setelah itu dia naik ke lantai dua, ke kamarnya. Namun saat dia membuka pintu kamar sementaranya, dia mendapati sosok seorang Uchiha Sasuke tengah membaca salah satu buku milik ayahnya di atas futon Naruto yang sudah tergelar.

"Ngapain kau di sini, Uchiha?" tanya Naruto sinis sambil menutup pintu kamarnya.

Sasuke diam saja. Dia tampak sama seklai tidak menyadari keberadaan Naruto di dalam ruangan itu atau sama sekali tidak mempedulikannya. Bahkan saat Naruto berjalan mendekatinya dan duduk di sebelahnya. Untuk beberapa saat, Naruto hanya diam. Sebagian kecil dari dirinya menunggu Sasuke untung mebuka mulutnya dan menjelaskan padanya apa yang sebenarnya dia lakukan di kamarnya. Tidak mungkin hanya untuk membaca bukan? Kalau cuma mau membaca di kamarnya sendiripun bisa.

Namun, setelah menunggu selama lima menit penuh dan tanpa respons yang memuaskan dari calon suaminya itu dia akhirnya menyerah dan jadi jengkel pada dirinya sendiri yang sudah debegitu bodohnya berharap bahwa Sasuke akan berbicara, menjawap pertanyaannya dengan suka rela.

"Terserah kau sajalah," dengsu Naruto kesal. Naruto kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya di atas futon dan menarik selimutnya yang tidak terlalu tebal menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

Selama semenit berikutnya, dia masih bisa merasakan Sasuke yang masih duduk di ujung futonnya dan membaca buku. Namun kemudian, dia bisa mendengar suara debam pelan saat buku itu ditutup. Selanjutnya, dia bisa merasakan Sasuke menarik selimutnya dan ikut berbaring bersama Naruto di atas futon.

"Kau terlau cepat ngambek, Naruto. Sama sekali tidak asik," ucap Sasuke pelan. Naruto diam sajaa, pura-pura tidur.

"Hei, Dobe? Kau tidak benar-benar tidur, 'kan?"

Alis Naruto sedikit berkedut mendengar panggilan Sasuke yang sudah sangat sering dipakainya. Namun dia tetap bertahan diam.

"Hmn, baiklah kalau maumu begitu. Apa boleh buat," ujar Sasuke lagi.

Detik berikutnya, Naruto merasakan sesuatu yang hangat membungkus tubuhnya. Bukan, bukan selimut futonnya. Sasuke. Tanpa diduganya sama sekali, Sasuke telah memeluknya dari belakang. Dia melingkarkan tangan pucatnya ke pinggang Naruto, membawanya lebih dekat ketubuhnya, dan menempelkan dahinya ke belakang kepala Naruto.

"Baumu enak," ucap Sasuke sambil menghiru aroma yang menguar dari tengkuk Naruto.

Naruto terkesiap kaget saat merasakan bibir dingin Sasuke menempel di tengkuknya. Hal itu membuat seluruh bulu kuduk Naruto meremang.

"Kau juga hangat," lanjut Sasuke sambil terus menciumi tengkuk Naruto. Buru-buru Naruto membalikkan posisi tubuhnya karena dia tidak yakin kalau dirinya bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi kalau Sasuke terus-terusan menciuminya seperti itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Teme?" ucap Naruto, berusaha terdengar garang meskipun dia tahu jantungnya sudah mulai berdetak tak terkendali.

"Apa? Sudah jelas, 'kan?" Sasuke bertanya balik sebelum menempelkan bibirnya ke pipi kanan Naruto dan langsung menarik tubuhnya lagi.

"Menciummu," lanjutnya sementara naruto hanya bisa memandangnya dengan mata terbelalak.

"Terserah kau sajalah," ujar Naruto sebal sambil menyetakkan selimutnya menutupi tubuhnya lagi dan berbalik memunggungi Sasuke. Sasuke hanya menyringai kecil melihat tingkah kekanak-kanakan si pirangnya itu.

"Hei, Dobe, tidakkah kau pikir kita terlalu asing untuk satu sama lain?" Sasuke akhirnya memutuskan untuk memecah keheningan di ruangan penuh buku itu.

"Apa maksudmu?" suara Naruto sedikit teredam oleh selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya seperti kepompong.

"Kau tahu, 'kan? Sebelum ini kita tidak pernah bertemu dan selama dua bulan terakhir ini kita jarang bicara," jelas Sasuke. Naruto terdiam sesaat, memikirkan perkataan Sasuke itu. Kemudian akhirnya dia keluar dari kepompong selimutnya dan membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga dia berhadapan dengan Sasuke sekarang.

"Tidak pernah bertemu kau bilang? Bukannya waktu itu kau bilang kau tidak akan pernah melepaskanku **lagi**? Apa maksud **lagi**-mu waktu itu, huh?"

Sasuke memandang Naruto sedikit tajam, agak kaget bahwa Naruto masih ingat perkataannya waktu dia 'keceplosan' waktu itu.

"Hmm, belum waktunya aku memberitahumu hal itu,"

"Lalu kapan kau akan memeberitahuku hal itu?"

"Hm, mungkin di hari pernikahan kita nanti?

"Kenapa harus nunggu sampai nanti kalau sekarang saja bisa?" Naruto berkata, terus mendesak.

"Itu karena aku inginnya nanti, Dobe," ujar Sasuke sambil menyentil dahi Naruto.

"Lagipula, bagaimana kalau pertanyaannya kubalik; kenapa kita tidak bercinta sekarang saja daripada harus menunggu kita menikah?" sambung Sasuke lagi sebelum Naruto bisa membuka mulut untuk protes berlanjut.

Perlu beberapa detik lebih lama bagi Naruto untuk bisa benar-benar memahami perkataan calon suaminya itu. Mukanya langsung jadi merah padam begitu pemahaman merasuk ke otaknya.

"Teme hentai!" pekiknya sambil berbalik cepat memunggungi dan membungkus lagi tubuhnya dengan selimut futon sementara Sasuke mati-matian menahan tawanya yang hampir-hampir pecah melihat ekspresi muka merah Naruto tadi.

Yah, mereka berdua memang tidak pernah bilang kalau mereka mau melakukan hal 'itu' setelah mereka menikah sih. Tapi sepertinya kesepakatan tanpa kata sudah terbentuk di antara mereka bahwa mereka tidak akan melakukan hal yang terlalu 'berbahaya' sebelum mereka menikah. memang sih mereka mau bercinta kapan saja itu bukan masalah yang terlalu besar, minimal tidak akan ada yang hamil. Tapi mereka pikir akan lebih leluasa melakukan hal itu saat mereka menikah nanti. Tapi, bagi Sasuke, kalau misalkan dobe-nya ingin melakukan hal itu sekarangpun dia juga sudah siap. Tahu sendiri 'kan, kalau para Uchiha itu semuanya mesum-mesum?

"Dobe," panggil Sasuke pelan sambil berusaha membuka belitan selimut hangat itu pada tubuh Naruto. Namun ternyata Naruto memegangi selimutnya sangat kencang sampai-sampai Sasuke tidak bisa membukanya.

"Naruto," panggil Sasuke lagi. Kali ini dia buat nadanya jadi lebih halus.

Dipanggil semesra itu oleh calon suaminya sendiri membuat pertahanan Naruto jadi goyah. Dia pun akhirnya memunculkan kepalanya keluar dari selimut.

"Apa?" gerutunya masih sedikit sebal pada Sasuke yang selalu saja mempermainkannya.

"Kau manis sekali," bisik Sasuke di telinga Naruto. Senyumnya jadi makin lebar saat dilihatnya dari samping bahwa telinga Naruto mulai memerah lagi.

"Nggak ada cowok yang mau dipanggil manis, Teme," geram Naruto menutupi rasa malunya. Sasuke hanya tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan Naruto itu. Kemudian dia menyelipkan tubuhnya ke balik selimut yang membungkus Naruto dan melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang pemuda pirang di hadapannya itu.

"Teme," gerutu Naruto saat Sasuke menariknya lebih dekat pada tubuh Sasuke yang terasa lebih dingin dari tubuhnya.

"Hei, bagaimana kita main Dua puluh Pertanyaan?" usul Sasuke yang sudah nyaman dengan posisinya sekarang.

"Hmm, boleh. Aku yang mulai,"

"Hn,"

"Oke. Umm... Apa makanan favoritmu?"

"Onigiri,"

"Wa? Kenapa onigiri?" ucap Naruto penasaran. Dia pikir Sasuke akan mengucapkan sebuah nama makanan khas Inggris yang namanya bakal sangat rumit.

"Karena onigiri adalah makanan pertama yang pernah kubuat sendiri," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Kau suka bunga?" giliran Sasuke yang bertanya.

"Hmm, tidak terlalu juga sih. Tapi aku suka bunga matahari,"

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa ya? Mungkin karena warnanya mirip seperti warna rambut dan kulitku. He,he," ucap Naruto sambil terkekeh. Dia benar-benar menyukai bunga matahari. Namun sampai saat ini kalau ditanya kenapa dia pasti akan bingung sendiri kenapa dia bisa suka pada bunga matahari. Tapi setiap kali dia teringat pada bunga matahri ada sebuah kenangan yang melintas di dalam kepalanya. Kenangan yang sudah mulai pudar dari memori otaknya, tentang seseorang yang pernah ditemuinya di sebuah padang penuh bunga-bunga berwarna cerah dengan tinggi hampir setinggi orang dewasa itu di masa lalu.

"Kau ini benar-benar kacau ya?" komentar Sasuke mendengar jawaban pemuda pirang itu.

"Terserah apa katamu lah. Oke, apa batu kesukaanmu?"

"Safir," jawab Sasuke segera.

"Safir? Kenapa? Kukira kau bakal suka sesuatu yang lebih kelam,"

"Warnanya mirip matamu,"

Naruto sedikit kaget mendengar jawaban Sasuke itu.

"Phuah, jawaban macam apa itu? Nggak nyambung sama sekali, tahu tidak?" ucap Naruto dalam usahanya menutupi rasa kagetnya yang belum mereda.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat.

Kemudian mereka saling terdiam. Masing-masing teralihkan oleh pikiran mereka.

"Katakan, Naruto, apa kau menyukaiku?" ucap Sasuke setelah menimbang-nimbang selama beberapa saat.

Kali ini Naruto benar-benar kaget mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke itu. Ya, benar. Selama beberapa bulan ini dia masih sedikit bingung tentang perasaannya yang sebenarnya pada Sasuke. Memang sih dia sudah setuju untuk menikah dengan Sasuke. Tapi awalnya dia melakukan hal itu karena dia tidak mau keluarga jadi tercerai berai. Dan dia tetap berpegang pada alasan itu untuk bertahan dengan Sasuke.

Namun sepertinya belakangan ini dia jadi sering memikirkan pemuda berkulit pucat yang tengah memeluknya saat ini. Jadi sedikit merasa tidak nyaman kalau dia tidak ada di dekatnya. Apa itu tandanya kalau dia mulai menyukai Sasuke? Tapi terkadang dia juga sangat ingin menghajar Sasuke habis-habisan karena sikap dan kata-katanya yang selalu menusuk dan menyebakan.

"Aku..." ucap Naruto ragu-ragu setelah memikirkan jawabannya agak lama.

"...mungkin."

* * *

Saya tahu ini fic sudah lama sekali nggak saya update dan pasti banyak yang ngira bakal di discontinue. Tapi, walaupun jarak update-nya bakal agak lama, saya akan meneruskan cerita ini sampai selesai. Dan saya berterima kasih sekali sama para reader yang masih setia nungguin kelanjutan BXB ini.

Jangan pukuli saya, pweaseee... T^T

Akhir kata,, R-E-V-I-E-W.


	6. VI

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair(s) : U. Sasuke & U. Naruto**

**Rate : T**

**Warning(s) : OOC, OOC, OOC, boy love, shonen-ai, AU, un-beta'd**

**

* * *

**

**Boy X Boy**

**Ch. V**

**by greenandred**

**

* * *

**

"Dobe, kau lupa makan malam lagi," terdengar suara Sasuke memanggilku.

"Hnm," jawabku asal tanpa mendongakkan kepalaku dari buku sketsaku. Selama sesaat aku sama sekali tidak mendengar suara apa pun di dalam ruangan penuh buku ini. Namun detik berikutnya, buku sketsa dan pensilku sudah raib dari genggaman tanganku.

Mataku berkedip beberapa kali. Kemudian aku mendongakkan kepalaku dan memandang sosok Sasuke yang tengah berdiri di hadapanku dengan kedua barang berhargaku berada di tangannya. Aku bisa merasakan urat kemarahanku berkedut di dahi dan kepalan tanganku.

"Teme..." geramku memperingatkan.

"Apa? Geramanmu itu tidak akan mempan buatku, tahu tidak? Lagi pula sudah sesorean ini kau mengurung diri di dalam ruangan ini dan terus menggambar. Kau tidak capek?" ucap Sasuke datar sambil mengerling buku sketsaku.

"Aku tidak akan mati lemas cuma gara-gara menggambar seharian tahu," ucapku ketus sambil melipat tanganku di depan dada.

"Turunlah. Kushina-san sepertinya masak sesuatu yang enak," Sasuke berkata sambil menaruh buku sketsa dan pensilku di atas meja. Kemudian dia pergi begitu saja tanpa menunggu reaksiku.

"Huh. Dasar Teme menyebalkan," gumamku kesal sambil bangkit berdiri dari kursiku dan berjalan keluar kamar.

GRAB!

ZRUK!

Cepat. Kejadiannya begitu cepat sampai-sampai aku hampir tidak menyadarinya. Selangkah setelah aku melewati ambang pintu, sebuah tangan menyambar tangan kiriku dan menyentakkannya sehingga aku tertarik ke belakang dan menabrak sesuatu yang keras, hangat, dan bernafas. Aku bisa merasakan nafas orang itu mengenai leherku. Kemudian sebelum aku memproses keadaan sekitarku lebih jauh lagi, kurasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan agak dingin mendarat di leherku.

Jantungku berhenti berdetak selama satu detik penuh sebelum akhirnya memompa darah lebih banyak lagi di dalam tubuhku ketika kurasakan lagi benda itu bergerak ke atas dalam gerakan lambat dan berhenti di telingaku.

"Begitu baru, Dobeku,"

Cup!

Kami-sama! Bibir lembut dan dingin itu mendarat di pipiku! Detik itu juga aku sama sekali tidak bisa menggerakkan otot tubuhku sama sekali. Mataku membulat. Menatap Sasuke dalam ketidak percayaan.

"Apa ciumanku semenghanyutkan itu? Padahal baru di pipi. Bagaimana kalau di sini ya?" ucap Sasuke. Jari telunjuk kanannya perlahan bergerak dan mendarat tepat di atas bibirku.

"Aaaaaarrrggghhhh! Teme! Berhenti bersikap aneh begitu!" aku berteriak kesal sambil melepaskan diri dari dekapan Sasuke. Aku melempar pandangan tajam menusukku padanya sekali sebelum menuruni tangga.

Dasar teme nggak waras! Sejak pernyataan suka-ku yang masih mengambang minggu lalu, si Kulit Mayat itu jadi semakin gencar mengangguku. Dia jadi mirip stalker dan sedikit menakutkan bagiku. Kenapa? Yah, apa kalian akan merasa biasa-biasa saja saat setiap kali kalian bicara dengan orang lain entah itu – cowok atau cewek – kalian bisa merasakan tatapan dingin menusuk seakan ingin membubuh dengan membabi buta yang diarahkan pada kalian? Walaupun tatapan-tatapan mengerikan itu tidak benar-benar ditujukan pada kalian dan lebih kepada lawan bicaramu, tapi tetap saja bikin nggak enak. Bikin merinding.

Sejak malam itu juga Sasuke terus menanyaiku tentang hal-hal kecil mengenai diriku yang bahkan aku sendiri bingung bagaimana mau menjawabnya. Pernah suatu kali dia tanya padaku aku lebih suka bau obat merah atau tablet aspirin. Coba, siapa sih orang yang sebegitu kurang kerjaannya menanyakan hal nggak bermutu macam itu? Yah, tapi akhirnya kujawab juga sih. Soalnya dia terus memaksaku untuk menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang nggak jelas itu pertanyaan bodoh atau sekedar lelucon tidak bermutu.

Di sekolah para siswa jadi semakin sibuk dengan festival sekolah dan ujian yang semakin dekat. Ujian akan diadakan seminggu sebelum festival sekolah yang akan diadakan tepat sehari sebelum liburan musim panas. Sejauh ini persiapan kami cukup lancar. Dan ada dua hal yang sangat membuatku terheran-heran.

Yang pertama adalah Shikamaru. Pemuda jenuis-pemalas itu benar-benar menjalankan tugasnya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Padahal kukira dia akan setengah-setengah menjalankan tanggung jawabnya itu. Yah, bukannya aku tidak percaya pada Shikamaru atau apa. Tapi, kalau kalian sudah berteman selama empat tahun bersamanya dan sudah tahu sifatnya, pasti kalian akan berpikir yang sama denganku.

Tapi ternyata dugaanku salah besar. Seperti yang sudah kubilang tadi, Shikamaru benar-benar menjalankan tugasnya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Bahkan sebagian besar ide untuk kafe kelas kami adalah iede darinya dan dia juga menyumbangkan strategi-strategi agar jualan kami laris dan dapat untung banyak dengan modal minim.

Aku jadi berpikir lama sekali melihat Shikamaru yang berubah drastis seperti itu. Dia bahkan rela tidak tidur siang demi mensukseskan kafe kami. Akhirnya, setelah lama berpikir, aku menumakan jawaban cemerlang yang sama sekali tak bisa dibantah; Nara Shikamaru, si jenius-pemalas dari Kogaku sedang jatuh cinta!

Yap, benar sekali; Shikamaru sedang jatuh cinta.

Alasannya gampang saja, dia ingin membuat orang yang disukainya itu melihatnya. Bahwa dia juga mampu melakukan sesuatu selain bilang "Mendokusai" dan tidur sepanjang waktu. Dia ingin membuktikan bahwa rumor tentang kejeniusannya memang benar. Dia ingin mebuktikan dirinya. Akhirnya aku paham apa arti kata-kata yang diucapkannya seminggu yang lalu padaku, Kiba, dan Shino di kafetaria.

Masalahnya sekarang adalah siapa orang yang sebegitu hebatnya sampai-sampai dia bisa menggetarkan hati Shikamaru yang lama-lama bisa jadi berpikir bahwa hidup ini terlalu membosankan dan memutuskan untuk mencoba kematian? Yah, di situlah masalahnya, siapa orangnya? Sudah selama beberapa hari ini aku terus memperhatikan Shikamaru berinteraksi dengan orang-orang. Tapi sepertinya tiadak ada satu pun yang dia perlakukan dengan khusus. Aku sengaja selalu ada bersamanya untuk mencari tahu tentang hal itu. Dan karena itu jugalah Shikamaru jadi orang yang paling sering kena death glare Uchiha™ punya Sasuke.

Yang kedua adalah Uchiha Sasuke, anak bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha pemilik salah satu perusahaan paling berpengaruh di dunai saat ini, tiba-tiba memutuskan untuk menjadi penanggung jawab festival untuk kelasnya. Bingung? Sama! Kaget? Aku juga! Entah bagaiman caranya, pada kali kedua kami rapat bersama para guru dia muncul di ruangan rapat bersama Hyuuga Neji yang menjadi wakil penanggung jawab kelas mereka menyatakan bahwa dirinya telah menggantikan penanggung jawab kelasnya yang secara tiba-tiba mengundurkan diri dan akhirnya dia 'mau tidak mau' harus menjadi penggantinya.

Hm, ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan di sini.

Sasuke memang jenius, yah hampir-hampir mirip Shikamaru lah. Dan dia sangat cuek pada keberadaan orang-orang di sekitarnya, pada semua yang tidak ada hubungan khusus dengannya. Karena itulah aku curiga dia punya tujuan lain dengan menjadi penanggung jawab kelasnya untuk acara festival kali ini, dan saat kutanya kenapa saat kami berada di dalam bus pada saat pulang dia hanya menggumam tidak jelas yang kedengaran sangat mirip dengan; "Bukan urusanmu."

Apa dia sedang jatuh cinta juga?

Eh, tapi bukankah dia bilang dia suka padaku?

Lalu kenapa repot-repot jadi penanggung jawab festival sekolah kalau mau... uhm... menarik perhatianku? Maksudku, kami serumah dan selama hampir dua puluh empat jam sehari dia selalu merecokiku dengan kehadirannya yang sangat mengganggu itu. Aku tidak mungkin terus-terusan mencueki orang yang berada dalam jarak pandangku 'kan? Maksudku, lama-lama kalian juga akan luluh juga terhadap orang yang sebegitu ngototnya pada kalian 'kan? Iya 'kan?

Aaarrgghhh! Uchiha sialan! Dia selalu saja berhasil bikin kepalaku pingin meledak!

* * *

Sasuke meletakkan sumpit dan mangkuk yang kini sudah kosong di atas meja makan. Hanya ada dia dan Naruto saja di rumah karena Minato, Kushiha, dan Kyuubi sedang punya acara sendiri-sendiri. Dan betapa herannya Sasuke ketika dia memandang ke seberang meja, pada Naruto, yang baru memakan separuh isi mangkuknya sendiri. Baru kali ini Sasuke melihat Naruto makan dengan pelan dan sambil melamun begitu, biasanya dalam lima menit si pirang itu sudah pindah ke mangkuk keduanya dengan bersemangat.

"Dobe," panggil Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak digubris oleh Naruto.

"Naruto," panggil Sasuke lagi. Masih saja pemuda di hadapannya itu tidak bergeming.

Sasuke memandangi Naruto dengan mata sedikit menyipit. Kalau sudah begini, cuma ada satu cara untuk membangunkan Naruto dari trans-nya. Detik berikutnya Sasuke menggerakkan tubuhnya ke depan dan menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Naruto yang tertutup. Awalnya Naruto tidak merespon pada apa yang tengah dilakukan Sasuke terhadapnya. Namun saat dia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan basah menyapu bibir bagian bawahnya, secara refleks dia bergerak mundur dan mendelik pada Sasuke yang dengan tenangnya kembali memungut sumpitnya dan melanjutkan makan.

"Apa-apaan kau, Teme?" salak Naruto. Kemarahannya makin tersulut saat melihat Sasuke masih dengan tenangnya melahap makan malamnya.

"Apa kau lebih suka kupukul daripada kucium?" Sasuke balik bertanya.

Muka Naruto memerah.

"Atas dasar apa kau tiba-tiba menciumku begitu, huh?" ujar Naruto sambil menahan emosinya.

"Kau melamun,"

"Hah?"

"Dobe, kau melamun. Kupikir kau ini kerasukan setan entah apa, jadi kucium saja biar bangun. Aku selesai," Sasuke kemudian mengemasi peralatan makannya dan menaruhnya di bak cucian dan mencucinya.

"Kau sebaiknya cepat selesaikan makanmu kalau tidak mau benar-benar kerasukan setan," ujar Sasuke sambil berjalan ke kamarnya.

"Hei, Teme! Tunggu!" terdengar suara Naruto mengejarnya saat dia telah sampai di anak tangga teratas. Sasuke tidak menjawab panggilan si pirang itu dan terus masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Teme! Kubilang tunggu!" ucap Naruto keras sambil menyentak terbuka pintu berwarna oranye itu.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke sambil terus berkutat dengan kameranya.

"Ngapain kau kemari?" tanya Sasuke selanjutnya.

"Hm? Yah dari pada aku menganggur saja dan karena semua orang sedang keluar kupikir aku mau main-main saja di sini. Lagi pula ini juga kamarku," Naruto menjawab sambil duduk bersila di atas tempat tidurnya yang berwarna oranye. Sasuke sama sekali tidak mempedulikannya dan terus berkutat dengan sebuah majalah yang penuh dengan gambar-gambar kamera canggih.

Naruto memperhatikan si pantat ayam itu selama beberapa menit berikutnya. Namun saat tanda-tanda Sasuke akan mengajaknya berkomunikasi tidak ada akhirnya dia bangkit dari duduknya dan mendekati mini compo yang ada di ruangan itu. Saat dilihatnya ada sebuah kaset yang terpasang di dalam mini compo itu, Naruto langsung menekan tombol play. Langsung terdengar suara intro sebuah lagu yang sama sekali asing di telinganya.

"Ini lagunya siapa?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Secondhand Serenade," jawab Sasuke singkat. Alis Naruto terangkat sebelah mendengar nama asing yang sulit diucapkan itu.

"Sek-ken..."

"Seconhand Serenade," potong Sasuke. Kemudian dia berbalik menatap Naruto.

"Dobe, jadilah modelku," ucap Sasuke dengan nada seperempat meminta dan tiga perempat memerintah.

Naruto hanya bisa tercengang kaget mendengar permintaan... Um, tepatnya perintah Sasuke itu.

* * *

Naruto buru-burur menutup pintu kelasnya pagi itu. Nafasnya terengah-engah, tubuhnya hampir basah kuyup karena keringat. Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, bel mulai pelajaran bebunyi dan Naruto menghela nafasnya, lega. Dengan sedikit sempoyongan dia berjalan menuju ke tempat duduknya yang biasa di barisan belakang dekat jendela. Teman-teman sekelasnya memandangi pemuda berambut pirang itu dengan tatapan seolah-olah di jidatnya telah muncul mata ketiga.

"Kau kenapa, Naruto?" tanya Shikamaru yang duduk tepat di sebelahnya dan tumben-tumbennya pagi ini tidak tidur.

"Hah? Oh, tidak apa-apa. Cuma baru saja aku dikejar-kejar burung gagak kurang kerjaan. He, he," jawab Naruto sebelum mulai mengeluarkan buku pelajarannya. Shikamaru memandangnya dengan pandangan datar, namun sebenarnya dia sedang memikirnkan jawaban Naruto yang sarat makna tadi. Namun saat didengarnya suara Ebisu-sensei yang membahana di dalam kelas sesaat bel tanda masuk berbunyi, dirinya langsung ambruk ke meja yang ada di hadapannya.

* * *

Bel istirahat siang berbunyi. Para siswa buru-buru membereskan buku-buku mereka dan langsung berlari menuju ke kafetaria untuk makan siang. Begitu juga Shikamaru. Tadi pagi dia lupa sarapan. Dan lagi, tadi malam dia cuma sempat tidur dua jam gara-gara sibuk menyempurnakan cosplay cafe yang akan dibuka oleh kelasnya.

"Hei, Shika! Shika!" terdengar suara seseorang yang berbisik memanggilnya. Agak kaget, Shikamaru mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kelas.

"Hei, di sini!" Shikamaru langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu belakang kelas dan sedikit mengangkat alis matanya keheranan saat melihat teman berambut pirangnya tengah berjongkok di ambang pintu tengah menutupi dirinya dengan tas sekolahnya dan berusaha kelihatan kecil agar tidak terlihat oleh siapapun. Tanpa pikir panjang Shikamaru langsung mendekati Naruto dan ikut jongkok di hadapan si pirang itu.

"Apa?" tanya Shikamaru pelan.

"Bisa tolong belikan aku makan siang dan bawa ke taman belakang?" tanya Anruto dengan nada mendesak.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Shikamaru heran.

"Nanti sajalah aku jelaskan. Bisa ya?" mohon Naruto.

"Mendokusei. Terserah apa katamulah," mau tidak mau Shikamaru menyetujuinya.

"Arigato, Shikaaaa~" ucap Naruto girang sampai sempat-sempatnya memeluk si jenius sekilas.

"Oke. Kutunggu di taman belakang. Ja ne," setelah itu Naruto berlalu secepat badai. Shikamaru yang belum terlalu paham apa masalah Naruto kali ini hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saja. Detik berikutnya dia sudah dalam perjalanan menuju ke kafetaria.

* * *

Naruto duduk di atas rumput hijau yang terpotong rapi di taman belakang sekolahnya. Tubuhnya terlindung dari sinar matahari siang yang panas menyengat oleh bayang-bayang pohon entah-apa-namanya yang tengah ia sandari. Nafasnya sudah mulai teratur lagi sekarang.

Benar-benar deh. Si Teme itu ngototnya minta ampun, pikirnya dalam hati.

Bagaimana tidak? Sejak ia menolak –coretperintahcoret- permintaan Sasuke untuk menjadi modelnya, si Uchiha bungsu itu terus saja mengejar-ngejar dan merecokinya. Lagipula kenapa juga Sasuke butuh model? Biasanya dia cuma memotret-motret tumbuhan, sungai, bangunan, atau malah batu-batu kerikil yang berserakan di jalan. Kenapa sekarang malah jadi meminta dia jadi model? Dasar aneh!

Dan sepertinya Sasuke sama sekali tidak bisa menerima begitu saja penolakan yang diajukan oleh Naruto. Dan, seperti yang sudah dibilang tadi, tetap ngotot dan kukuh merecoki Naruto. Ugh, menyebalkan sekali! Tadi pagi saja Naruto dengan susah payah meloloskan diri dari mata tajam si Uchiha bungsu. Dan Naruto yakin kalau sampai istirahat siang ini dia bertemu lagi dengan Sasuke, dia pasti akan direcoki terus-menerus, bahkan mungkin bakal diikuti smpai masuk ke kelasnya!

Memang sih di rumah nanti mereka juga akan bertemu. Tapi dengan segenap tenaga dan semangat masa muda yang membara Naruto akan berusaha untuk terus menghindar dari kejaran Sang Demon Uchiha! Yeah!

"Kau ngapain pasang pose norak begitu, Naruto?"

Naruto melonjak kaget saat suara Nara Shikamaru memasuki area pendengarannya dan buru-buru menurunkan kedua tanngannya yang tanpa sadar telah dia angkat. Dia menoleh dengan cepat dan mendapati Shikamaru telah duduk di sampingnya.

"Eh, itu... Ano, nggak pa-pa kok," jawab Naruto sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal. Kebiasaan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, tadi calon suamimu itu mencarimu lho. Merepotkan deh," ujar Shikamaru sambil membuka bungkus roti cokelatnya. Gerakan Naruto menyeruput susu cokelat kotaknya terhenti mendengar perkataan Shikamaru itu.

"Seluruh kafetaria jadi heboh gara-gara dia. Dia juga sempat menanyaiku apakah aku lihat kau ada di man..."

"Shikamaru! Kau tidak bilang kalau aku sedang sembunyi di sini 'kan?" Naruto buru-buru memotong perkataan Shikamaru dan mencengkeram kerah kemeja sergamnya dengan keras.

"Uhm, tidak. Aku tidak bilang. Tenang saja," jawab Shikamaru. Naruto menghela nafas lega, namun sama sekali tidak melepaskan cengkeramannya pada kerah Shikamaru.

"Eh? Uhm, maaf," ucap Naruto sambil melepaskan cengkeramannya pada kerah seragam Shikamaru.

"Memangnya kenapa si Uchiha sampai ngamuk begitu sih? Merepotkan saja," tanya Shikamaru setelah beberapa saat terdiam.

Naruto menghela nafas panjang satu kali sebelum akhirnya menceritakan awal mula Sasuke jadi memburunya sampai membuat heboh sekolah seperti itu.

"Hm, begitu rupanya. Kenapa kau tidak mau?" tanya Shikamaru setelah Naruto selesai bercerita.

"Yah, asal kau tahu saja, aku sama sekali nggak mau wajahku nantinya jadi tontonan gratis orang-orang yang lewat," jawab Naruto dengan sedikit nada sebal di dalam suaranya.

"Lagi pula kenapa dia ngotot sekali sih harus aku yang jadi modelnya?" tambah Naruto sewot sambil menggiti rotinya dengan brutal.

"Yah, kalau kau ingin tahu alasannya silakan tanya saja sendiri pada Uchiha. Toh kalian tinggal serumah. Lagipula kau tidak akan bisa terus-terusan bersembunti darinya," ucap Shikamaru.

"Aku tahu," ucap Naruto sambil menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas rumput.

"Hhhaaahhh, terkadang aku jadi berpikir lagi kenapa aku mau menyetujui perjodohan itu,"

"Yah, kelihatannya memang meropkan," Shikamaru menyetujui dan bergabung dengan Naruto di atas rumput.

"Jangan berburuk sangka dulu begitu,"

"GYAAHH!"

Naruto terlompat bangun saat tiba-tiba muncul sesosok wajah dengan mata hampir putih di hadapannya. Dengan detak jantung masih berpacu, perlahan dia menyadari siapa yang dengan kurang kerjaannya mengagetkan dia yang sedang serius berpikir itu. Hyuuga Neji.

"Neji! Bisa nggak sih kau muncul dengan normal-normla saja?" tanya Naruto keras dengan tangan kanan berada di atas jantungnya yang masih berdetak dengan cepat.

"Gomen," ucap Neji singkat sambil mendudukkan dirinya di antara Naruto dan Shikamaru.

"Nara-kun," sapa Neji pada Shikamaru yang masih memfokuskan pandangannya pada langit biru cerah yang memayungi mereka dengan awan-awan putihnya yang berarak perlahan.

"Neji, bukannya kau tadi sedang membantu Uchiha mencari Naruto?" balas Shikamaru. Naruto langsung membeku di tempat mendengar perkataan Shikamaru itu.

"Yah, memang. Tapi setelah aku dengar sedikit pembicaraan kalian tadi aku jadi ingin bicara pada Naruto-kun," jawab Neji sambil ikut-ikutan kedua pemuda lainnya tiduran di atas rumput.

"Memang mau bicara apa?" tanya Naruto. Penasaran.

"Apa kau tahu kenapa Sasuke-kun ingin sekali kau menjadi modelnya?" tanya Neji balik.

Naruto terdiam. Dia sama sekali tidak memikirkan hal itu. Kalu dipikir-pikir, Sasuke bisa saja meminta siapa saja untuk menjadi modelnya. Pasti mereka bakal mau deh! Tapi kenapa Naruto? Nggak mungkin cuma karena dia adalah calon suaminya 'kan?

"Coba tanya Sasuke-kun apa alasannya," terdengar Neji menambahkan setelah melihat Naruto terdiam beberapa saat.

Naruto hanya bisa mengangguk mengiyakan.

* * *

Hari itu Naruto pulang sendirian. Entah Sasuke ada urusan apa. Tapi dia senang bisa pulang sendiri, dia jadi bisa memikirkan kata-kata Neji dengan tenang dan tanpa gangguan. Sampai di rumah masih ada waktu beberapa jam sebelum amakan malam. Naruto langsung naik ke lantai dua, kemudian mengganti seragam sekolahnya dengan kaos berwarna oranye pucat dan celana kargo. Setelah itu dia mendapati dirinya berdiri di depan kamarnya yang ditempati oleh Sasuke, tangannya sudah berada di kenop pintu.

Dengan perlahan dan sedikit ragu-ragu Naruto membuka pintu itu dan masuk ke dalam ruangan yang sekarang jauh lebih rapi daripada saat masih ditempatinya beberapa bulan lalu. Matanya langsung tertuju pada sebuah barang yang tergeletak di atas meja belajar yang rapi.

Naruto berjalan mendekati meja belajarnya. Ternyata benda itu adalah sebuah bingkai foto. Namun seingatnya waktu dia kemari kemarin malam dia tidak ingat ada bingkai yang kelihatan sudah berumur ini ada di sana. Bingkai itu berwarna hitam yang sudah mulai pudar berukuran sebesar foto 3R dan tergeletak terbalik di atas meja. Naruto mengambilnya.

Betapa kagetnya dia saat dilihatnya foto siapa yang tercetak di atas kertas itu. Di dalam bingkai foto kecil itu terdapat gambar dua bocah laki-laki kecil berumur sekitar lima tahunan. Salah satu diantaranya yang berambut pirang tengah tertwa lebar sampai-sampai matanya kelihatan tinggal segaris. Sangat mirip dengan Naruto, namun anak di dalam foto itu tidak punya tanda seperti kumis kucing di kedua belah pipinya. Yang satu lagi adalah seorang anak dengan mata hitam dan rambut hitam kebiruan yang tengah tersenyum kecil memandang si bocah pirang yang tengaj digandengnya dan melambai pada kamera. Di sekeliling mereka terdapat bunga-bunga matahari dengan tinggi rata-rata melebihi tinggi badan mereka.

Naruto terdiam kaget melihat foto di tangannya itu. Tanpa sadar dia bergerak dan menemukan tempat tidurnya dan duduk di sana. Foto itu adalah fotonya dan Sasuke waktu mreka masih kecil di tempat yang kelihatannya seperti padang bunga matahari entah di mana. Ya, dia yakin bocah bermabut pirang itu adalah dirinya meskipun dia tidak memiliki tanda kumis di kedua belah pipinya di foto itu. Rasanya memang agak ganjil, tapi itu memang benar-benar dirinya.

Jadi dia dan Sasuke sudah pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Kenapa dia sama sekali tidak ingat? Kenapa si Teme itu tidak memberitahunya sama sekali? Apa dia berusaha menutup-nutupi hal ini? Tapi kenapa?

Tanpa sadar Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang yang tersusun rapi dan lebih berbau 'Sasuke' sekarang sambil terus memandangi foto di tangannya itu. Entah berapa lama dia berbaring begitu. Hal berikutnya yang dia ketahui adalah saat seseorang membuka pintu kamarnya.

Saat dia menoleh dia bertatapan langsung dengan mata hitam pemuda yang foto masa kecilnya berada di tangannya. Sejenak mereka berpandangan tanpa ada yang bergerak. Kemudian Naruto bangkit dan duduk di ranjangnya sementara mata hitam Sasuke tertuju pada benda berbentuk segi empat di tangan Naruto. Selama sepersekian detik mata hitam Sasuke melebar. Namun dia langsung bisa mengatasi rasa kagetnya dan masuk ke dalam ruangan sambil menutup pintu di belakangnya dengan pelan.

Naruto terus mengikuti gerakan Sasuke menaruh tasnya di samping meja belajarnya, dalam diam dia meminta Sasuke untuk menjelaskan apa arti foto itu. Dengan langkah pelan Sasuke mendekati Naruto yang tengah duduk di atas ranjangnya dan kemudian dia mendudukkan dirinya di lantai di hadapan Naruto.

"Kau benar-benar lupa kalau dulu kita pernah bertemu?" tanya Sasuke akhirnya. Naruto menggeleng.

"Hn. Kau juga tidak ingat peristiwa yang terjadi setelah foto itu diambil?"

Kernyit Naruto semakin dalam. Dia menggeleng lagi.

"Kita pernah bertemu sebelum ini, waktu umur kita lima tahun," ucap Sasuke pelan sambil meraih kedua tangan Naruto.

**To be continue...**

**He,he. Sengaja saya potong di sini. Maaf ya... Chap depan adalah flasback masa kecil Sasuke dan Naruto dan beberapa hal lain.**

**Terima kasih sudah mau menunggu kelanjutan cerita ini (bows).**

**Akhir kata, R-E-V-I-E-W**


	7. VII

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair(s) : U. Sasuke & U. Naruto**

**Rate : T**

**Warning(s) : OOC, OOC, OOC, boy love, shonen-ai, AU, un-beta'd**

* * *

**Boy X Boy**

**Ch. VII**

**by greenandred**

* * *

**Flashback**

Sasuke memandang wajah bocah kecil berambut pirang dan bermata biru dihadapannya ini dengan pandangan datar. Namun sebenarnya saat ini dadanya sedang berdegup kencang dan bergemuruh keras.

Bocah di hadapannya ini, Uzumaki Naruto, adalah orang yang telah ditakdirkan untuknya, begitulah kira-kira apa yang dikatakan oleh ibunya. Meskipun Sasuke sama sekali tidak tahu apa arti dari kata-kata ibunya itu, satu hal yang pasti adalah dia suka pada anak itu. Meskipun anak berambut pirang itu suka bicara dan senang sekali tertawa keras-keras, tapi Sasuke menyukainya.

Dia menyukai anak itu karena suaranya bagus, tertawanya juga bagus sekali. Apalagi dengan matanya yang berwarna biru, sebiru langit yang sedang cerah-cerahnya. Sasuke selalu suka warna langit yang cerah. Kenapa? Karena warnanya bagus. Sasuke sangat suka benda-benda yang bagus atau unik, jadi Sasuke otomatis langsung menyukai anak ini, Naruto, karena dia unik dan bagus.

Seharian itu Sasuke dan Naruto bermain bersama. Ada-ada saja permainan yang mereka lakukan sehingga keduanya tidak merasa bosan. Sasuke senang sekali bisa berteman dengan Naruto. Sebagai anak bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha, Sasuke selalu dilarang untuk main di luar oleh ayahnya. Yang dia lakukan hanya belajar, belajar, dan belajar. Dia hampir tidak pernah punya waktu untuk beristirat, apalagi untuk bermain. Meskipun begitu dia tetap melakukan apa yang diperintahkan oleh ayahnya karena dia ingin sekali membuat ayahnya bangga kepadanya.

Karena itulah, saat ibunya memberi kabar bahwa liburan musim panas kali ini mereka sekeluarga akan berlibur bersama di salah satu villa mereka Sasuke senang sekali. Dengan cepat Sasuke menyelesaikan tugas musim panasnya agar dia bisa bermain-main saat musim panas nanti. Sasuke jadi makin senang saat dia bertemu teman barunya, Naruto.

Tapi sepertinya kebahagiaan Sasuke tidak berlangsung lama. Suatu sore yang mendung dan gerimis mereka menemukan bocah pirang itu tergeletak pingsan di dasar sebuah tebing yang memang tidak terlalu tinggi bagi orang dewasa. Tapi, bagi bocah berumur lima tahun yang tidak tahu apa-apa, tebing itu cukup untuk membuat mereka kehilangan kesadaran.

Segera setelah mereka menemukan Naruto mereka membawanya ke rumah sakit terdekat dengan Sasuke yang terus-terusan menyalahkan dirinya. Menganggap dia sama sekali tidak bisa menjaga Naruto.

Mereka sedang bermain petak umpet sebelumnya. Saat Sasuke giliran berjaga dia telah mencari Naruto bahkan sampai ke loteng villa tempat mereka berlibur. Saat hari mulai sore akhirnya, dengan menangis, Sasuke melapor pada para orang dewasa bahwa dia tidak bisa menemukan Naruto di manapun.

Malam itu mereka semua tidak bisa tidur. Terutama Sasuke. Dia terus saja menyalahkan dirinya atas kecelakaan yang menimpa Naruto. Berkali-kali terisak keras meskipun orang tua Naruto bilang tidak apa-apa.

Saat dokter yang menangani bocah pirang berwajah indah itu keluar dari ruang gawat darurat, Sasuke tetap berdiam diri di tempatnya duduk. Mendengarkan sang dokter yang sudah mulai botak berbicara pada para orang dewasa.

"Anak anda sudah berhasil melewati masa kritisnya dan hanya akan memerlukan istirahat selama beberapa hari kedepan,"

Sasuke tahu bahwa itu adalah berita bagus karena wajah Kushina, Minato, dan kedua orang tuanya terlihat sangat lega. Selama sisa malam itu dia tiak pernah mau meninggalkan sisi tempat tidur si bocah pirang.

Dua hari berikutnya akhirnya Naruto sadar. Sasuke senang sekali melihatnya dan dia berniat untuk langsung meminta maaf pada Naruto. Namun betapa kagetnya Sasuke ketika didengarnya kata-kata pertama yang diucapkan oleh bocah pirang itu adalah; "Kau siapa?"

Sasuke begitu bingung sampai-sampai dia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan si bocah pirang itu. Dia langsung lari keluar dari ruang rawat inap itu ketika Naruto menoleh pada ibunya dan bertanya; "Kaa-chan, anak ini siapa?"

Rasanya dia ingin menghilang saja dari muka bumi ini. Setelah itu dia tidak pernah lagi pergi menemui Naruto sampai akhirnya dua hari setelahnya, Sasuke dan keluarganya harus kembali ke London. Di dalam pesawat pribadi mereka, Sasuke mendengar kedua orang tuanya berbincang tentang Naruto yang mengalami 'amnesia parsial'. Entah apa itu artinya, Sasuke tidak tahu.

Yang dia tahu hanyalah Naruto telah melupakannya sama sekali dan itu semua adalah salahnya.

**End flashback**

* * *

Sasuke mengakhiri ceritanya dengan menghela nafas berat. Di hadapannya, Naruto tengah berusaha mencerna semua yang baru saja diceritakan oleh Sasuke. Dia benar-benar bingung. Kalau memang kejadiannya hanya begitu saja kenapa kelihatannya Sasuke enggan sekali menceritakannya padanya? Naruto kemudian mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan tanya.

"Sudah? Cuma begitu saja?" tanyanya pada Sasuke yang hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sekali sebagai jawaban.

"Kalau cuma begitu saja kenapa aku mendapat kesan bahwa kau menutup-nutupi kejadian itu?" tanya Naruto lebih lanjut.

Mendengar pertanyaan si pirang itu membuat Sasuke mngangkat kepalanya dengan cepat.

"Apa? 'Cuma begitu saja' kau bilang? Apa kau tidak bisa berpikir sama sekali? Apa kau sama sekali tidak mengerti diriku yang sangat mengkhawatirkanmu? Apa kau sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa saat kau membuka matamu waktu itu dan sama sekali tidak mengenaliku membuat hatiku rasanya seperti dipotong kecil-kecil? Apa kau sama sekali tidak tahu, hah?"

Suara Sasuke semakin lama semakin meninggi sampai-sampai nafasnya jadi memburu saat dia telah menyelesaikan ucapannya. Naruto, yang bingung harus berbuat apa hanya bisa memandang calon suaminya dengan mata sedikit melebar. Untung saja rumah sedang sepi waktu itu, jadi tidak ada yang datang dan mengganggu percakapan mereka.

"Aku... Maaf..." ucap Naruto lirih sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

Detik berikutnya Naruto merasakan Sasuke menariknya tubuhnya ke dalam pelukannya dengan sedikit kasar dan kemudian memeluk tubuhnya erat-erat.

"Tidak. Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf," ucap Sasuke pelan sambil membenamkan wajahnya di rambut pirang Naruto.

"Maafkan aku karena aku tidak bisa menolongmu waktu itu. Maafkan aku karena aku tidak cukup berharga untuk kau ingat. Maafkan aku telah meninggikan suaraku. Maaf..."

"Shhh..." Naruto memotong perkataan Sasuke dan membalas memeluk pemuda itu dengan erat.

* * *

Uzumaki Kyuubi menutup ponsel flip berwarna merah menyalanya. Ekspresinya susah ditebak, entah itu ekspresi sedih, putus asa, marah atau tegang. Dia kemudian menyimpan lagi ponsel berwarna merahnya ke dalam saku celananya, kemudian berjalan menyusuri lorong gedung fakultas psikologi Universitas Konoha yang ramai orang. Pikirannya melayang, sama sekali tidak tertuju pada tempat di mana dia berada saat ini.

'Dia benar-benar kembali hari ini?' tanyanya dalam hati sambil terus berjalan menaiki tangga ke lantai tiga untuk menghadiri kuliahnya yang berikutnya.

Selama sisa hari itu Kyuubi sama sekali tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. Pikirannya lagi-lagi melayang ke hal-hal yang menyebalkan dan akhirnya malah membuat dirinya jadi senewen sendiri. Moodnya jadi bertambah buruk saat titik-titik air bening nan menyakitkan itu turun dari langit Konoha. Dia tidak pernah suka hujan. Hujan selalu membuatnya mengingat kembail kenangan-kenangan yang menyakitkan.

Dengan menghela nafas berat satu kali, Kyuubi akhirnya bangkit dari dangku yang tengah ia duduki dan berjalan menuju ke pintu keluar kampusnya. Pikirannya masih kacau dan dia sama sekali tidak peduli pada tetes-tetes air hujan yang jatuh dari langit dan membasahi tubuhnya dan pakaiannya.

Setelah sepuluh tahun pergi akhirnya dia datang lagi. Kyuubi sebenarnya memang sudah tahu bahwa orang itu akan datang lagi ke Konoha cepat atau lambat. Tak peduli betapa menyakitkan ketika hari itu tiba bagi mereka berdua. Bukan, bukan mereka berdua. Hanya Kyuubi saja. Hanya dia yang merasa sakit. Orang itu sama sekali tidak mempunyai persaan. Sejak dulu hatinya selalu lebih dingin dibandingkan es yang paling dingin sekalipun.

Tanpa disadari oleh otaknya, tubuh pemuda itu bergerak maju ketika bus berwarna hijau yang akan membawanya ke tujuan berhenti di depan halte tempat ia menunggu. Dia masuk ke dalam bus itu, kemudian duduk di salah satu bangku kosongnya di dekat jendela bus yang berkabut. Air hujan menetes-netes dari ujung-ujung bajunya. Tubuhnya mati rasa.

Dua puluh menit perjalanan ke bandara begitu singkat terasa. Yah, dibandingkan dengan waktu selama sepuluh tahun, rasanya seperti hanya sekejap mata saja. Dengan wajah keras Kyuubi bangkit dari tempat duduknya, kemudian berjalan keluar dari angkutan berwarna hijau itu. Kini di hadapannya, terpampang sebuah bangunan besar, megah dan luas dengan tulisan kanji besar-besar di atap bagian depannya yang terbuat dari alumunium kualitas terbaik: "KONOHA INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT".

Selama beberapa saat, pemuda berambut merah itu hanya bisa berdiri saja di sana. Memandang ke pintu masuk utama bandara dengan ekspresi campuran marah, bingung, takut, dan sakit. Bibirnya sudah mulai membiru akibat terlalu lama berbasah kuyup. Sekarang dia jadi sedikit menyesal sudah mau menjalankan perintah dari orang tuanya yang menyuruhnya datang ke salah satu tempat kebanggaan Konoha ini dan menjemput orang itu. Tapi sudah terlambat sekarang. Pesawat orang itu dujadwalkan mendarat sepuluh menit yang lalu dan cepat atau lambat toh dia juga akan bertemu dengan orang itu. Lebih baik dia cepat-cepat menyelesaikan urusannya di tempat ini dan pulang.

Dengan tangan sedikit bergetar, akhirnya Kyuubi pun melangkah ke pintu utama bandara. Namun, belum genap dia selusin kali melangkah seseorang telah memanggilnya.

"Kyuu-chan,"

Mati kau, Kyuubi.

Tubuhnya beku. Sarafnya kaku. Jantungnya bisa dipastikan berhenti total selama sepersekian detik sebelum berdetak lagi empat kali lebih cepat. Dengan amat sangat perlahan dia membalikkan tubuhnya seratus delapan puluh deajat dan langsung berhadapan dengan seorang laki-laki yang dia tidak berani memandang wajahnya lagi.

"Itachi,"

Laki-laki muda yang dipanggil Itachi itu berjalan menghampiri Kyuubi yang masih terus menunduk.

"Selamat sore, Kyuu-chan. Kulihat kau sama sekali tidak berubah," ujar Itachi ramah dengan senyum manis tersungging di wajahnya.

Kyuubi diam saja.

Itachi menghela nafas berat.

"Kyuu, kalau kau masih memikirkan kata-kataku waktu itu lupakan saja. Aku benar-benar sedang kacau waktu itu. Jadi tolong..."

"Semuanya sudah menunggu. Cepat," ujar Kyuubi. Dengan cepat dia memotong perkataan Itachi dan langsung berbalik ke arah pintu keluar bandara.

* * *

"Hei, Naruto. Kelihatannya kau jadi tambah lengket dengan Sasuke-kun ya?" celetuk Sakura tiba-tiba. Naruto sedikit kaget dengan pertanyaan Sakura yang sama sekali tidak ia sangka akan muncul itu. Dan dia bisa merasakan bahwa mukanya agak memanas.

"Eh? Apa iya?" Naruto balik bertanya, berusaha untuk tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya itu.

" dilihat-lihat kalian berdua ini semakin hari semakin dekat saja. Tahu kan apa maksudku? Kalau Sasuke-kun bertemu denganmu pasti wajahnya bakal langsung berubah. Wajahnya jadi melembut biarpun cuma sedikit. Dan caranya memandangmu itu. Orang-orang bakal mengira kalau Sasuke itu hewan peliharaanmu," jelas Sakura dengan cepat.

"Eh? Apa benar begitu?"

Kali ini Naruto benar-benar memikirkan perkataan sahabatnya itu. Memang sepertinya sejak pengakuan Sasuke yang terlalu didramatisir tiga hari yang lalu itu Naruto merasa ada yang sedikit berubah dari Sasuke. Naruto tidak tahu apa itu. Mungkin saja perubahan Sasuke terjadi karena dia merasa lega karena sudah memberitahu Naruto tentang masa kecil mereka. Atau, mungkin saja dia senang karena hari ini kakaknya, Itachi, datang dari London.

Hmm. Memang sulit kalau cuma menebak-nebak begitu.

"Eh, mungkin saja Sasuke cuma senang karena kakaknya hari ini mau datang," ujar Naruto merespon penjelasan Sakura tadi.

"Wah! Jadi hari ini kakak Sasuke-kun datang? Bagaimana orangnya? Tampan tidak?" ujar Sakura yang entah kenapa jadi senang.

"Yah, tidak tahu juga sih. Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali aku bertemu dengan Itachi-nii. Tapi kata Kaa-san dia mirip sekali dengan Sasuke,"

"Benarkah? Wah, aku jadi kepingin lihat orangnya seperti apa," kata Sakura dengan pandangan menerawang.

"Mungkin nanti aku bisa mengundang dia untuk datang ke acara festival budaya kita minggu depan. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Wah! Ide bagus, Naruto! Ha, ha! Aku jadi tidak sabar menunggu!"

Naruto hanya tersenyum maklum saja melihat antusiasme sahabatnya itu. Sakura memang bakal jadi agak aneh kalau sudah berhubungan dengan hal-hal yang berbau 'pemuda tampan'. Apalagi kalau dia sudah bertemu dengan Ino. Mereka bisa berjam-jam berdebat untuk menentukan siapa yang paling tampan di antara para anggota GazzetE.

"Dobe,"

Urgh!

Naruto membalikkan badannya dengan cepat begitu mendengar panggilan yang sangat khas itu.

"Apa, Teme?" jawabnya ketus saat telah berhadapan langsung dengan objek pembicaraannya dan Sakura tadi.

"Pulang nanti kutunggu di pintu depan," setelah berkata begitu Sasuke langsung membaikkan badannya dan berjalan menjauh bersama Neji. Rasanya ingin sekali Naruto melempar punggung pemuda berambut pantat ayam itu pake sepatu.

* * *

Setelah bertemu dengan Itachi, aku berkesimpulan bahwa Sasuke dan kakaknya itu benar-benar mirip. Bukan hanya dari penampilan fisik mereka saja, bahkan beberapa sifat dan kebiasaan mereka sangat mirip. Contohnya saja mereka akan langsung pergi ke kamar mandi untuk menyikat gigi mereka setelah makan. Mungkin memang sepele, tapi hal itulah yang membuktikan bahwa mereka benar-benar bersaudara. Kemudian wajah mereka yang seputih porselen jarang sekali menunjukkan ekspresi. Mereka bicara dengan nada dan ekspresi datar dan mereka sama sekali tidak punya selera humor. Selalu serius setiap saat.

Walaupun sangat kaku, Itachi orangnya cukup menyenangkan. Dia tidak berkomentar apa-apa tentang rumah kami yang sempit dan dia sopan sekali. Aku jadi kikuk sendiri menghadapi Itachi yang kelewat sopan.

Tapi sepertinya Kyuubi tidak terlalu menyukai Itachi. Hal ini terbukti saat dia sampai di rumah setelah menjemput Itachi di bandara. Kyuubi langsung mengunci diri di dalam kamar sampai dia dipanggil turun untuk makan malam. Pada saat makan pun dia sama sekali tidak ikut mengobrol dengan kami dan buru-buru kembali ke kamarnya lagi setelah menyelesaikan makan malamnya dengan secepat kilat. Kaa-san dan Tou-san hanya bisa menghela nafas saja melihat tingkah laku kakakku yang aneh mereka tahu kenapa Kyuubi jadi aneh begitu.

Malam ini Itachi akan menginap di rumah kami. Kami lupa memesan kamar hotel untuknya dan kalau memesan sekarangpun rasanya percuma saja. Dia akan tidur di kamarku sementara Sasuke mungkin bakal bermigrasi ke kamar sementaraku. Yah, agak canggung memang. Tapi apa boleh buat.

Saat ini aku tengah berbaring di teras belakang rumahku sambil menikmati malam awal musim panas yang cerah ini. Karena beberapa hari lagi festival musim panas akan diselenggarakan, para sensei Kogaku tidak membebani kami kami dengan tugas rumah selama seminggu. Itulah sebabnya kenapa sekarang aku bisa telentang santai begini di teras rumah.

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku sedikit saat kudengar langkah kaki seseorang .Senyum kecil tersungging di bibirku aku merebahkan kepalaku di pangkuan Sasuke saat dia duduk dekat kepalaku.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?"Tanya Sasuke setelah beberapa saat hanya terdiam.

"Cuma berbaring," jawabku singkat."Mana Itachi-nii?"

"Sudah tidur,"

Aku mengangguk kecil. Wajar saja. Itachi pasti sangat lelah setelah menempuh perjalanana panjang ke Konoha.

"Menurutmu kenapa Kyuubi jadi bertingkah aneh seperti tadi saat ada Itachi?" tanyaku pada akhirnya. Aku penasaran pada pendapatnya.

"Hn. Tidak tahu. Lagipula itu bukan urusanku," jawab Sasuke tanpa ragu-ragu.

"Ugh! Teme, kau terlalu cuek!"

"Terserah apa katamulah," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Dasar kau,"

"Hei, bagaimana dengan dengan persiapan festival di kelasmu?" tanyaku setelah beberapa terdiam mencari bahan pembicaraan. Memang agak susah kalau harus bicara dengan orang setipe si Teme ini.

"Lancar,"

"Hei, kalau ditanya orang itu jawab yang jelas! Jangan sepatah-sepatah begitu,"

"Memang mau jawab apa lagi?"

"Ugh," rutuk Naruto. Sampai sekarang Sasuke memang masih susah diajak bicara. Tapi, demi kelancaran hubungan mereka dan demi menyalurkan hobi berbicaranya, Naruto tetap berusaha keras menjalin komunikasi yang baik dengan calon suami tercintannya.

"Eh, Teme. Ngomong-ngomong kelasmu mau menampilkan apa sih? Rasanya kau tidak pernah memberi tauku tentang rencana kelasmu untuk festival sekolah."

Yap! Naruto memang anak yang sangat gigih.

"Rumah hantu yang sangat meyakinkan,"

Sontak, Naruto menolehkan kepalanya pada Sasuke dan memandang pemuda itu dengan pandangan ngeri.

"R-r-ru…mah… hann-ntu…?" ujar Naruto sambil tergagap.

"Hn.'The Great Uchiha-sama's Ghost House' tepatnya,"

"Eh? Apa itu?" kali ini nada suara Naruto sekarang lebih condong ke penasaran.

"Yah, singkatnya selain hantu-hantu tradisional, di rumah hantu kami nanti bakal ada hantu-hantu impor yang tentu saja tidak kalah seramnya dengan hantu-hantu lokal," jelas Sasuke dengan sedikit mengutip kalimat yang terdapat pada pamflet promosi rumah hantu kelasnya.

"Eh? B-benarkah?" Naruto jadi semakin ngeri.

"Yah, paling tidak begitu yang kami mau. Tapi kalau menurutku sih biasa saja," jawab Sasuke sekenanya. Saat itulah dia baru melihat bagaimana ekspresi yang terpampang di wajah Naruto.

"Eh, Dobe. Jangan bilang kalau kau takut pada hantu," ujar Sasuke dengan tanda-tanda seringai jahat mulai terkembang.

"T-tidak! Aku sama sekali tidak takut pada h-han-ntu!" wajah Naruto makin pucat melihat ekspresi jahat di wajah Sasuke.

Melihat kesalah tingkahan Naruto itu membuat seringai Sasuke makin lebar.

"Begitu? Kalau begitu akan kupastikan rumah hantu kelasku akan jadi rumah hantu terbaik sepanjang sejarah Konoha. Dan pastikan kau datang mengunjungi rumah hantu kelasku, Dobe," kalimat terakhir itu diucapkan Sasuke dengan sedikit nada menantang.

"Hei!Kau menangtangku, Teme?" emosi Naruto langsung tersulut.

"Yah, bisa dibilang begitu,"

"Oke!Kuterima tantanganmu!"

Seringai Sasuke semakin bertambah lebar saja mendengar janji Naruto yang begitu mudahnya memakan umpan.

Naruto menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

'Apa yang sudah kulakukan?' batin Naruto panik.

* * *

"Tadaima…"

"Okaerinasai. Eh, Naruto? Mana Sasuke-kun?"

"Oh. Dia masih di sekolah. Persiapan di kelasnya belum selesai," jawab Naruto sambil meletakkan tasnya di atas rak sepatu yang ada di genkan rumahnya dan mulai melepas sepatunya.

"Hei, hei. Jangan lepas sepatumu dulu. Tolong belikan Kaa-san sesuatu di minimarket," ujar Kushina sambil berjalan sedikit terburu-buru menghampiri anak bungsunya.

"Eh? Baiklah. Memang mau beli apa?" tanya Naruto yang batal melepas sepatunya dan kembali berdiri.

"Ada bahan makanan yang sudah habis. Ini daftarnya dan ini uangnya," jawab Kushina sambil menyerahkan selembar kertas berisikan daftar belanjaan dan beberapa lembar uang kertas pada Naruto.

"Ah, Naruto. Okaerinasai,"

Tiba-tiba suara Itachi muncul dari dalam rumah. Kemudian pemuda itu berjalan menghampiri Kushina dan Naruto yang berdiri di depan pintu.

"Tadaima, Itachi-nii," ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Kau mau ke mana lagi?" tanya Itachi yang melihat bahwa Naruto sama sekali belum melepas sepatunya.

"Dia mau belanja sebentar di minimarket. Kau mau ikut Itachi?"Kushina menawarkan.

"Hm, boleh. Sekalian aku mengenang dareah di sekitar sini. Sudah lama juga aku tidak berjalan-jalan di sekitar sini," jawab Itachi dengan sedikit tersenyum.

"Oke kalau begitu. Itekimasu," ujar Naruto sambil berjalan ke pintu depan lebih dulu dan disusul oleh Itachi. Mereka bisa mendengar jawaban Kushina sebelum pintu kayu berwarna coklat itu menutup di belakang mereka.

Naruto dan Itachi pun berjalan menyusuri jalan-jalan perumahan yang disiram sinar matahari sore yang tidak terlalu menyengat. Meskipun sudah pukul lima sore, posisi matahari masih cukup tinggi. Yah, tidak heran juga sih mengingat sekarang ini sudah masuk waktu musim panas.

Jarak minimarket terdekat dengan rumah Naruto sebenarnya hanya tiga blok. Tapi karena mereka lewat taman perumahan yang juga berfungsi sebagai jalan pintas, perjalanan mereka jadi lebih cepat.

"Ah, aku tidak ingat dulu di sini ada minimarket," celetuk Itachi saat mereka sampai di tempat tujuan.

"Dulu sepertinya lebih jauh ke sana," lanjutnya sambil menunjuk ke arah depan.

"Eh. Minimarket ini memang dibangun untuk mengantikan yang lama. Soalnya yang dulu itu sudah hangus terbakar tiga tahun yang lalu," Naruto menjelaskan.

"Hmn, begitu, ya? Memang sudah lama sekali sejak kunjungan terakhirku kemari,"

"Memang terakhir kali Itachi-nii kemari kapan?" tanya Naruto penasaran. Merka sudah berada di dalam minimarket sekarang dan langsung menuju ke bagian sayur dan buah.

"Kalau tidak salah musim panas tujuh tahun yang itu aku kelas tiga SMP. Karena kurikulum di Jepang dan Inggris beda aku terpaksa pindah ke Inggris di tengah tahun dan mengulang dari kelas dua lagi di Inggris," Itachi menjelaskan.

"Ah. Jadi dulu Itachi-nii pernah sekolah di sini juga?" Naruto bertanya lagi sambil memilih-milih kembang kol yang bagus.

"Yah. Aku pernah dititipkan di tempat orang tuamu selama beberapa tahun saat orang tuaku memutuskan untuk pindah ke Inggris dan membawa Sasuke. Tapi karena kedua orang tuaku terus membujukku agar mau tinggal bersama mereka di sana akhirnya aku pun pindah ke sana,"

"Hoo. Jadi begitu ceritanya," kali ini Naruto manggut-manggut paham sambil memasukkan seikat kacang panjang ke dalam keranjang belanjaannya dan mulai berjalan ke bagian bumbu masak.

"Hei, Naruto. Sasuke sudah cerita padamu?" celetuk Itachi yang berjalan sedikit di belakang Naruto.

"Cerita apa?"

"Villa Lembah Akhir,"

Gerakan Naruto sedikit menegang mendengar Itachi menyebutkan nama tempat itu.

"," jawab Naruto akhirnya.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Kau tahu, dia sangat menyalahkan dirinya sendiri tentang hal itu. Bahkan saat aku sampai di Inggris, Sasuke masih tenggelam dalam rasa bersalahnya sendiri. Kami semua telah berusaha semampu kami untuk meyakinkannya bahwa kejadian di Lembah Akhir itu sama sekali bukan kesalahannya. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak mau mendengarkan kami. Dia bilang dia ingin menjadi lebih kuat untuk bisa melindungi dirimu dan berlatih berbagai macam seni bela diri dengan sangat keras. Dia jadi dingin sekali pada orang lain,"

"Eh? Kenapa sampai begitu?"

"Yah. Kupikir dia takut akan menyakiti orang lain lagi kalau-kalau dia terlalu dekat dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya,"

"Dia itu bodoh sekali," gumam Naruto pelan sambil berusaha mencerna perkataan Itachi itu.

"Ha, ha. Aku juga berpikir begitu. Tapi sekarang, setelah dia kemari dan bertemu denganmu, sepertinya dia jadi sedikit lebih manusiawi,"

"Bah! Manusiawi bagaimana? Tahu tidak, Itachi-nii, dia itu hampir bisa disamakan dengan patung. Dia bisa tahan berdiam diri di satu tempat sampai lebih dari satu jam lamanya. Dia benar-benar sulit diajak bicara,"

Itachi tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"Ha, ha. Dia memang sudah dari kecil susah diajak bicara. Entah kenapa. Mungkin karena terbawa pengaruh orang-orang di sekitarnya? Padahal waktu masih balita itu dia cerewet sekali,"

"Benarkah? Sama sekali tidak bisa kubayangkan," timpal Naruto sambil membawa kantung-kantung belanjaan mereka keluar dari minimarket. Itachi dan Naruto sama-sama diam sampai mereka sudah satu blok jauhnya dari minimarket ketika akhirnya Naruto membuka pembicaraan lagi.

"Uh, Itachi-nii. Umm, apa aku boleh tahu kenapa sikap Kyuu jadi berubah sejak kedatanganmu?"

Reaksinya memang tidak terlalu Naruto dapan melihat sedikit perubahan terjadi pada ekspresi di wajah Itachi. Tapi, detik berikutnya wajahnya sudah mulus lagi.

"Aku… pernah berbuat salah pada Kyuubi…" ucap Itachi , yang memang sudah menduga ada sesuatu yang salah pada Itachi dan Kyuubi hanya diam saja mendengar ucapan Itachi itu. Menunggu penjelasan lebih lanjut dari pemuda yang lebih tua itu.

"Aku menyesal sekali telah melakukan kesalahan itu. Karena kebodohanku itulah sekarang Kyuubi jadi membenciku. Aku ingin sekali minta maaf padanya. Tapi, dengan melihat dirinya yang begitu membenciku sekarang ini, aku jadi takut untuk menghadapinya. Aku takut dia tidak memaafkanku," Itachi mengakhiri perkataannya dan menundukkan kepalanya. Dia tidak berani memandang Naruto sekarang. Takut kalau-kalau remaja itu juga jadi membencinya karena telah menyakiti kakak satu-satunya.

Saat itu juga, bayangan wajah marah Kyuubi hari itu berkelebat di dalam kepalanya. Itachi menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras untuk menghilangkan bayangan itu dari dalam kepalanya.

"Menurutku sebaikanya kalian bicara," Naruto mengangkat kepalanya lagi untuk menatapnya.

"Bukankah tidak baik kalau masalah seperti itu dibiarkan begitu saja?" lanjut Naruto.

Itachi tertunduk lagi, "Aku… takut."

"Tidak perlu begitu, Tachi-nii. Meskipun kurasa tidak apa-apa untuk merasa takut. Tapi akan lebih baik kalau kau menghadapi rasa takutmu itu dari pada lari darinya 'kan? Dan yakinlah bahwa kalian berdua pasti akan baik-baik saja pada akhirnya,"

Itachi terdiam. Kata-kata Naruto itu memang benar. Tidak baik kalau kita lari dari rasa takut itu dan berubah jadi pengecut. Sama sekali tidak bagus.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	8. VIII

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair(s) : U. Sasuke & U. Naruto**

**Rate : T**

**Warning(s) : OOC, OOC, OOC, boy love, shonen-ai, AU, un-beta'd**

**Boy X Boy**

**Ch. VI**

**by greenandred**

KonohaGakuen, 25th April

Hari ini Konoha Gakuen yang biasanya sudah ramai oleh siswa-siswa yang kelihatannya tidak pernah kehabisan energi itu terlihat makin ramai dengan dekorasi-dekorasi meriah dan stan-stan menarik. Yah tidak heran juga sih, mengingat hari ini adalah hari pelaksanaan festival tahunan yang diadakan sekolah untuk menyambut musim panas. Semua siswa terlihat sangat antusias mengikuti dan merancang kegiatan ini. Para pengunjung juga kelihatan sangat menikmati acara ini.

Pagi-pagi sekali mereka sudah datang ke sekolah untuk persiapan akhir dan langsung sibuk melayani pengunjung yang berdatangan setelah acara resmi dibuka oleh kepala sekolah mereka, Tsunade-sensei.

"Kyaaaaaaaa…! Sasuke-sama…!"

Uhm, kalian bisa tebak siapakah yang tengah jejeritan dengan alay-nya di seberang sana?

Tidak. Bukan Ino, atau Sakura, atau Karin, atau siapapun fans "Sasuke-sama" di Kogaku. Mereka sedang terlalu sibuk mengurus kelas mereka masing-masing untuk memikirkan Yang Mulia Pangeran , setidaknya sampai shift jaga mereka habis.

Mereka itu adalah fans Sasuke dari sekolah lain. Berada di Konoha selama tiga bulan ternyata membuat Sasuke sangat tenar. Kali ini Sasuke dikerubuti oleh fansnya-bahkan lebih banyak dari kerumunan yang biasanya- saat sedang berkeliling sekolah mempromosikan rumah hantunya.

Sebenarnya sih nggak dipromosikan juga bakal ada banyak orang yang datang ke rumah hantunya mengingat ada nama 'Uchiha' di selebaran promosi mereka (kalian tahu 'kan seberapa berpengaruhnya nama itu, bahkan di setting fic ini?). Tapi, untuk pertama kalinya, Sasuke akhirnya mau turun tangan dan menghadapi kerumunan massa demi mempromosikan rumah hantunya itu. Teman-temannya sendiri penasaran, ada angin apa sampai-sampai Uchiha Sasuke mau repot-repot seperti itu.

Jadi, begitulah, sekarang ini ada sebuah antrean sangat panjang di depan kelas Sasuke, yang sebagian besar adalah perempuan usia remaja sampai ibu-ibu rumah tangga kurang kerjaan yang sempat-sempatnya mampir ke Kogaku, menunggu giliran mereka untuk melihat sendiri 'The Great Uchiha Mansion'.

Sasuke sendiri kelihatan begitu puas melihat antrean panjang di depan kelasnya dan jeritan-jeritan histeris dari para pengunjung yang bisa terdengar dari waktu ke waktu dan wajah-wajah pucat mereka yang berhasil keluar dengan selamat. Sebagai penanggung jawab kelas Sasuke sebenanya tidak perlu ikut-ikutan menjadi 'hantu' di mansionnya. Tapi apa boleh buat, selama ini dia hidup di Inggis dan tidak pernah ada festival seperti ini. Paling banter hanya Bonfire Night yang tidak begitu dia sukai. Jadi sebenarnya Sasuke sangat antusias untuk mengikuti festival ini. Festival musim panas pertama dan terakhirnya.

Lagipula Sasuke benar-benar ingin memenangkan taruhannya dengan Naruto. Dia sangat menunggu saat di mana Naruto akan menjadi 'budak'nya selama musim panas nanti kalau dia menang. Mengingat hal ini, seringai Sasuke semakin melebar dan beberapa pengunjung yang sempat melihatnya langsung lari terbirit-birit ke pintu keluar.

"Kau tau, Ototou. Seringaianmu itu lebih mirip seringaian oom-oom mesum daripada Vampire Prince pemilik mansion ini."

Seringai Sasuke langsung mengendur saat mendengar suara yang sangat dia kenal ini.

"Hn," tanggap Sasuke saat dia menoleh dan mendapati Itachi tengah bersandar santai pada tembok di seberangnya dengan senyum kecil di bibirnya.

"Ngapain kau di sini?" ucap Sasuke ketus sambil melipat tangannya di dadanya.

"Hmm, aku mengharapkan sambutan yang lebih hangat, Prince. Lagi pula apa salahnya kalau aku ingin mengunjungi mansion adikku sendiri. Harus kuakui, mansionmu ini cukup menarik. Kalau saja aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara membuat semua jebakan-jebakan itu sudah pasti aku akan langsung lari pulang ketakutan," jawab Itachi panjang lebar.

"Hn. Kalau kau datang kemari hanya untuk menggangguku lebih baik kau pulang saja," ujar Sasuke ketus dan berbalik menuju ke posisinya semula.

"Yah, sebagian memang karena aku ingin melihat hasil karyamu saja. Sebagian lagi karena aku ingin melihat kafe Naruto-kun. Kudengar kalau mereka membuat cosplay cafe."

Perkataan Itachi itu membuat Sasuke berhenti seketika.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke perlahan.

"Yah, kau tahu. Anak perempuan yang berpakaian seperti anak laki-laki dan anak laki-laki yang berpakaian seperti anak perempuan," jawab Itachi. Seringai kecil mengembang di bibirnya. Mata hitam Sasuke sedikit menyipit mendengar perkataan Itachi itu.

"Kau tahu, dari pada kau benar-benar mati pensaran di tempat ini, kenapa tidak kau lihat saja sendiri?"

Berkata begitu, Itachi berjalan ke pintu keluar yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat Sasuke berdiri, meninggalkan si bungsu Uchiha dengan kerut besar menghiasi wajahnya.

Kyuubi berjalan menyusuri stand-stand yang didirikan oleh siswa Kogaku dengan pandangan tidak bisa ditebak.

"Kyuu-chan, bias bicara sebentar?" Itachi yang juga pergi ke festival sekolah itu bersamanya tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya dan membuat Kyuubi juga ikut berhenti.

"Mau apa?" ucap Kyuubi singkat.

"Aku ingin minta maaf padamu," ujar Itachi, menundukkan kepalanya. Dia menunggu sejenak kalau-kalau Kyuubi ingin menimpalinya. Namun sama sekali tidak ada jawaban dari pemuda berambut merah itu, maka ia pun melanjutkan.

"Aku minta maaf karena aku sudah melukaimu hari itu. Aku minta maaf karena aku sudah meninggalkanmu hari itu. Aku minta maaf karena aku sudah jadi pengecut selama ini…"

"Kenapa baru sekarang?"

Itachi berjengit mendengar suara Kyuubi saat mengatakannya. Begitu dingin.

"Kenapa setelah sepuluh tahun kau ungkit lagi hal itu? Kenapa selama ini kau menghindariku? Apa kau sebegitu bencinya padaku?"

"Tidak!" Itachi berkata cepat, kali ini mendongak memandang Kyuubi. Apa yang dilihatnya membuatnya sangat kaget. Kyuubi kelihatan susah payah sekali menahan air mata yang mengancam akan mengalir dari matanya. Itachi tidak menyangka dia telah sebegitu parahnya menyakiti Kyuubi.

"Aku sama sekali tidak membencimu, Kyuu-chan. Sama sekali tidak. Aku menghindarimu karena aku takut. Aku takut untuk bertemu denganmu karena aku tahu, setelah kejadian itu kau pasti akan sangat membenciku. Aku takut melihat kebencian yang terpancar dari matamu ditujukan padaku, aku takut…"

"Kenapa sekarang? Kenapa kau memutuskan untuk minta maaf sekarang?"

"Karena melarikan diri sama sekali tidak menyelesaikan apa-apa," jawab Itachi lirih.

"Karena aku melarikan diri kau jadi semakin terluka. Karena aku sadar bahwa aku tidak sanggup lagi mengulur waktu," lanjut Itachi. Suaranya sedikit tercekat di tenggorokannya sekarang.

Jeda.

"Karena aku mencintaimu,"

Kyuubi sangat terkejut mendengar kalimat terakhir Itachi. Dia sama sekali tidak pernah menyangka Itachi akan berkata seperti itu kepadanya. Apalagi sekarang setelah mereka terpisah selama sepuluh tahun lebih.

"Kau bohong," ujar Kyuubi dengan pelan pada akhirnya.

"Kau ingin aku berbuat apa agar kau percaya?" Tanya Itachi pada Kyuubi yang tengah memandangnya dengan wajah yang sama sekali tak bisa dibaca.

"Apa kau pikir aku bakal percaya pada kata-katamu itu? Apa kau pikir aku bakal percaya begitu saja padamu setelah semua yang telah kau lakukan padaku selama ini?" ucap Kyuubi dengan suara dingin.

"Kyuu-chan, kali ini saja. Kumohon kau percaya padaku. Aku akan melakukan apa saja untukmu agar kau percaya padaku. Dan aku benar-benar…"

"Kalau begitu pergi. Pergi dari hadapanku sekarang juga."

"Kyuu-chan, aku…"

"Berhenti memanggilku begitu dan pergi sekarang juga!"

Kyuubi menaikkan suaranya sekarang sehingga beberapa pengunjung yang kebetulan ada di dekat mereka menoleh ke arahnya dan Itachi yang berdiri di tengah jalan. Matanya melebar dan memandang Itachi dengan berbagai macam hal tercermin di dalam sana. Itachi melihat ada rasa sakit di sana, ditemani oleh kebencian dan kemarahan. Juga sesuatu yang lain yang tidak bias diartikan.

Itachi akhirnya menghela nafas pasrah. Dia memandang Kyuubi untuk yang terakhir kalinya, kemudian berbalik meninggalkannya dengan langkah pelan, berusaha keras untuk menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh.

"Selamat datang!" ujar Naruto dan Sakura ramah pada pengunjung kafe mereka yang entah keberapa.

"Terima kasih. Tolong meja untuk berdua," jawab si pengunjung tak kalah ramahnya.

"Baik. Mari, silakan," Sakura kemudian membawa keduanya menuju ke salah satu sudut kelas mereka yang telah diubah menjadi sebuah kafe yang sangat nyaman dengan dekorasinya yang tidak terlalu meriah namun tetap memberi kesan ceria.

"Huff," Naruto meniup rambut poni pirangnya yang jatuh menutupi matanya. Dia menatap Sakura-versi-cowok yang tengah melayani tamu terbaru mereka sambil merapikan wig pirang panjangnya yang sedikit berantakan.

"Halo, Naruto-kun,"

Naruto sedikit terlonjak mendengar sapaan yang datangnya tiba-tiba itu. Saat dia berbalik dia mendapati calon kakak iparnya tengah berdiri di hadapannya dengan sebuah senyum menghias wajah tampannya.

"Itachi-niisan!" seru Naruto dengan suaranya yang sekarang tinggi melengking akibat pengubah suara yang dia pakai.

"Wah, wah, Naruto-kun, aku tidak menyangka cosplay cafe-mu bakal jadi setotal ini. Kalian bahkan pakai pengubah suara juga ya?" tanya Itachi sambil melihat-lihat suasan kafe di sekelilingnya dengan tertarik.

"Yah, tentu saja. Kami ingin memenangkan hadiah tahunan festival ini sih! Dan lagi ini adalah festival terakhir kami. Jadi lebih baik dibuat semeriah dan semaksimal mungkin," jawab Naruto masih dengan suara tinggi dan kelewat bersemangat.

"Ha, ha. Yah, aku bisa paham kemauan kalian itu. Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali aku menghadiri festival sekolah seperti ini,"

"Wah, memang Itachi-nii pernah ikut festival musim panas juga?"

"Pernah satu kali di tahun pertama SMP-ku sebelum kami semua pindah ke Inggris. Waktu itu aku dan teman-temanku sibuk sekali mempersiapkannya,"

"Wah, benarkah? Waktu itu bikin apa?" tanya Naruto lebih lanjut.

"Hei, Naruto! Jangan mengobrol saja di situ! Cepat layani tamu yang lain!"

Potong Sakura sebelum Itachi sempat menjawab.

"Ah, baik, Sakura-chan!" balas Naruto sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya karena kebiasaan.

"Oke, Itachi-nii. Mari kuantar ke meja terbaik di kafe kami!" ujar Naruto bersemangat sambil menggandeng Itachi ke salah satu meja di samping jendela yang menghadap ke arah taman sekolah yang saat itu sangat ramai.

"Itachi-nii mau pesan apa? Kami punya hampir semua makanan, kecuali yang sudah habis pastinya. He, he, he," kata Naruto sambil menyodorkan menu pada Itachi. Itachi akhirnya memutuskan untuk memesan es kopi saja. Sambil menunggu pesanannya datang dia mengamati orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di halaman sekolah. Dia bisa melihat dengan jelas rambut merah Kyuubi yang bergerak di antara para pengunjung. Itachi menghela nafasnya sekali, kemudian terus memperhatikan kepala merah itu sampai menghilang di kerumunan.

Sasuke dengan ragu memandang spanduk berwarna-warni yang terpajang di depan kelas Naruto. Spanduk itu tidak begitu besar, tapi sangat ramai dengan warna-wana yang mencolok sekali sehingga sangat tidak mungkin terlewatkan. Sudah lebih dari sepuluh menit dia beridir di pojokan ini, ragu-ragu. Apakah sebaiknya dia masuk ke kafe warna-warni itu atau pulang saja ke kelasnya. Lagipula jadwal istirahatnya akan berakhir setengah jam lagi.

Sasuke terus saja berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri sampai akhirnya dia menyerah. Dengan menghela nafas sekali, dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke pintu masuk kelas Naruto yang telah berubah bentuk jadi aneh dan berwarna-warni itu.

"Irashaimasu!"

Sapaan yang begitu tiba-tiba dan terlalu bersemngat itu benar-benar membuat Sasuke melonjak kaget. Dirinya bertambah kaget saat dilihatnya siapa yang telah menyapanya dengan kelewat antusias itu.

"N-naru...d-do-b-be...?"

"Eh! Teme! Ngapain kau kemari! Pergi sana! Aku tidak ingin kau ada di sini!" seru Naruto ketus saat menyadari siapa tamunya kali ini. Dia melipat tangannya di depan dadanya yang sekarang menggembung dan mendelik pada Sasuke yang kelihatannya sedang susah bernafas.

Bagaimana tidak, saat ini calon suaminya yang menurut Sasuke dalam keadaan bisa saja sudah sangat imut dan seakan-akan memintanya untuk melahapnya sampai habis setiap saat tengah ber-cosplay menjadi seorang gadis seksi dengan rambut pirang panjang dan berdada besar. Apalagi suaranya juga sudah berubah jadi lebih tinggi beberapa oktaf dari suaranya yang biasa.

"D-dobe, apa y-yang...ka-u pakai i-it-tu...?" tanya Sasuke, dengan susah payah menahan agar dirinya tidak mimisan.

"Pikirmu apa? Tentu saja ini seragam kerjaku untuk hari ini," jawab Naruto ketus.

"Uhm..."

"Oh, Otouto. Kau kemari juga akhirnya?" seru Itachi dari meja tempatnya duduk di seberang ruangan sendirian dengan hanya segelas es kopi menemaninya.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke singkat; berusaha mengembalikan kewarasannya.

"Sini, sini. Temani kakakmu ini minum," panggil Itachi sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada adik semata wayangnya itu. Sasuke pun menurut. Yah, dari pada tidak ada hal lain yang dikerjakan, lebih baik ngobrol dengan Itachi saja. Dan Sasuke akan memastikan bahwa kali ini Itachi akan membayar ransumnya.

"Ngapain kau masih di sini?" tanya Sasuke setelah dirinya memesan minuman.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku hanya sedang bernostalgia saja," jawab Itachi, sedikit senyuman masih tertinggal di wajahnya.

"Berhenti pasang tampang aneh begitu,"

"Eh? Tampang aneh apa? Kalau kau tidak sadar, Sasuke, wajahku memang sudah begini dari lahir,"

"Hn. Terserah apa katamu lah,"

Mereka diam sejenak sementara salah satu teman Naruto yang Sasuke tidak ingat namanya mengantarkan minuman pesanannya.

"Silakan dinikmati," ujar anak itu ramah.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat.

Sasuke menyeruput sedikit minumannya saat anak itu telah pergi sementara Itachi terus mengawasi gerak-gerik adiknya itu.

"Apa?" ujar Sasuke yang mulai gerah dengan pandangan menyelidik kakaknya itu.

"Ah, tidak. Hanya saja kau sepertinya sedikit berubah sejak terakhir kali kita ketemu sebelum kau ke Jepang dulu itu," jawab Itachi. Dia meraih gelasnya kemudian menyedot cairan berwarna cokelat muda di dalamnya.

"Cuma perasaanmu saja," jawab Sasuke singkat. Dia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah halaman sekolah yang terlihat jelas dari tempat dudukya saat ini.

"Benarkah? Menurutku sih tidak begitu," timpal Itachi, tetap pada pendiriannya.

"Apa yang membuatmu jadi keras kepala begitu?"

"Ah, tidak. Aku hanya berpikir kalau Naruto itu punya pengaruh yang baik pada dirimu,"

"Masa?" tanggap Sasuke singkat.

"Hm-em. Jadi, kau sudah bicara dengannya tentang masalah itu?" Itachi memancing lebih jauh.

"Sudah tahu jawabannya masih tanya," ucapan Sasuke ini disambut oleh tawa renyah yang jarang sekali keluar dari mulut Itachi.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau sudah melaksanakan misimu sendiri? Alasan sebenarnya kenapa kau sampai mau repot-repot menjemputku ke Jepang?" Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraan. Itachi tersenyum suram menanggapi perkataan adiknya itu.

"Dia kabur waktu aku bilang maaf," ucap Iatchi sambil tertunduk.

"Ah. Sepertinya bakal sedikit susah," komentar Sasuke. Itachi mengangguk.

"Irashaimasu!"

Sasuke tersenyum kecil mendengar suara melengking Naruto yang menyambut tamu-tamunya.

Shikamaru membuka kedua matanya saat mendengar bunyi pintu atap yang tengah disinggahinya membuka dan menutup. Akhirnya orang yang sejak tadi dia tunggu datang juga. Dia sudah meminta orang itu untuk datang ke atap sekolah tepat pada saat ini tadi pagi sebelum acara festival dimulai. Dia memang orang yang sangat tepat waktu.

Shikamaru kemudian mendudukkan dirinya saat didengarnya bunyi langkah kaki orang itu mengarah ke tempatnya duduk. Meskipun dia bisa merasakan orang itu duduk di sebelahnya dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa ataupun memberikan respon lain selain hal yang telah dilakukannya itu. Matanya terus saja menatap menerawang ke arah langit Konoha yang sudah mulai menjingga.

Temannya pun kelihatannya tidak terlalu keberatan akan hal itu. Dia sebenarnya sudah tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Shikamaru pada menit-menit selanjutnya. Namun karena dia juga ingin mengalaminya, jadi dia biarkan saja si jenius pemalas itu melakukan segala sesuatunya menurut temponya sendiri.

Beberapa menit berlalu tanpa terjadi apapun. Sampai akhirnya, Shikamaru yang entah sudah bosan menunggu atau telah mengumpulkan rohnya dengan lengkap, mengangkat tangannya dan merangkulkannya ke bahu teman yang tengah duduk di sebelahnya itu.

"Ada apa, Nara-kun?" tanya Hyuuga Neji pada akhirnya. Dia tidak bisa menahan kebisuan itu lebih lama lagi. Tidak saat dia bisa mendengar degup jantungnya yang bahkan lebih bising dari suara pesawat terbang sekalipun.

Shikamaru, sebagai seseorang yang sangat tidak menyukai kesia-siaan, langsung membalikkan tubuhnya agar dia bisa menatap langsung Neji yang duduk di sebelahnya dan masih dirangkulnya.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik Hyuuga," Shikamaru memulai.

"Aku menyukaimu. Aku ingin kau jadi kekasihku. Kau mau?" Shikamaru berkata dengan singkat, padat, dan jelas. Persis seperti apa yang bisa diharapkan darinya. Neji sedikit tersenyum mendengar pernyataan Shikamaru itu. Benar-benar khas si pemalas. Tidak pernah buang-buang waktu dan langsung tepat sasaran.

"Tentu saja. Dengan satu syarat," jawab Neji. Senyumnya menjadi sedikit lebih lebar saat dilihatnya kening Shikamaru mengrnyit.

"Cium aku,"

Shikamaru tersenyum kecil, kemudian mendekatkan dirinya pada Neji untuk mendapatkan hadiahnya.

Sasuke menghela nafas untuk entah yang keberapa kalinya sore itu. Mata hitamnya memandang kosong ke arah langit Konoha yang sudah mulai menjingga, menandakan bahwa malam akan segera meraja. Saat ini dia sedang berada di ruang UKS sekolah. Kenapa, kalian tanya? Yah, tentu saja semuanya gara-gara Naruto si dobe itu. Gara-gara calon suaminya itu dia harus berlama-lama terkurung di dalam ruangan putih berbau antiseptik itu.

Sebenarnya sih sedikit banyak dia bersalah juga. Kalau saja dia tidak menantang Naruto untuk masuk ke rumah hantunya tentu saja dia tidak akan berakhir seperti ini. Oh, apa yang terjadi? Oke, akan kuberi tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

Kalian ingat tantangan yang diberikan Sasuke kepada Naruto di chapter sebelumnya? Yak, yang itu. Kemudian, saat Sasuke akhirnya menagih Naruto untuk menjalankan tantangannya, si dobe itu dengan (sok) beraninya langsung saja nyelonong masuk ke dalam rumah hantu Sasuke dengan langkah (sok) gagah. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu bahaya apa yang telah menghadangnya di dalam bangunan/kelas/mansion mengerikan itu.

Hasilnya? Sebelumnya, kalian tahu kan kalau Naruto itu punya phobia yang sedikit kelewatan terhadap para hantu, cerita hantu, bangunan berhantu, atau bahkan cuma rumah hantu biasa? Tapi, karena sifatnya yang (sok) jagoan, dia sama sekali tidak mau ditemani oleh siapa pun dalam menghadapi rumah hantu itu. Namun, setelah ditunggu selama satu jam oleh Sasuke dan teman-temannya yang lain, Naruto belum juga keluar dari rumah hantu itu. Setelah beberapa saat mencari akhirnya si pirang itu ditemukan telah terbujur lemas di salah satu kamar wahana dengan muka yang sangat pucat.

Buru-buru Sasuke membawanya ke UKS. Sasuke baru bisa tenang saat Shizune-sensei memberitahunya kalau Naruto cuma pingsan karena syok atau yang semacamnya. setelah itu Shizune-sensei menyuruh Sasuke untuk menunggui si blonde dan keluar dari UKS dan tidak kembali-kembali lagi sampai sekarang. Sasuke menggeram kesal sekali lagi. Memang sih kejadian ini juga sebagian adalah salahnya. Tapi dia menganggap Naruto juga bersalah. Kalau dia punya phobia sama hantu kenapa nggak bilang padanya dari awal? Ugh! Dasar dobe!

"Ungh…"

Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya saat dilihatnya Naruto mulai bangun dari pingsannya. Si blonde itu perlahan-lahan membuka matanya yang kelihatan tidak terlalu terfokus. Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kamar dan menemukan sosok Sasuke yang tengah duduk di samping ranjang tempatnya berbaring.

"Sasuke…?" ucap Naruto pelan.

"Hn. Bagus kau sudah sadar, dobe,"

"Ugh. Kepalaku sakit. Memangnya aku kenapa?" tanya Naruto sambil berusaha duduk. Sasuke buru-buru bangkit untuk membantunya. Dengan perlahan, Sasuke menyandarkan Naruto ke kepala ranjangnya.

"Memangnya kau tidak ingat?" tanya Sasuke. Naruto menggeleng.

"Kau jatuh di rumah hantuku. Kepalamu yang apes, jadinya kau pingsan," jawab Sasuke.

"Oh…" ujar Naruto singkat. Mukanya memerah karena malu.

"Kau sudah baikan? Lebih baik kita pulang sekarang. Yang lain sudah mulai membereskan kelas mereka lho," ujar Sasuke sambil terus mengawasi Naruto yang telah melepas wig pirangnya. Sengaja dia mengabaikan topik pingsannya Naruto maupu hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan itu. Dia sedang malas membicarakan hal itu. Yang dia inginkan sekarang adalah pulang ke rumah dan beristirahat setelah seharian penuh bekerja. Lebih bagus lagi kalau Naruto mau menemaninya tidur malam itu.

"Oke. Tapi sebaiknya aku ambil tasku dulu dan ganti baju,"

"Tidak perlu repot-repot. Tadi Sakura sudah membawakan semua barang-barangmu. Ini,"

Sasuke meraih tas ransel oranye Naruto dan gakurannya yang sebenarnya tergeletak di meja kecil di samping Naruto. Naruto menerimanya dengan sedikit heran, kenapa dia tidak melihat tas dan gakurannya sebelumnya? Ugh, kepalanya pasti terbentur agak keras tadi. Sasuke kemudian berdiri, menutup tirai yang mengelilingi ranjang tidur Naruto dan berdiri di luarnya, memberikan si blonde ruang untuk berganti baju. Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya Naruto keluar dari balik tirai.

"Oke. Ayo kita pulang," ajak Naruto. Sasuke mengangguk. Kedua pemuda itu kemudian meninggalkan ruang UKS dan berbelok ke koridor yang akan membawa mereka keluar dari gedung utama Kogaku.

Di tengah perjalanan mereka bertemu dengan Shikamaru dan Neji yang sepertinya juga akan pulang.

"Ah! Shikamaru!" panggil Naruto saat dia melihat penanggung jawab kelasnya berjalan dari koridor yang tersambung dengan koridor yang tengah dia lewati.

"Naruto," ucap Shikamaru pelan saat dilihatnya si pirang periang itu berjalan cepat ke arahnya.

"Shikamaru, maaf ya tadi aku pingsan duluan sebelum acara habis. Aku benar-benar minta maaf," ujar Naruto. Dia kelihatan benar-benar menyesal.

"Yah, tidak apa-apa. Lagi pula tadi shift jagamu memang sudah habis 'kan?" ujar Shikamaru menenangkan.

"Ah, iya. Aku benar-benar minta maaf," ujar Naruto lagi sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Sudahlah. Ayo kita pulang,"

Naruto mengangguk menyetujui usul Shikamaru. Akhirnya keempat pemuda itu pun berjalan ke halte bus sama-sama. Sementara Shikamaru dan Naruto berdikusi seru tentang festival hari ini –Naruto yang banyak bicara sementara Shikamaru cuma mengangguk-angguk saja–, Sasuke dan Neji hanya terdiam, menikmati suasana sore hari Konoha dan celotehan-celotehan Naruto yang sepertinya tak ada hentinya.

**A/N : **Halo, readers! Oke, pertama saya mau minta maaf soal typos yang ada di chap lalu. Hehe, masih ngantuk saya waktu itu =P. Untuk yang tanya soal POV di cerita saya, saya sengaja buat seperti itu, tanpa peringatn, biar reader jadi pada penasaran. Hehehe. Mungkin saya bakal tuliskan nama si pemilik POV saja mulai sekarang. Kemudian time-skip yang kelihatannya agak kacau di chap ini juga saya sengaja biar kelihatannya lebih bagus lagi. Mohon maaf kalau reader sekalian jadi bingung. Oke, akhir kata, REVIEW please…

Regards,

**G+R**


End file.
